Precious Gems
by The Creator95
Summary: Finding yourself on another planet is one thing, becoming a Crystal Gem is another thing, but regaining your memories is more complex. For Naruto, he's starting to think that regaining his memories is a bad thing; especially when his past begins to clash with his present. But what happens when he hides a secret that'll decide the fate of Earth, Elemental Nations and Home World?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Revamped so enjoy.

Chapter 1

The feel of the cold void enveloped him as he floated among the stars of space; there was but a faint pulse in his body. It was the orange bubble that enveloped his entire body that protected him from the void of space. Long, spiky blonde hair flowed aimlessly inside. Slowly his crystal blue eyes opened at the whisper that echoed in his head 'You're going to be happy again, I promise.'The voice said with what he could only describe as love, his eyes closed once again; but not before he caught a glimpse of the beautiful planet in the distance.

Beach City - Nighttime

Nighttime in Beach City was usually as quiet as either the Crystal Gems could keep it when they weren't fighting monsters or defending Beach City from panic caused by Steven. At the moment however one Gem was wide awake. It wasn't like Pearl to be awake and out at such a time during the night, but something inside her mind had raged for her to come out. While her body was naturally thin and her skin a beautiful pale white that seemed to illuminate in the moon's light, her eyes shined a light blue color. Pearl's short pastel-orange hair is styled to a point like pixie cut, but like her fellow gems Peal bore a gemstone on her body. A large pearl embedded into her forehead. "What is this feeling of foreboding?" Pearl questioned looking up into the night sky, the stars that lit up the sky made her smile a bit as fond memories of exploring the cosmos came back to her. "I can't help but wonder what I'm missing." She said through a whisper. That's when something caught her eye; a single blazing star in the sky that looked to be moving. The longer she stared at it the more she came to a single conclusion; the star wasn't just moving it was getting closer at an extremely fast pace. It didn't take more than a minute for the star to become a visible burning inferno that now looked to be a small asteroid as it entered Earth's atmosphere, but something about it was off. It felt like it was giving off a serious energy signature "Like it's another…Gem." Pearl said with wide eyes.

The star was now close enough to where Pearl could identify it as a bubble that they used. The bubble crashed into the ocean, but it didn't stop; effectively splitting the ocean as the headed to land. A crash echoed through the night when the bubble crashed into the cold sand, Pearl simply stood there mouth agape. 'Oh no, oh no!' she began to panic, but she quickly regained her bearings before bringing out her magic spear. Slowly but surely she stepped forward, gathering up any courage she had at the moment. Upon getting closer Pearl couldn't help but drool a little upon seeing who was inside. The young man looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, on both his cheeks were three marks that looked like whisker marks; they made his sleeping face look a lot cuter. The sleeping blonde wasn't overly muscular; in fact upon getting a closer look, Pearl noticed that, he was actually quite lean. That's when she saw them, two gems embedded into his body. One was a golden curricular sapphire that was snugged perfectly between his collar bones and on the back of his neck was circular shaped red emerald. Suddenly the orange bubble that contained the young man, popped, much to Pearl's surprise. The blonde immediately began to stir, in response Pearl was on guard even when he looked up at her with sleepy eyes. The blonde said but one thing.

"My name is…Naruto." he said with a smile that was aimed directly at Pearl before falling into blissful unconsciousness much to Pearl's confusion.

"Naruto" Pearl repeated with a curious gaze; it was obvious that this Gem wasn't a danger at the moment, and considering the fact that he was naked, Pearl couldn't help but blush a bit at the sight. Her next course of action wasn't obvious, but it would cause a bit of commotion among her fellow Gems.

Beach City – Daytime – Universe Home/Temple

"Whoa! So he's a crystal gem just like you guys?" Steven questioned with a curious gaze that was fixed on the sleeping blonde, though Garnet kept him at a safe distance just in case the blonde woke up and was hostile enough to attack.

"So he said his name was Na-ruto before he hit the sack?" Amethyst questioned pronouncing the blonde's name wrong on purpose much to Peal's ire. They knew nothing about this new gem other than his name, so no chances could be taken with the sleeping blonde. The sudden sound of a groan caused the gems to turn to the blonde, their weapons drawn and ready to fight if needed. Naruto's blue eyes opened to the world around him, sitting up ever so slightly he yawned. All was silent as he simply stared ahead out of the open window. Steven waited in a tense silence that was at best barely being contained, but he was trying his best at this point. Naruto either didn't notice the crystal gems or he chose not to acknowledge them at all.

"Excuse me." Pearl said gaining the blonde's attention. Naruto's eyes went straight to Pearl who seemed to heat up a bit by the blonde's innocent blue eyes. Regaining her composure she decided to try and properly greet the newcomer. "Good morning Naruto." she said making Naruto blink a bit.

"Good morning." Naruto replied with a smile "Who you are, may I ask?" his question while not unusual, did propose the possibility that he didn't know them at all. "Also can you please tell me where I am?" Those words alone made them realize that the blonde truly didn't know about them.

"You're on Earth, Beach City to be exact." Garnet stated putting her gauntlets away. Naruto's head turned a bit in confusion "From the look on your face, I assume that you were on another planet before you crashed here." The leader of the crystal gems said, but what Naruto would say next would confuse everyone in the room.

"I don't know, all I can remember is my name, and that's Naruto." Naruto said much to everyone's confusion. While Garnet and Pearl could tell that the blonde was telling the truth. One question popped up in Pearl's mind though.

"Do you know exactly what you are?" Pearl questioned. As expected Naruto's face twisted up into that of utter confusion almost like he didn't know how to answer the question, but then he adorned a look of sadness before nodding 'no'. Steven while young, could see it in Naruto's eyes, he was sad about something.

"You can stay with us!" Steven suddenly exclaimed running straight at Naruto only stop mere inches from the blonde. "If he doesn't remember anything then he's not dangerous right?" the young boy questioned. The gems seemed to sport faces of curiosity almost like they agreed with Steven's logic, expect for Garnet who still held her same stoic expression. That was until a smile came to her face and her hand gracefully set on, Naruto's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Naruto." Garnet said with what sounded like enthusiasm. Needless to say Steven cheered like mad, as did Amethyst, and while Pearl simply congratulated the blonde; she found it hard to contain her excitement. Though a sense of wariness still remained as nobody knew what this Gem was capable of.

The Next Day

Understanding nothing of the place which he would call home Naruto was surprised at how eager, Steven was to show him around Beach City. But not before getting Naruto some acceptable clothes as wearing Greg's oversized clothes wasn't the best look. Now the blonde wore a pair of red shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with a golden star in the chest area, and a pair of sandals much like Steven's own. Casual wear until Naruto could generate his own clothes like the other gems. Currently he was being led around Beach City by the young half-gem, Steven. "Finally there's Connie, Sadie, and Lars." Steven stated "And that's everyone in Beach City that I know." he said "Any questions?" Naruto nodded. "Not even one?" the young boy questioned confused.

"Steven, you've pretty much explained everything I needed to know; besides this place isn't hard to understand. It's peaceful enough minus the gem monsters that show up to cause some sort of mayhem, but they're taken care of pretty quickly." Naruto took a breath "Aside from all that, I've learned much from you regarding Beach City, and for that I thank you." the blonde's smile of gratitude seemed to make Steven light up with joy. Naruto's thoughts went onto what he'd been told about what exactly he was. "They said that I was a gem just like you and them, but they weren't very informative about the history and such." The blonde said "Why is that?" his question while valid was one that Steven didn't have the answer to.

"Oh! You have to meet my dad!" Steven exclaimed excitedly grabbing Naruto's hand, and effectively dragging the blonde gem; granted Naruto was actually running with Steven. Running in sandals however, was not the best idea as Naruto wasn't exactly fond of the uneasy feeling that they brought on when running. Reaching the car wash, Naruto could immediately see the obvious family resemblance between Steven and his dad. "Dad, look who I brought!" he exclaimed gaining his father's attention. Turning around Greg was greeted to the sight of Steven presenting Naruto with both are pointed toward the blonde. Greg stared for what seemed like hours before taking in a breath, but surprise was evident on his face upon seeing the star shaped gem in between Naruto's collar; his shirt was low enough to allow the gem to be seen.

"You're a g-gem." Greg stated obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I showed up Monday night." Naruto said rather plainly "So far your son has been showing and teaching me much about Beach City. It's been quite insightful." He stated.

"Well here's hoping that you feel welcome here, but I'm pretty sure that, that won't be a problem." Greg stated with a smile "So where're you coming from anyway?" to answer this question, Naruto pointed up.

"I'm not sure, but apparently I crashed here from space." He explained "Other than my own name which is Naruto, and what I've learned so far I don't remember anything else. Whoever I was before is lost to me, and all I can do is hope that I wasn't evil." Unconsciously he touched the gold sapphire gem embedded into the back of his neck. "But I doubt that I could ever be evil I wouldn't make a good villain anyway." He laughed attempting to cheer himself up, but the very thought of him ever being a bad person weighed heavy in his mind. Greg could tell that the gem was nervous about his shrouded past, and while he would leave it alone for now; it was a subject that would need to be brought up some time. For now however he wanted to make a good first impression.

"I wouldn't worry too much about something about that, you're here now with a clean slate and no memories of the past; you've pretty much got a restart on life." Greg stated "There are a lot of people who'd give anything for what you've been given." Such words of wisdom made the blonde smile. For the rest of the day Naruto spent the day with Steven and Greg, and after a while he found that he liked it; being around them. Joy was the emotion that he proclaimed to have. As the night began to take hold Naruto told Steven that he would be back at the house in a bit. Now he sat on the beach alone and he didn't know why, but something inside whispered to him words that were to fuzzy to make out.

'F-feel j-joy, feel happiness, and feel…real lo-' the voice was cut off before it could finish that last word; this was the clearest that he'd heard. Maybe this was his subconscious trying to tell him something? But if that was the answer then why was the voice so fuzzy? For now it was a simple mystery that could wait, it wasn't important at the moment anyway. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate on the things around him and found a sense of peacefulness among the sound of the wave and night air. The feel of every grain of sand on his hand gave off a seemingly endless feeling of minerals, and the sensation of a sign of life coming toward him was incredibly detailed. Blue eyes widened at that last feeling, turning to his right he saw the person who was indeed coming toward him; a smile came to his face.

"Hey there Pearl." He greeted the gem who found him.

"Naruto what are you doing out so late?" Pearl questioned though the same could be asked of her.

"Just taking in the feelings of this place, and seeing how I feel about them." he answered "What about you; what are you doing out so late?" he questioned catching the gem off guard.

"W-well I saw that you weren't on the couch so I came out here to see what you were doing." She said though Naruto could see through her not so obvious lie.

"How'd you know where I was?" Naruto questioned with a smirk, he'd caught her, and she knew it. Lucky for her, Naruto wasn't one to say words that needn't be said.

"Steven has taken a liking to you." she stated with a small smile "Tomorrow we'll be training you with Steven." She paused upon seeing Naruto's worrying expression. "That's right, you don't know how to use any of your powers; heck you don't even know how to summon your weapon. But that's okay because you'll have help just like Steven." What Pearl got was Naruto's cute smile, her face red a bit at the sight.

"Thanks…I believe that I'm going to love calling this place home." His words gave Pearl a semblance that Naruto may indeed become what the human expression was, but it was an expression that she dared not say aloud she needed to think on it. Pearl hesitantly put her hope for Naruto on the line. That night both would wonder about what tomorrow would bring. Neither knew that Amethyst and Garnet had seen and heard everything with a wide yet mischievous smile on their faces.

Beach City – The Next Day

To Naruto, learning was the process of advancement and power; well that's what he personally believed. Today he and Steven would be learning together, granted he was new to this while Steven was not. There were two things that he'd be training in today, shape shifting and activating the bubble that was protecting him when he crashed. The bubble was primarily used for defensive purposes and keeping gem monsters contained. "Concentration is a key part in using any gem skill; keep that concentration going until it comes to be natural." Garnet explained. Naruto simply nodded and extended both his hands, his body still and unmoving.

"Dig…deep, and bring out…the…power…into what you want." His eyes widened upon hearing the voice once again, it was giving advice this time, and its words were much clearer now. Calming his breathing he began to feel not just all things around him, but the feeling of magic energy inside. His thoughts went through into silent commands, and the result was exactly what he wanted. An average sized bubble had phased around him. Poking at it, Garnet found that it was hard as rock.

"On your first try to, are you sure you don't remember using this before?" Steven teased.

"Maybe I did use this before, but I kind of doubt it because of the…" Naruto paused unable to utter a word about the voice, it was like he was being blocked from even mention it. "Anyway what's next on the list, it was shape shifting right?" Garnet caught Naruto's sudden cut-off sentence, and something about it wasn't right; it was obvious that something had just silenced him. Allowing this to pass, she explained the process of shape shifting; the only question Naruto had was kind of expected. "I don't understand, could you please explain it to where I don't have an aneurysm?" truly he was confused.

"Imagine your arm stretching out like a snake." Amethyst stated "Or like some kind of weird sea monster!" she exclaimed. This brought a look of realization to the blonde's face; apparently this was the best kind of explanation. Putting up his right arm in front of him he once again tapped into his magic energy while imagining his arm stretching out. His bones becoming loose, his skin being able to handle the act, and the thought of a snake in his mind; his arm glowed and as it died down his arm was now completely black. His hand was no longer a hand, but a snake head with eyes, a mouth, and fangs. It stretched out around Naruto's body, its length continuing to grow as Naruto silently commanded. "Wow you took the snake thing literally." She stated gaining the snake's attention. Its tongue hissing at the gem "What! You wanna go silky?!" not wanting to risk getting his arm cut off by Amethyst, Naruto quickly retracted his arm effectively turning it back to normal.

"Full body shape shifting is possible as well?" he questioned.

"Yes, but it takes a lot more concentration and energy; add that to the fact that you need detailed knowledge about what you want to transform into. Whether it is a person or animal." Pearl explained. For a few seconds the blonde was silent as he contemplated what he currently knew in detail. Snapping his fingers he thought of someone that he could easily transform into. Concentrating he allowed the glow to envelop his body, and take for of the person he was thinking of. The light died down and Pearl was now looking at an exact replica of herself, but minus her own gem.

"Turning into people I know is much easier than taking the form of someone on the street." Naruto stated "But I must admit that this feels weird taking your form." He said getting no answer. "Something wrong Pearl?" For Pearl, it was actually kind of odd seeing someone transform into her. Was it some sort of flattery?

"Nothing's wrong it's just uh, you've got it nearly perfect!" she nervously said "g-good job." Granted Naruto and Steven couldn't exactly place where Pearl's true emotions were, Garnet and Amethyst on the other hand could. Only a few days in and Naruto was already getting on Pearl's good side; granted the blonde didn't know that he was unconsciously doing such a thing. 'It's nearly perfect!' she silently exclaimed 'How is he able to make it so detailed?' she paused when a profound thought came to mind. 'Has he been checking me out?' while Pearl did consider herself to be quite attractive she never did receive any attention from males or females, and while she didn't show it she did find it disappointing. Yet here was Naruto the new gem of the group, possibly making a subtle pass at her.

'Wow, he really got to her.' Garnet noted, she'd known Pearl for more than a thousand years now, and this was only the second person who'd been able to get Pearl this flustered. The first was Rose. Getting tired of the awkward silence Naruto proceeded to turn back to his own form.

'Two lessons down and easily accomplished.' Naruto silently stated. For the rest of the day he and Steven would be working on the reaction time when it came to the bubble, but at the same time Steven would try and bring out his weapon; the shield that his mother used. Naruto found that while he couldn't yet bring out his weapon, he could improvise via shape shifting his fingers into metallic claws. They were crude, but they'd have to do until he could bring out his weapon. That night the blonde found himself on the beach once again staring at the waves.

"You…did s-so good today…proud of you." the voice praised, but Naruto said nothing as it faded away. Its origins were still unknown and he didn't want to take the chance of replying, and suddenly being taken over. Granted he didn't know if that would actually happen, but better safe than sorry. As sleep began to take him, and he trekked up to the house he could say with certainty that he loved it here in Beach City. He loved his home.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Person Singing: _"Song lyrics"_

AN: I don't own any of the song lyrics or songs that show up in this story, please don't kill or sue me.

Chapter 2

Claws ripped through the air with ease and silence; movements were quick and pulled off with little to no hesitation. Five combined into one with incredible speed enabling a curved blade to slice through with one final deadly strike. Had there been an enemy before him Naruto would have cut them to pieces in an amazing display of self-weaponized skill; if it wasn't a form of fighting before then it was now. 'Incorporating this with whatever my weapon may be difficult, but I'll deal with it when the time comes.' Naruto silently stated turning his hand back to normal. "Still haven't tested my long range attack idea." He sighed only to be snapped from his musings by the sound of someone approaching him. Turning around he saw that it was Garnet. "Hey." He greeted.

"There are some questions I need to ask you." Garnet bluntly stated. "It's for the safety of this team and Steven." Naruto's face went serious as to show that he understood how serious this had just become; Garnet knew that she now had Naruto's undivided attention. "I need to know if you truly don't remember anything from your past, and I need to know if there's been any progress with your memories and mental state." For a moment Naruto looked confused before understanding what the Crystal Gem Leader was talking about.

"In regards of my memories I really don't remember anything but my name, and progress hasn't really" he paused "there's been this voice in my head ever since I came here, it sounds female and keeps telling me things, and praising me whenever I succeed at learning how to use my Gem abilities." He couldn't see it, but Garnet's eyes were now slightly widened at his words. "It- she sounds so familiar like I know her so well, like she's someone that I once…" the word clicked "loved." He said in a sort of daze before snapping into a questioning look "Does that make any sense?" Garnet held her chin pondering what Naruto had just said. The teen looking Gem did have two gems, but something was off. Was it possible that Naruto didn't know that he was a fusion or had he simply been fused so long that he'd forgotten? It was a strange mystery really, one that couldn't be solved right away because of many unknown elements.

"Well from what you said, it's possible that—" a sudden and very massive smash caught the two off guard as something emerged from the sea. Large in size and long length, it boasted two red crab like claws and a shell of the tasty animal, on its head was a cracked light green square gem. "We'll continue this conversation after this thing is bubbled." Naruto looked to the Gem Monster and smirked.

"I've never tasted crab meat!" the blonde exclaimed before dodging one of the massive claws, Garnet did the same as she sprinted at the monster; her gauntlets ready to smash it into the ground. Running along the claw, Naruto's now clawed hand left a trail of pain along the monster's arm causing it to roar in anger. "Oh god that's foul." He said before jumping over the long tongue that'd been whipped at him, and with a single slice he severed it bringing out another vicious roar. The monster's snake-like body twisted sideways allowing it to throw Naruto into the air giving him a good view of what Garnet was doing.

Punching into the monster's soft underbelly, Garnet was forced to jump up as it twisted once again; now she was on the shell part of its body. It looked to Garnet despite having no visible eyes, but she only smirked upon seeing Naruto coming down on the monster's head. Taking the opening, she launched herself forward just as it tried to shake Naruto off. Powering up her gauntlets to make them bigger, she gave the monster a fist to its jaw causing the shell that protected its face to smash into bits. "Naruto, now!" the blonde didn't need to be told twice as his hands turned into long blades that pierced into the soft flesh of the massive monster. It was still for a few moments before poofing into a limbless cloud, its gem falling into the sand. Landing onto the sand, Naruto couldn't help but give a yell of joy as Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it into the Temple.

"My first fight and it was so much fun!" he squealed still pumped up.

"You did pretty well without your weapon, you improvised rather well using shape shifting." Garnet said, gaining Naruto's attention.

"It's such a useful ability with some very nice potential." He stated "But that'll change a bit when I'm able to bring forth my weapon depending on what it is." He said calming down a bit. "So what else did you want to ask?" for a moment he saw Garnet smile.

"Nothing else, for now I have everything I need." She said before going back to the Temple, leaving Naruto to go back to training after such a random fight.

Temple – Pearl's Room

By all means Pearl was considered a rather calm and rational gem with a knack for going about things logically, but she also had a slight emotional problem that could make her either very dangerous or very reckless; both could be triggered by a few things. With the most prominent being her memories of the former leader of the Crystal Gems and Steven's mother; Rose Quartz, the pink haired woman was often on Pearl's mind. But as of late, her thoughts were on the newest addition to their team. "Naruto" she said holding her chin. The gem was an oddity in her eyes, but at the same time he seemed so unique. "Well he does seem to have some sort of amnesia, so there's that." She stated only for her thoughts to go back to the first time she saw, granted he looked to be a young man, but at the same time he was so adorably cute. Her eyes widened at such thoughts "Where did that come from?" she received no answer, he mind went to the night when she spoke to him. The blonde had been so nice about the fact that she felt her body steam up when they talked, he knew that she'd been watching both him and Steven; but for that night it'd been mostly him. "Active in the day, but when night comes around, he's so much more lax about things when he sits on the beach and just stares out at the ocean and into the stars." She paused "Closer investigation may be needed in order to figure him out…to see if he's single—a true ally! That's what I meant… yeah." For hours on end, Pearl wouldn't even think about Rose, it wasn't normal for her, but it would feel nice to think about someone else.

Beach City – Nighttime

Naruto watched at the sea constantly moved among the slight wind that blew along the air, to him it looked like a dance of sorts. With the wind holding the lead "Two natural powers dancing in unison as a single endless dance that moves all around this planet." He whispered. "What do you think, Pearl?" he questioned much to the gem's surprise, she'd tried to be so quiet about it. But it didn't matter anymore, he'd sensed her. "Well?" Pearl stood next to him.

"It does look exactly like that, but sometimes the wind gets to rowdy and makes the sea crash and falter or worse create destruction; the dance gets violent and goes astray from the beauty of peace." Pearl said "What kind of dance do you think that they're doing?"

"A waltz with the Earth as their ball room, and us as the spectators"

"Then this dance of theirs has been going on for more than five thousand years." She stated.

"Yet they never tire and they never stop no matter what." Naruto paused "Do you think that they love each other that much." Pearl found that she was unable to answer as a blush overtook her face. "Maybe one of them wants to stop but the other won't let go." She looked to him "Or maybe they need each other." She needed to change the subject before she said something foolish. Naruto would soon find that he enjoyed his night talks with Pearl, and the night in general when all was quiet except the waves.

Chapter 2 End

AN: Next chapter starts during episode 20.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was beautiful all of it, a sea of stars that brightened the sky. But this wasn't the real world and he didn't know how he got here, but this place felt so familiar, like he'd been here before. Looking at how he looked in the water reflection, he saw that he was now wearing a sleeveless t shirt that went down to his waist with colors of gold and light blue; at the center was a golden star. The pants he wore resembled baggy sweat pants that were light blue with a green star on his left thigh, but his feet were covered in light blue shoes that weren't special in the least bit. "Am, I dead?" he questioned only to hear a laugh, looking behind him he was now face to face with a beautiful woman. But he noticed something odd about her, in the back of her neck was a circular shaped hole. "Who are you?" he asked unconsciously touching his gem. The red headed woman laughed a bit, and now that he looked closer, she was wearing the same clothes as him. Her green eyes gazed into his blue eyes, and they were silent for a moment before tears streamed down Naruto's face. "Sister." Instinctively he ran into her arms, hugging her tight.

"That's right Naruto; I'm here with you once again."Kushina said holding her little brother tight "I've been waiting for this day for more than six hundred years since we left that miserable planet; now we get to see each other if only for a little while."Naruto's teary eyes widened at this. Kushina began to speak of the past and though he would get only a limited amount at the moment, it was good enough for him.

Two Weeks Later – Gem Communication Hub

It was massive in scale, and maybe about the height of the temple; but the temple didn't have a beam of energy coming out from the top. "What magical place of mysteries is this?" Steven questioned in amazement.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, this was once a communication hub for Gem kind but lately it's begun emitting bursts of electromagnetic interference." Pearl happily explained.

"So what does that mean?"

"It's hurting television." Garnet stated.

"By the stars, that horrible." Naruto said glaring at the massive hub, just like Steven, he too watched TV. Proclaiming that he would save television, Steve began to push and punch the extremely hard Hub; obviously to no avail. "Wait a second, wouldn't we have to take out all those pillars?" the blonde questioned looking up at all the large pillars.

"That's right, and we'd be here all day so what we need is a well thought out plan." Pearl said giving Amethyst that smug look of 'I'm right' look, her gem began to glow, but Garnet wouldn't have it.

"No, what we need is Sugilite." The black haired Gem leader stated. "Amethyst fuse with me."

"What?!" Pear and Amethyst exclaimed in unison, with Amethyst being the most excited one; Pearl wasn't so excited. Amethyst was more than excited about the proposition of fusion as she went on about bigger and better.

"Wait, Garnet, you and Amethyst can be a bit unstable when you fuse."

"Unstable?" Naruto questioned "In what way do you exactly mean?" the very thought of an unstable fusion while interesting did smell of danger for Steven.

"When their personalities combine they become more reckless and volatile." She explained before turning to Garnet "Please fuse with me, we need to be careful."

"No, what we need to be is huge." Garnet said putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Oh yeah let's wreck this joint!" Amethyst exclaimed as she and Garnet walked a safe distance away in order to do the fusion dance. With Pearl obviously being against it.

"How reckless and volatile are we talking, because Garnet's personality seems to be more mellowed out." Naruto said "You'd think that, that would have some effect on Amethyst's… more wild side." Pearl sighed.

"You'd think that it would, but- y-you'll see what I mean." She said glancing to Naruto who was now watching the two intently "Each fusion dance is different depending on the Gems who are fusing; theirs is more exposing in human terms." She said as Garnet and Amethyst began to dance. Naruto knew what she meant, it looked wild like something you'd see at a party; granted not something he could do because of his figure. Either way, they were synchronizing rather nicely and Amethyst was obviously having fun. Granted Pearl was now covering Steven's eyes. "A bit too rated M for a kid huh?" Pearl simply nodded, she wasn't a fan of the dual dancing. The two collided in a form of white, the fusion was taking form, and from where he was standing he could say for sure. "She's huge." He gaped in amazement. Sugilite had four, lilac eyes located under her strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth was twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth while her hair was giant plume of spiky, dark-violet hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's, but messier. Her skin color is lavender, like Amethyst's. She appears to have purple fingernails painted to appear as gems themselves. But in truth her Gemstones are located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms. "So this is Sugilite." The blonde said whilst staring up at the massive woman. She laughed.

"Ha! I forgot how great it feels to be me!" Sugilite exclaimed

"That's Sugilite?!" Steven exclaimed in amazement.

"That's right baby!" she knelled down "Hey Steven wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" his excitement couldn't be contained, Naruto too was interested to see what this fusion was capable of; she looked capable of mass power and destruction. With a single movement she summoned a massive purple version of Garnet's gauntlet, it was quickly grabbed by a longer and much larger version of Amethyst's whip. Her weapon was a huge flail.

"Whoa! You gonna smash stuff with that thing?!" he exclaimed

"That's the plan! Where do I start?"

"Oh, do that one!" he pointed to one of the pillars. The massive fusion was happy oblige as she launched her flail straight at the intended target, it sucked to be that pillar. But she didn't stop there, no, she began to smash it all. Now Naruto could see what Pearl meant.

"This is going to get bad so fast, brash and reckless combined with a great yet destructive power." His gaze went to Pearl, she was equally worried for Steven's safety, she looked to him; they both nodded in unison. Suddenly bringing his saber out, he sliced through a large piece of debris that came at him while Pearl kicked another into pieces.

"Be careful you're—" a rock smacked into the young boy's face effectively sending him to the ground. "Steven!" she exclaimed going for the boy, another piece of debris was about to come down onto them, but was quickly sliced into pieces via Naruto's saber. "Ugh! You're just too much!" she angrily stated.

"Maybe you're just too little!" Sugilite taunted still smiling as she continued to destroy.

"We need to get out of here before things get to dangerous for him to be here, agreed?"

"I couldn't agree more!" she said while Naruto destroyed another large rock that came at them. Grabbing Steven, Pearl hurried to the warp pad while Naruto covered them.

"Wait, but what about Sugilite?" the young Gem questioned.

"She'll have to find her own way home, she'll be ok." Naruto stated only for Steven to groan in disappointment as the three of them warped back to the Temple.

Universe Home

Naruto wasn't surprised one bit at what he was seeing or what he'd just heard; Steven was starting his own makeshift gym. "Yet this feeling of foreboding still won't go away." He said to nobody in particular.

"Oh, we'll need sweat bands." He heard the boy said as he ran up to the house, Naruto was simply standing outside the door watching. Greg, Sadie, and Lars were a part of this 'gym'.

"Steven what are you doing Pearl?" questioned looking from Steven to him.

"He's/I'm starting a gym." The two said in unison. "I'm gonna get super strong like Sugilite!" Pear couldn't help but grimace at his words.

"Steven, I don't think this is such a good idea." Pearl said much to Steven's distress.

"But, I wanna be strong so I can be useful to the team."

"As good as a goal that is, being muscle bound isn't exactly the way to go about it, you're fighting skills using that shield of yours is still in need of some work." Naruto stated "Don't get me wrong, working on physical strength Is also important as well, but in your case it's not exactly a sole thing you should work on." He explained.

"Well put, and Steven there are other ways of being strong." Pearl said, the distressed look on her face couldn't be hidden no matter how fast she tried to keep her composure, and Naruto had seen it almost immediately.

"But. I wanna be strong in the real way." Steven's words only seemed to upset the Gem even more "Come on Pearl, let's get beefy!" he exclaimed.

"I think I'd rather not." She stated as she went into the house.

"In any case—" Naruto didn't get to finish as Pearl dragged him in with her. 'Ok so this is where I'm going apparently; goodbye free will and decision making!' he silently exclaimed as Pearl let him go, she sighed. "Don't worry, if I know Steven which I do, he'll learn a lesson from this and come out with some newfound knowledge." He said, trying to reassure Pearl that Steven was going to be fine. Pearl simply looked to him before seeing the pile of clothes

"Steven.." she groaned as Naruto took a seat on one of the chairs.

Pearl: _"Why do you have to look up to her_

 _Aside from in a literal sense?_

 _Don't you know that a power that big_

 _Comes with a bigger expense?_

 _And can't you see that she's out of control_

 _And overzealous?_

 _I'm telling you for your own good,_

 _And not because I'm-"_

Naruto: _"We can show you how to be strong..._

 _In the real way._

 _And I know that we can be strong_

 _In the real way"_

Naruto and Pearl: _"And we want to inspire you_

 _We want to be your rock_

 _And when we talk_

 _It lights a fire in you"_

Steven had heard their words before going down to pump up the three that he himself was trying to make strong.

Steven: _"I can show you how to be strong..._

 _In the real way_

 _And I know that we can be strong_

 _In the real way"_

Steven, Pearl, and Naruto: _"And I want to inspire you_

 _I want to be your rock_

 _And when I talk_

 _It lights a fire in you_

 _I want to inspire you_

 _I want to be your rock_

 _And when I talk_

 _It lights a fire in you!"_

It took a few hours, which was impressive by what Naruto had expected, but Steven had come back inside to rest. "Sore from getting ripped, huh?" the blonde teased "Gotta endure that pain kid." He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he helped Steven down the stairs.

"I don't understand." Pearl suddenly said "Amethyst and Garnet should've been back by now!"

"Likely because the warp pad on their side was destroyed." Naruto stated "That last piece of debris that came at us while we were on the warp pad must've destroyed it on their end." Pearl didn't need to think about this as it was what most likely happened during the chaos. The ground suddenly began to rumble causing the hose to shake a bit. "Fifty says that that's our missing fusion friend." He said as they ran out the door, Naruto was correct as off in the distance they could see Sugilite coming their way. "She doesn't look happy."

"Not one bit." Pearl agreed.

"I'm bored!" Sugilite exclaimed upon reaching the shore.

"You're back!" Pearl exclaimed now a couple feet away from the giant, Naruto was next to her, but he was ready to draw his blade.

"You left me behind!" she stated pointing at Naruto and then Pearl.

"We just thought that you didn't need any help, now why don't you separate and we can all sit down and relax—"

"No!" her answer was kicking the two back skidding away a couple feet.

"You've been fused too long." Naruto stated

"And now you're losing yourself!" Pearl finished, they knew that a fight was unavoidable now.

"I am myself, and I'm sick of being split up so you better get used to me and get this trash off my beach!" she exclaimed before crushing Steven's makeshift gym with her foot. Naruto could sense Steven descending to them, and he wouldn't allow that.

"Steven stay up there!" he ordered as he and Pearl drew their weapons.

"Two on two, bring it!" the battle had begun. The two charged at the giant woman , with Naruto jumping at her and Pearl doing the same. Seeing the massive hand that was about to swipe them away, Pearl sent an energy blast from her spear causing the hand to be burned and Sugilite to exclaim in anger. Seeing an opening the two cut upward, splitting the visor that covered the giant woman's four eyes. Sadly this was all they could do while in the air, and Sugilite took advantage of that via a harsh head-butt that sent Pearl and Naruto to the ground. Thankfully the two were resilient to pain, but despite her size she was still fast enough to try and punch Naruto in the ground only for Pearl to pull him out of the way. Sadly they weren't fast enough to avoid the massive foot that sent them flying to the side.

"She has a veritable size and physical advantage, but her ego is way too big." The blonde said.

"Then let's damage it!" Pearl said as they got up, bruises on their bodies. Only two hits and they were tired, at least that flail wasn't being used.

"What you two want some more?!" she roared.

"Any day" Naruto exclaimed

"You aren't a match for us, not now not ever!"

"Face we'll always be stronger in the real way!" they taunted in unison. Sugilite punched downward only for the two to jump away and run the other way while the massive fusion chased after them with a vengeance.

"Get back here!" they didn't bother responding "Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Go!" Steven exclaimed, Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he and Pearl reached the edge of the top of the temple. Grabbing Naruto's hand, the two leapt off.

"Ha! Nice try" she exclaimed as she prepared to finish the two with the now spinning flail. They smirked before turning around and throwing their respective weapons at the giant's feet. The two weapons impacted with the ground underneath, causing Sugilite to fall to the ground. Thankfully she got up rather quickly in order to taunt them some more, but they simply smirked upon seeing the weapon coming down.

"That all you got?! You think that's enough to beat me—" her own flail silenced her when it came crashing down onto her head. The result was near instant as she poofed and separated into Garnet and Amethyst once again. Landing onto the sand, Pearl ran over to her defeated friends.

"Amethyst, Garnet are you two ok?!" she questioned.

"Sugilite overworked our bodies, it a little painful." Garnet stated.

"I've got a monster headache." Amethyst groaned.

"You're not the one who got head-butted into the next century." Naruto said as he helped Garnet up.

"Pearl, you were right, we should've come up with a plan." Garnet said "Sorry about this you two." An apology accepted, a lesson learned for Steven about being strong, and a bit of excitement that now had Naruto riled up.

Beach City – Nighttime

His saber slashed through the air with precision, grace, and deathly strikes that could kill in a single hit. The wind guided him as his senses allowed for the muscle memory of how he fought in the war with his brothers and sisters. The memories he got back had given him access to his weapon, his blade did a full 360 only to be blocked by her spear. Swipe upward and dodge the blade that nearly cut into his face. Their faces were blank as their blade clashed together time after time. But those faces changed with each dodge and block, they smiled as they spared with deadly accuracy. To some this looked to be a battle to the death, but for them it felt so natural. In a final attack their blades clashed together for dominance against the other. "You did pretty well against, Sugilite." Pearl complimented pushing back only slightly, but Naruto quickly returned.

"Well that's obviously because I had such an incredible partner." Naruto said with a smirk, Pearl blushed as their weapons went away. "Would we have looked like that if had fused?" he questioned.

"Oh no we'd would've looked much better than that, our personalities aren't like theirs and not to mention our bodies are different." She stated. "Every fusion is based on the two gems that fuse, how their personalities get along with each other, and how strong their bond with each other." She paused for a moment. "Is there anyone watching us?" she asked ushering Naruto to search for any life signatures that were around.

'What am I doing, it's too early for something like this, but then again this is just a test run to see how this would work.' She couldn't explain this pull that attracted her to the blonde, it felt like; she shook the thought out of her head. Looking around to the if anyone was there, she sighed in relief as she find none. "Good." Pearl suddenly took Naruto's waist and left hand, she was leading. Slowly they went back and forth for a few moments before Pearl twirled Naruto around before gently pulling him back in close. As the flow increased and their movements hastened, their gems and bodies began to glow in unison until they melded together in a single entity. If someone from far away looked toward the temple they'd see a rather tall humanoid figure with four arms, but none of its features would be able to be seen. To them the figure would be completely pitch black.

"Now this is what I call a fusion." The unnamed fusion whispered as to not wake up Steven "Now what should I call myself?" it smirked as a single name came to mind, and it was perfect.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Naruto and Pearl's talks with mostly happen during the night while in private as this'll allow for little interruption unless the plot calls for it. Also the final paring and it won't be changed is going to be Naruto x Pearl x Peridot x Lapis; it's going to weird in a way, but I'll try and make it work considering recent episodes.

"Normal Talking"

" _Flashback Speaking"_

Chapter 4

Sometimes Naruto didn't bother questioning the missions that they went on, and thus was why he wasn't bothering to question why they were in an underwater temple looking for the Glass of Time. "Why exactly are we looking for this Glass of Time which I'm assuming can manipulate time to a certain degree?" he questioned.

"Well we need to keep it safe of course." Pearl stated.

"Hasn't it been safe here for like a hundred years now? Besides who would be crazy enough to come here without truly knowing what it looks like?"

"We are." Garnet stated.

"What about the traps?" his eyes went to the floating hourglass "Huh, there are a lot of these things." He stated while still looking for the one that they were looking for.

"What about this little one?" Steven asked looking at the small circular hourglass.

"Steven the legendary glass of time won't be nearly as small and insignificant; it'll be beautiful and grand like this one." Pearl with glee upon seeing the most elegant looking one she could find.

"I think it's this one." Garnet said though Naruto wasn't really surprised.

"The biggest one?" she questioned.

"Pretty sure getting that thing to the warp pad is gonna take a while."

"I can carry it." her knuckles cracked as a smirk graced her face.

"I'm sorry but aren't we forgetting about the massive and most obvious trap here?" the blonde questioned.

"He's right, we have to be careful which one, we touch, and you remember what happened last time we were here." Pearl said. A questionable yet slightly disturbed look took onto Naruto's face, if they'd been here before then they knew about the trap and what would happen if activated; that's when it clicked in Naruto's mind.

"This place flooded last time didn't it?" Pearl nodded with a frown "Did I ever mention that I have a severe fear of drowning?"

"Hey guys! I'm calling it" Amethyst exclaimed much to Naruto's surprise and fear "it's this janky one right here!"

"Amethyst stop—" the temple began to shake violently.

"And we are out of here folks, back to the warp pad!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Uh, so it wasn't this one." Naruto couldn't help but giver the 'WTF' look; suddenly the glass ceiling burst open allowing water to flow in. Naruto wasted no time in grabbing Steven faster than even Garnet could react.

"We don't have much time."

"Amethyst comes on!" what happened next wasn't exactly what they expected as Steven ran right toward the rushing water. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Amethyst gets to keep hers" the young gem stated.

"Darn tootin!"

"I'm gonna get the one I picked out!" he stated before rushing to grab the tiny hourglass.

"Steven!" Pearl and Garnet exclaimed as Naruto was about to rush and grab the boy just as he was picking up the hourglass. What happened next only served to confuse the Crystal Gems even more as another Steven metearllized in front of them, but he had his hair combed forward in a way that made Naruto want to gag, it was such an overused hair style.

"Stop right there!" the new Steven exclaimed causing their Steven to turn around in confusion "Give me the time thing Steven!" he commanded, holding out his hand.

"Wait, are you future me?"

"Argh, just hurry up and give it!" the duplicate exclaimed only for two for to come out of nowhere and trip him. Now Naruto was simply backing up as to not interfere with what looked like a time phenomenon; it was about to get so weird and confusing. After a few seconds whom soon turned into a full minute there was a mob of Stevens fighting each other.

"Twenty-three in total, not counting our Steven" Naruto stated "this is why time travel/manipulation should not be allowed!" he exclaimed in frustration. One of the Stevens yelled that Naruto had already gone through an entire lecture on why he thought that, apparently it'd been six hours long.

"Stop it!" the first time duplicate exclaimed causing the many others to stop fighting and look at him with confused expressions. "Look around you, don't you see that this isn't right? When Steven fights Steven, who is the winner? What have we become?!" the others began speaking amongst themselves. Naruto looked to the others with a confused yet concerned expression.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"I-I don't know, this is just so, random." Pearl stated.

"This is what happens when you mess with time, and this is why we shouldn't try and change the past; manipulation of the flow of time is dangerous and should never be tampered with." Garnet stated, quoting what Naruto had said before they'd come here.

"Ah, a direct quote, nice." The blonde said before looking to the mess of Stevens.

"We're not the Stevens we once were, and so I have to end it!" duplicate number one exclaimed only to smash the original Steven's Glass of Time, instantly the others followed via bursting into nothingness. However, what happened next would haunt Steven for hours on end as the other Steven began melting into what looked to be blue sand that dissolved into nothingness. The first grasped Steven by the shoulders.

"Steven, dad can't play beachapalooza with you, the boat's fat, and you've got to find another way!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Steven exclaimed.

"Stay cool forever Steven" he kissed Steven on the cheek "arrivederci." With that, the first duplicate was gone leaving a confused group of Crystal Gems and a traumatized Steven. Grabbing Steven and speeding back to the warp pad, they left the flooding temple in silence. They hadn't even been in there a full hour and things had gotten so messed up that time had been altered before they could even leave. What a lovely way to end a mission.

Time Skip – Beach City – Nighttime - ?

It was water and stars much like his own mindscape, but this wasn't his mindscape; no this was someone else's. The last thing he remembered was leaving Beachapalooza and laying down onto the sand, then this pain in his head until everything went dark. Now he was here inside someone else's mindscape. 'I'm gonna take a guess and say that, that's whose mindscape this is.' He mused. In the distance he could see someone, but upon getting a few feet away he saw that this person was a gem. But the gem was cracked. "Hi there." Naruto greeted with a smile. The new gem jumped up in fright at the sudden intrusion, and she didn't look happy in the least bit. Dark-blue skin and shoulder-length, navy-blue hair in a hairstyle similar to Pearl's, although her bangs are slightly longer. She wore a flowing, navy-blue skirt, knee-length with a downward-facing navy-blue triangle. She also wears a backless, dull-blue and navy-blue halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark-blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and is currently barefoot. And right now she was more than surprised. Then there were her eyes, they were dull pupil-less, mirror-like that contained no irises. "Hi, I'm Naruto." the blonde greeted once again .

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." The now name Lapis greeted now a bit calmer "Were you imprisoned inside here too?" she asked only for Naruto to sport a confused look.

"I don't think so, and even if I was I'm sure the others would notice that I'm gone." He said.

"Others?" her gaze went to Naruto's gems. "You're a gem." She said in slight surprise.

"Correct, this is my gem." He turned around "This is my sister's gem." He said turning around to Lapis's confused look.

"So you're a fusion." Lapis stated only for Naruto to nod.

"Yes and no, for now I'm I fusion, but after a while I'll simply be one gem." He explained "Now then, you said imprisoned, where exactly are we- well you are?" he asked.

"Inside the mirror, it has my cracked gem on the back." she stated "Wait, are you a Crystal Gem?" though she couldn't actually do anything her guard was now up.

"Newest member of the Crystal Gems, I've been here for about a month now, maybe less." In truth he'd lost count of how long he'd been in Beach City. "How long have you been here anyway?" Lapis pondered this question for a few moments before answering.

"One maybe two thousand years, I lost track a long time ago." She stated. "So you really don't know where my mirror is?" Naruto nodded 'no' getting a sad sigh from the trapped Gem.

"You want freedom huh?" the blue haired Gem nodded. "Believe me, I knew that same feeling during my early years of life." Lapis simply gave him a skeptical look. "Don't believe me? Here let me show you." he sat down cross-legged and ushered for Lapis to do the same, it wasn't like she had anything else to do in this prison. "Take my hand, and let me show you the prison that was my early life." Lapis saw that Naruto was no longer smiling, no, he was dead serious now. Taking Naruto's hand, she was instantly pulled into Naruto's memories.

 _Naruto's Memory_

 _Lapis found herself on what looked to be a desolate planet of some sort, the ground was barren and black while the trees were withered and dead with no chance of recovery. The sky was pitch black and a blood red._ "What is this place?" _she questioned as she looked around only to see nothing. Suddenly she heard it, the sound of someone yelling; it sounded like a child. She ran to the source until she was only a few feet away from the child, and what she saw shocked her._

 _"Hello? Anybody?" the child cried in distress, his eyes watery and red from crying so much. The boy looked to be a four year old human child, but the gem in-between his collar bone said otherwise. Those sky blue eyes, those whisker marks on both cheeks, and that spikey blonde hair; she recognized this Gem all too well. Yet on his neck, wrists, and ankles were what looked like black ethereal chains that went into the ground._

"Naruto." _she silently whispered though now in distress by the sight of the first Gem she'd seen in over a thousand years._ "Naruto, what happened? Where are we?" _she asked, but upon trying to touch the child, her hands simply went through him like she wasn't there at all._ "Memories, this must be his earliest memory; likely when he first emerged." _She concluded now following the very young Naruto, but as she did she found it hard to do so as he tripped, fell, and cried out for anyone. But nobody answered, and the chains that tore into his body weren't helping in the least bit; in fact they constricted him every time he cried out. That's when they saw it, a massive Kindergarten injector, but something about it was off. It had a drill and an injector that looked used, but it looked like it could only inject a single gem into the planet; from what she could see, that had indeed been the case. Child Naruto looked to the machine in fear for a few minutes before realizing that it was dead, hesitantly he touched it and nothing happened._ "It's been modified, but where's the gem that emerged…" _her gaze went to Naruto as it became clear as day. One modified Kindergarten Injector and one young gem that was likely a newborn. Was it possible that while incubating, Naruto had taken up all life on the planet?_

 _This would explain why he hadn't met any other Gems; there were no other Gems on the planet so it was just him. The scene shifted causing Lapis to become a bit disorientated before she regains her bearings. It was on fire, all of it, lava exploded from the ground as the ground began to collapse. She did what she would usually do in this situation, she ran for her life. In front of her she saw the still young Naruto running away from the collapsing ground, he was crying whilst running for his life._ "You have to run faster!" _she exclaimed forgetting that the young Naruto couldn't hear her._ "Please, if you don't run faster then you'll die!" _she wanted to save him with everything she had. That's when it happened, the chains pulled the blonde into the ground and into the lava._ "Naruto!" _the memory began to collapse with the last thing she hearing was a monstrous roar, Naruto screaming, and the sight of a four eyed beast that emerged from the ground._

 _Naruto's Memory End _

Lapis knew that being trapped inside of this mirror was bad, but to endure that much loneliness and constriction without any sort of true freedom. Naruto had literal chains on his body that hurt him every time he cried. While she was simply stuck in a mirror without physical pain, but with a lot of pent up aggression against the other Crystal Gems. But Naruto wasn't just trapped, no, he'd been tortured; and for what reason, he didn't know. "My memory after that is simply not there, but I do know that at one point I was the leader of a group of Gems; sadly they were all killed except for me." Naruto stated only to pause, something about what he'd just said didn't sound accurate. "If—If you want, I can find a way to free you when I find you." Lapis turned to him in surprise.

"You'd free me?!" she exclaimed.

"If I can, then yeah I will." He said with a smirk "But if I do, can you promise me that you won't attack any of my friends?" Lapis's eyes twitched upon hearing Naruto's terms. For a few moments she thought about Naruto's terms before grumbling something under her breath, the blonde smiled deviously. "What was that, Lapis?" he smirked, she grumbled something else "Can't hear ya there sweetie." He teased.

"Alright! I agree to your terms, but only if you free me!" she exclaimed obviously upset at the terms in which she'd just agreed to. "What about you?"

"I promise that I'll be the one to free you." Naruto stated before shaking Lapis's hand "It's a date." He smirked. Suddenly he felt a pull "Well I'll see you soon Ms. Lazuli." With that he disappeared, leaving Lapis with something she hadn't had in a long time; Hope.

Chapter 4 End

AN: Will Naruto be able to keep his promise? How will Connie react to meeting Naruto for the first time (Next chapter btw)? Will Lapis keep her end of the deal? How will the other Gems react once they find out? Why the F*** am I still asking these questions? And finally, when will we see Naruto and Pearl's fusion?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto could take any type of task that was thrown at him especially when it involved fighting something, but at the moment he couldn't help but wonder if Garnet was simply trolling him or not. The blonde was currently playing babysitter, his job being to watch Steven and the boy's friend Connie. They were supposed to hang out up here on the hill for lunch or something, his gaze went to the fence that he and Pearl had put up after Amethyst's little accident. Then again a fence up here was long overdue, but why did it take an injury to figure that out? "Then again, I never thought about it either—" he was snapped from his musings by the life signature that emitted from behind him; a human. Turning around he found himself looking at the astounded face of a young girl that he could only assume was Connie Maheswaran. Brown skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair and wore a pair of red lens-less glasses, and looked to be slightly taller than Steven. "Staring isn't polite you know." the blonde said snapping the girl from her stupor.

"Sorry, are you Naruto?" Connie questioned.

"That's right, in the flesh… figuratively speaking, but at the same time literally speaking; it's complicated." The blonde said with a smile "And you must be Connie Maheswaran, Steven's said a lot about you; like how smart you are."

"H-He did- he does?" she stuttered with a small blush, Naruto wasn't really surprised by her reaction, but it did confirm something. Steven and Connie were becoming very compatible, granted he was a bit quick on the gun with such a statement, but it would present itself today. "So Steven says that you're different from the other gems, is it because of your outfit?" for a single moment Naruto wanted call out the girl's bull, but looking closer he saw that she was serious. He let out a small chuckle, children could say the oddest thing sometimes.

"Yeah, I adapted my outfit to suit my surroundings; thus my outfit looks like this." he explained. "Any other questions?" he wanted to get any questions the girl might have out of the way now as to not take time away from her hanging out with Steven.

"How many planets have been to?"

"I remember that the number is higher than nine with most being me making them into colonies." He stated.

"What's your weapon?"

"A saber." He brought it out much to the girl's amazement, it looked perfect.

"How old are you?" Naruto stroked his chin.

"Not sure." Connie was silent for a few moments before readying her final question. "I know that it's over seven thousand years, it might be more." She said.

"Do you like Pearl?" he gave the girl a confused look.

"Of course I do, she's a very good friend. Wait what kind of question is that?" Naruto questioned. Such a strange question for Connie to ask, of course he liked Pearl; he liked all the Crystal Gems including Steven. Lion on the other hand was Steven's pet maybe? Either way, Naruto and Lion were on neutral terms.

"I mean do you like her like her." she said empathizing the 'like' part. It took a few moments, but Naruto blushed a bit much to the girl's amusement. 'Got ya!' she silently stated.

"That's a secret."

"If you say so." She smirked. The again Steven did speak of how Naruto and Pearl acted around each other, and the way he described them it seemed like they were dating, but in fact they weren't.

"Yo, Steven come on!" he exclaimed as the boy was being carried by Lion, needless to say the animal didn't like being used as transportation for such a simple task. As evident by letting Steven drop to the ground, it's gaze went to Naruto; the blonde returned the gaze. Silence reigned for a few moments before the two nodded at each other, words were never needed between the two. After setting up the picnic cloth, the four sat down with Naruto tuning out the kids allowing him to meditate. He'd know if they called on him, as technically he was still listening. 'There's still too much to worry about, Lapis's freedom, my memories, and the unknown future that I fear will bring catastrophe; it's all too much to simply ignore.' His memories then went to the one place he hated most of all, in his list it was at the very top.

'Home World.' Kushina hissed 'They can't be allowed to set foot on this planet again, you know what they'll do, and they'll destroy and bring ruin to anything and everyone they find.' Naruto nodded. 'If need be we'll shatter any Home World Gem that dares come here, they'll be shown no mercy.' Though a remnant she still held the original Kushina's hate for the Home World and their actions. They'd seen the atrocities that Home World was capable of first hand.

'More than half of the Shinju members were the ones who left because of Home World's xenophobic actions, granted not all Gems of the Home World thought that way, but enough that our deceased brethren left.' Before he could say anything else, he was pulled into a mindscape once again. 'Then there were—' she was suddenly cut off.

Lapis's Mindscape

The two stared at each other from a good three feet away from each other, but it was Lapis who was worried the most at the moment. "I could hear both of you and I could feel it." Lapis said, but Naruto said nothing. "Your hatred for Home World is massive; why?" Lapis questioned.

"My reason my hatred is my own, and I'm sorry that it got pushed into your mindscape as well." The blonde apologized "I don't know how, but it would seem that there's a sort of psychic link between us, it's very interesting but not a good thing in the end." He stated much to her confusion. "You shouldn't have to deal with my negative emotions, hopefully this will end when you're freed." He sighed before sitting down. "I can't remember where this hate stems from, but all I know for now is that I hope that Steven won't ever have to deal with Home World or Gems from there; he doesn't deserve that kind of danger." Lapis tried hard to contain her uneasiness that was currently creeping through her body, now she knew that Naruto hated Home World and would kill because of this hatred.

"Well, not all Home World Gems are that bad, in fact some are really good people." she stated trying to sate the blonde's anger. "If you met a Home World Gem right now on peaceful terms would you give that Gem a chance?" Blue eyes went to Lapis, and Naruto simply smirked playfully.

"Of course I would, I mean I'm not a monster." He chuckled "But, I have yet to meet a Home World Gem so I don't know how that would go or turn out." She relaxed a bit upon hearing this, Naruto wasn't as volatile as she thought. "Now it's my turn, why do you hold such contempt for my friends?" Lapis grimaced at the question.

"They don't care about other Gems, all they care about is the Earth and nothing else." Lapis stated "Their rebellion could've been avoided if they'd just- ugh!" Naruto's interest had just peeked even more upon hearing this. A rebellion? He would have to ask one of the Gems about this. "Why did you agree to free me?" the blonde was taken aback by the question.

"Well, because you seem like a really good person, like someone I can trust." He explained "Like you're one of my friends ." he paused. "It's strange yet nice in a way." Standing up he smiled as he could feel himself being pulled back. "See you soon Lapis."

"Same to you, Naruto." with that the blonde was gone leaving Lapis alone once again with her thoughts, and right now they were conflicted. Only twice had she spoken with the blonde and this was the first time they'd talked so casually together like it was normal; like she wasn't imprisoned inside this stupid mirror. "A friend that you can trust." She repeated now looking at her reflection, she was surprised at what she saw. How she originally looked how she really looked, but this image changed as he thoughts drifted from Naruto. Trust, this word was now foreign to her as she didn't trust anyone and that hadn't changed but that wasn't the case anymore. Naruto truly trusted her and so she would trust him. "It's been a long time since I've felt this- this much faith." She smiled.

Beach City – Nighttime

Healing spit is what Steven had, Naruto had been surprised by such a revelation; it wasn't tears but it healed nonetheless. The young Gem was making progress at a nice pace that Naruto could appreciate, but it would need to trained much better if Steven was to ever fight for real in the battlefield. Battles wouldn't ever off the table when it came to being part of the Crystal Gems. "So, I heard that you made quite the impression on Steven's friend." Pearl said. "I understand that she asked a certain question that you didn't answer." Naruto smirked devilishly upon hearing this. "It's not really important anymore, but what's the answer?" Pearl tried to hide it, but she couldn't, she wanted the answer. The blonde took on a pondering look, Pearl was becoming rather antsy and her thoughts were racing between hundreds of things ranging from Rose, Naruto, Steven, and many other things.

"Well I guess it'd have to be y—" Naruto stopped short as he could now feel it, Lapis's mirror was somewhere around here, close yet kind of far away. The Gem was likely yelling out to him so loud that she was giving out her position out in every direction, and this wasn't good for Naruto in the slightest as his head now felt like it was breaking. Falling to the ground in pain he held his head in pain. "Lapis" he whispered but Pearl couldn't hear it as she went to help the blonde. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Pearl exclaimed trying to get Naruto to look at her only gasp in shock upon seeing his eyes, they were now dull pupil-less, and mirror-like with no irises. "W-What's going on?" she held the now crying blonde to her chest.

"I can't see you."

"I'm right here." Both Pearl and Lapis said in worry though Pearl couldn't hear Lapis as the Gem was communicating with Naruto via psychic link, but after a few moments Lapis could see what was wrong with Naruto. It was her, she'd called out to loud while she was way too close to him. After a few moments, Naruto went into unconsciousness, he didn't retreat back into his gem but at least he wasn't dead.

Two Days Later – Beach City – Evening

Naruto honestly didn't know what happened to him, he'd been fine until he felt Lapis calling out to him. Currently he was laying on the sofa with body pains that would put a normal human down, but Naruto wasn't human or normal. 'I can still feel her, but she's calmer now, like I can—' his senses showed him something, Steven with the mirror 'I know where she is now, it's time to fulfill a promise.' He silently stated before painfully getting up, pain wasn't important at the moment. Going out the window he endured his pain and ran to where he knew Steven and Lapis were. Speeding as fast as he could he saw the young Gem with the mirror behind a rock. "Steven!" the blonde called out much to the boy's shock; this was the chance.

"Let…Naruto…free me!"the mirror/Lapis exclaimed before showing Steven the image of Naruto pulling out the gem from the back of the mirror. Steven looked to the blonde and then back at the mirror, his mind made up. The mirror landed in Naruto's hands and instantly the blonde grabbed the gem and pulled with all his might before it came out. The mirror broke and the blue gem glowed before floating toward the sea, it glowed for a few moments before taking shape and falling to the ground onto her knees. Lapis Lazuli was free at long last; now looking over the beautiful Gem, Naruto kneeled down and smiled. "You- You freed me like you promised." She said trying to stand up only to nearly fall back down, but Naruto caught her. "And you actually talked to me." She smiled upon seeing the now confused Steven. "It's Steven, right?" the boy nodded with a smile. "I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." Once again she looked to Naruto "I'm sorry about the headaches, if I'd known how bad it was going to be, then I wouldn't have called out so loud."

"Called out?" Steven questioned as Naruto allowed Lapis to stand on her own. "You knew about her?" to this Naruto nodded.

"Lapis's location wasn't known to me until a few minutes ago, thus why I hurried over here—"

"To keep your promise." The blue Gem finished with a smile "Thank you, my friends." This peaceful moment of friendship didn't last.

"Steven!" Garnet exclaimed as she, Pearl, and Amethyst drew their weapons. Naruto's still pained body couldn't react fast enough, his body suddenly poofed.

"Wait!" Steven exclaimed.

"You, you three knew I was in there and you did nothing!" Lapis exclaimed as she controlled the water by will only; a giant hand, made completely out of water rose up. "Did you even wonder who I used to be!" the massive fist was about to come down, but suddenly stopped. Lapis was now holding Naruto's gems. No matter how unique Naruto was, he wasn't supposed to push his body and energy so far and he doing both at a very dangerous pace. Anger at the Crystal Gems rose and worry for Naruto consumed her mind.

"Put him down—"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" she exclaimed 'What happened? He wasn't attacked or hit.' She silently noted. "They're not gonna let us leave." She stated before splitting the sea.

"Leave?"

"Steven come with me."

"W-Where?"

"Home." Lapis hesitantly said, none of them could tell but Lapis glanced at Naruto's gems and whispered something. Naruto hated the Home World, but even so. Steven on the other hand stuttered enough that Lapis could tell that he wasn't on board with her plan to leave. "Fine, but don't trust them." she said before turning around to leave with Naruto still in her hand. Pearl charged with the intent to take Naruto back, but Lapis saw this and quickly created a wall of water that stopped the spear wielding Gem. 'I didn't attack her, so I haven't broken my promise.' She silently stated as she walked into the water with the still poofed Naruto in tow. 'Just know that I'm trying to help you.' she smiled at Naruto's gems. 'Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do.' She could only hope that the double Gem would understand that she cared about him enough that she was willing to do this. Back on the beach the Crystal Gems simply stood there in shock still trying to wrap their minds around what just happened.

"So that was another Gem?" Steven questioned.

"Yes that was." Pearl stated before turning around and walking a few feet away from the others.

"Pearl—" Garnet didn't get to finish as Pearl smashed the large rock to her right, and with that she began to rage and destroy everything in her vicinity. "Steven, you're grounded." The boy didn't react as he watched the normally calm Pearl rage.

"That" Steven's ears were quickly covered "bitch is gonna pay with her fucking life!" Pearl exclaimed much to Garnet and Amethyst's surprise. "I'll shatter- no I'll kill her for taking away my" she stopped and looked to the shocked faces of the other Crystal Gems "Our Naruto, that's what I meant, our Naruto." she said scratching her head. There were no words to describe what they'd just witnessed, but one thing was now clear, Pearl cared about Naruto much more than they did. God help Lapis if Pearl ever got her hands on her.

Chapter 5 End

AN: Pearl rages, Lapis is freed and proceeds to kidnap Naruto, and the rest of the Crystal Gems see what seems to be a love triangle of some sort. What will happen to Naruto? Will Pearl rage more? What will Lapis do to/with Naruto? When will we go more in depth into Naruto's past? What about Kushina's remnant, what'll she do? What about the Elemental Nations? Seriously, why am I still asking these question?!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not a very long chapter, so fair warning.

Chapter 6

This was it, this was the end of her journey; Naruto was safe and ready to get everything back in one single flick. "I don't want you to go." The blonde stated trying to hold back his tears, she was the last part of his sister that was consciously here with him. Kushina smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You know that this need to happen, you're ready for this." she stated with a sad smile "You've made such amazing friends that you don't need me anymore, I know that the original Kushina would say the same thing." The blonde held tight "Now" from a feet away, Lapis couldn't help but allow tears to fall from her eyes, Kushina looked to her with a smile before closing her eyes. "Let go." Steeling his heart Naruto breathed out as Kushina began to dissolve into nothingness. "Before I go there's one thing that you need to know, the psychic link that you have will expand to each person you have a strong bond with." She smiled. "You'll feel them and they'll feel you, lend them your strength as they'll lend you theirs…. That is the skill that you hold, the Bond."Kushina was no more, and the memories that'd been locked away for so long flooded through his mind in chronological the bad to the good, the worst and then then best years in his life. His time as a wandering Gem, to his being the leader of Shinju, his human life as Naruto Uzumaki, his awakening, and finally his departure from that horrid planet. Finally there was them, the four of them, they were alive and he smiled. For a few moments he and Lapis were silent before he looked to water controlling Gem with a smile.

Water Tower - Space

Lapis could feel it rolling off of Naruto's gems as the combined into a single gem. A orange circular Moissanite. He now wore a full light yellow and black bodysuit, a yellow diamond symbol was under his gem but upon seeing it he adorned an angry look. He quickly changed it into a golden star, it looked so much better. Golden streaks came out of the sharp point of the star, the line converged around his body, stopping at his wrists and feet. His hair now went down to his shoulders; Lapis couldn't deny that Naruto was now much more attractive. The blonde was now emitting power that she'd never felt before; some sort of energy that was so foreign to her that she felt a bit of fear when Naruto smiled at her. "This is me at 100% full power and memories, I guess that you could say that I've finally arrived." He said, but before Lapis could get a word in, she was suddenly enveloped by Naruto in a hug. "I never thought that I'd say this, but thanks for kidnapping me!" Lapis couldn't hold back the immense blush that had overtaken her face while Naruto was hugging her.

"N-No problem." Lapis said with slight smile "What are friends for, right?" Naruto held her closer.

"Now tell me, why are we on a giant water tower?" Lapis was about to panic upon hearing Naruto's question, but that's when she heard it.

"Steven." she said as she brought the young Gem up to them, she sighed upon seeing the boy. "What are you doing here Steven?" she didn't look angry or upset, but a bit disappointed that the young Gem had insisted to come up here when she tried to make them go away. Then again she did kidnap Naruto.

"Well I- no what are you doing? This the ocean, this is crazy!" Steven exclaimed before seeing Naruto "Naruto! You're okay!" relief was evident on Steven's face as Naruto nodded.

"She's trying to get back to Home World." Naruto stated much to Steven's surprise, Lapis looked to Naruto in a bit of fear upon remembering that he hated Home World Gems. "You never believed in this planet did you?"

"No, and your friends don't care about other Gems, all they care about is the Earth and nothing else." Lapis allowing Steven to stand. Looking up to the stars she walked a bit before sitting down with the two following suit. "I just wanna go home." She looked to Naruto "You once called a lot of Planets home before, well you know." she said.

"I did, but now the Earth is my home and I need to protect it just like them."

"I know how important home can be and that's why I'm here, you took away the ocean and it's an important part of my home." Steven stated "And Naruto, he's an important part of the Crystal Gems as well, we care about him and he cares about us; just like he does you."

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked, if I just stretch it far enough…this is never going to work." She sighed in defeat, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder before looking to Steven and then to Lapis's cracked gem.

"Steven—"

"I can fix your gem, I have healing power!" he exclaimed in joy.

"Wait he has healing powers?"

"I know right!" getting up Naruto watched.

"Oh, so what do I do?"

"It's gonna feel weird." Naruto stated as Steven licked his hand.

"Wait what?" a slimy hand slid over her gem and somewhat on her back causing her to shiver at how weird and cold it felt, but for a few moments nothing happened until her gem glowed. Wings of water erected from the gem as she stood up, and turned around revealing that her skin color had changed to sky-blue, her hair and dress were now medium-blue. And finally she had her navy-blue irises back; all in all Naruto could only think one thing.

'You're beautiful.' Naruto silently stated causing Lapis to look to him with a blush. "Wait, you heard me?" he questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah, is the bond that strong?" she questioned, the blonde smiled as a wave of happiness washed over the three of them. "Between the three of, it must be if Steven's feeling it too." As evident by the now giddy half Gem.

"Lapis, feel free to visit, but promise me that you won't bring you know what with you along with trouble; you know the outcome that may come to pass." He warned, and Lapis knew all too well what he was talking about. Protecting Steven and the others from that danger was important to him.

"I promise." She said 'I'll try, but I can't be sure that I won't have a choice if things wrong on your end.' She stated getting a nod from Naruto who sighed with a smile. It's been a pleasure Naruto, Steven."

"Bye Lapis!" Steven exclaimed.

"It's been very fun, Lapis Lazuli." With a flap of her watery wings she flew off into the stars, headed to her destination; Home World. Sadly they forgot about one thing, Lapis was the one keeping the tower up, and once she was far enough; it began collapsing. The two fell downward from space, needless to say Steven was panicking while Naruto was rather calm; thankfully for Steven, Lion and Connie were able to grab him and take him down safely. Naruto on the other hand was too far away, but he had an ace up his sleeve; a rather nice side effect of getting his 100% full power back. All of his abilities were now accessible; all of them. Wings of water sprouted from his body for a moment before expelling him downward at a faster pace, his aim was away from the Crystal Gems so that he wouldn't hit them. As he neared the ground he quickly pulled up and made a U-Turn back to the Temple where they were. Landing down next to Greg's van, he was immediately tackled by Pearl. Needless to say she was extremely happy to see that he was okay. 'The ocean is back, Steven gets the cheering crowd, Greg's van in now broken down and his leg is broken from what I can see sadly, my memories are back and I'm finally back at 100%, and Lapis gets to go home happy.' He silently proclaimed with a smirk. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt the bond between him and Pearl getting stronger; a bit stronger than his bond with Lapis. A smirk crossed his face; there were more bonds to make and strengthen. It was going to be damn fun.

Chapter 6 End

AN: So since I'm writing these chapters while I watch episodes, I'll be finding ways to bring out new Arcs that'll progress the story. These arcs are going to take a few chapters with each one, so that's your only warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The aftermath of the incident with Lapis wasn't as bad as Naruto had initially thought, in fact things had gone back to normal after a day. There was however one thing about the aftermath that he didn't much mind, and thus was why he, Pearl, Steven, and Greg whose leg was still broken were sitting in the living room with a chalk board. "Now let me explain exactly what The Bond is." He drew a chibi version of himself. "This is me" a chibi version of Steven. "and that's Steven. Now The Bond is basically a really powerful connection that goes to ways." He drew a line that went to Steven and then to himself. "If strong enough it allows me to read the mind of those I hold a bond with and know their location even if they're in space or on another planet; for instance I know that Steven is currently thinking about tiny vanilla flavored whales." He stated.

"I am thinking about tiny vanilla flavored whales." Steven said in amazement, and now Naruto knew that the boy was very hungry.

"That's simply level 1, now level 2 is a bit more active if you will." He drew a long squiggly circle around chibi Steven and himself. "Level 2 allows me to share my power and powers with the bond that is currently active, watch." He said ushering Steven to stand. Naruto's eyes glowed "Steven Universe Level 2 Bond active."His voice had suddenly become more computer-like, but the result was much more interesting. Steven's body glowed with a powerful blue energy.

"This is amazing!" the young boy exclaimed as he jumped onto the ceiling and began running around. "I feel like I can do anything, oh my gosh, can I fly like you?" he questioned giddily.

"With training you could."

"Wait a second, how far does this go exactly?" Greg questioned "Knowing where he is; is fine and all; reading his mind is a bit invasive don'tcha think." Naruto nodded.

"I only read minds if given permission, but Steven can read my mind as well if I'm reading his, wait for it."

"He wants shrimp fried rice and Pepsi!" Steven exclaimed as he jumped back onto the floor.

"See, it's a two way street; now Steven try brining out your weapon." Pearl's interest was peeked even more. Steven's gem glowed for a second before his shield was summoned to his hand, and in his other hand was Naruto's saber.

"That's your saber." Pearl stated in amazement.

"Correct, and this is" two weapons emerged into his hands, his saber and a very familiar shield "Steven's shield." He stated. It was amazement that registered in everyone's face as Naruto de-summoned both weapons "Though that's a feature that I can easily block- oh but there is one feature that you simply have to see." He said ushering them outside; with Steven now standing a couple feet away from him, the blonde smirked. "Alright, Steven, I'm going to send some information to your brain and I want you to follow it." the young Gem nodded in affirmation as Naruto closed his eyes. Steven glowed once again, and for a few moment they were silent. Suddenly Steven clapped both his hands.

"Fire Style: Flame Stream!" Steven took a breath in before exhaling a massive stream of flames straight at Naruto who simply bubbled himself, the stream lasted for fifteen seconds before Steven needed to catch his breath. "That's- That's spicy." He said trying to catch his breath. Un-bubbling himself, Naruto cracked his neck before looking upon the amazed looks.

"Over all my years of living, I've developed such techniques that control the elements and various other things that fall under the rules of this reality, and I've taught many; sadly my last students were betrayed by their own family and… well I don't think I need to tell you any more than that." They nodded. "Anyway, that concludes the lesson for today." He said deactivating Steven's bond effectively cutting off the chakra that he was supplying the boy with. "Huh, I could go for some Pepsi." He said before speeding away.

"This is getting weirder than usual, and that's saying something." Greg said "Is he going to teach Steven all that stuff?" he questioned.

"Not unless he's given permission from one of us and you, but now there's no doubt that he'll want to train Steven to get stronger." Pearl stated. "I wonder how strong my bond with him is?" she pondered this for a moment before her concentration was broken.

"Naruto's bond with Lapis was strong enough that he was able to read her mind and talk to her while she was still in the mirror, he told me that he'd been talking to her for a few days." Steven stated. "Wait doesn't that mean that he knows exactly where she is and when she'll reach Home World?" he asked. Pearl's eyes widened upon hearing the young boy's question, the very mention of Home World made a shiver go up her spin.

"Steven are you sure that Lapis is going there?" Pearl questioned only for the boy to nod.

"But, Naruto made Lapis promise that she wouldn't bring back anything or anyone dangerous." He said trying to wave it off.

"Made her promise huh? Well as long as she keeps this promise then we won't have anything to worry about." Despite her words she couldn't hide the fact that she was extremely worried; she and Naruto would have to talk about his recent decision. Not to mention the fact that he'd been communicating with Lapis while she was still inside the mirror, the same mirror that was inside of her. The blonde had some explaining to do.

Beach City – Nighttime

A sigh escaped his mouth as he turned around to face the music, Pearl looked very upset and with good reason. 'So how mad are you?' he telepathically questioned, she simply glared at him. 'That mad huh?' she nodded 'Look, I made her a promise and I'm bound by any promise that I make, and besides she'll keep her end of the deal.' He said 'I trust her plus she's me and Steven's friend; have some faith.' Pearl sighed.

'It's not that I don't have faith in you decision, but what I want to know is how you didn't know where the mirror was while you spoke to her and how strong our bond is.' She said with the latter surprising the blonde.

'Well I spoke to Lapis via mindscape so I couldn't exactly pinpoint her location unless she called out to me, and if you remember when I was put into that short coma that was an accident on her part; she called out too loud while you were so close to me.' He explained. 'As for our bond, well it's at Level 2 just like with Steven; maybe a bit stronger considering everything that's happened since I landed here.' He stated much to her relief, she was still on top with Steven.

Chapter 7 End

AN: Yes, I cut out Fluorite from the chapter, she'll come out in a later chapter. I'm skipping a few episodes that aren't very filling to the show if you get my meaning (Example being "Keep Beach City Weird" which was a 6/10 in my book). So review and leave a suggestion cause I really need it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto wasn't a sadist by any means, but once he was given permission to train Steven, he began to show a form of sadism as he trained the boy. At the moment, Steven was standing a good few feet away as per Naruto's orders. On the side Connie was watching with major intensity as this was the first time she would see Steven training. "Alright Steven, we're going to be working on your defense." Naruto said before summoning a rasengan to both his hands. "These are rasengans, and when used they'll drill into a person's body until it goes straight through." Steven paled upon hearing this, he was going to die. "These ones won't do such a thing, but if they hit you then it'll simply feel like getting hit with a slightly deflated dodge ball." The young boy let out a slight sigh of relief until realizing that it would still hurt. "Now your objective is to block these with either your bubble or shield; got it?" hesitantly Steven nodded. This training was serious and he couldn't back out now, not when it meant that he was going to be able to actually fight by the Crystal Gem's side. In a single motion Naruto threw one of the rasengans at the young gem, and with as much concentration and power he could muster; Steven was able to summon his shield. With what little battle instinct he had, he thrust his shield forward. The rasengan was blocked, but Steven wasn't out of danger yet as the second rasengan speed toward him and this one was stronger than the first, and that much Steven could see. The clash was slightly immense as Steven began to push the condensed ball of chakra back as best he could. For a moment he nearly faltered and the rasengan nearly pushed him back, but he wouldn't go down so easily.

"I am a Crystal Gem, and I won't be taken down by something like this!" Steven exclaimed as he used all his strength to deflect the rasengan straight back at Naruto who simply smirked as he opened his mouth. The attack was caught and Naruto closed his mouth.

"Nice job Steven!" Connie cheered causing the boy to blush a bit. But upon looking back at Naruto, they saw that he was holding his head up to the sky and his mouth was glowing. His head swung to the sea and something extremely fast shot out from his mouth, it split the sea as it went on until it was far enough away. What happened next, shocked Steven and Connie to their core. A massive explosion of red and black shook the sea and ground. Sensing the aftershock, Steven ran over to Connie as fast as he could and bubbled both himself and her in time as a wind of sheer force rocked the ground causing sand to be violently pushed back. It lasted for only eight seconds, and when it ended, the two stood there in shock as Steven bubbled Connie and himself. "W-What was that?!" Connie exclaimed in confusion; the two kids looked to Naruto.

"That was one of my original techniques that I developed when I was 300 years old, and what you just saw was only fifteen percent of its power." He explained with a serious look. "So tell me, Steven are you sure that you want me to continue training you?" the question caught the young Gem off guard. That sheer display of power was like nothing he'd seen, it was an example of how powerful Naruto truly was; this training would push him to his absolute limits. It was obvious that Naruto wouldn't give him an easy time, but this was because he wanted to make him strong enough to defend himself during missions. Steven looked to Connie who didn't bother hiding the fact that she was worried about him.

'If it ever came to it, I'd have to defend her from any Gem monsters that may come or any other threat that comes along.' This single conclusion allowed him to make his decision; stepping a few feet away from Naruto, he summoned his shield once again though he hadn't mastered it yet. "Let's do this." Naruto nodded in affirmation before activating his Bond with Steven.

"Steven Universe Level 2 Bond activated!"Naruto said before sending Steven information. "The information I just sent you should help you preform the jutsu that I've sent, and the hints I've given you are about switching from defense to offense." He cracked his neck. "We don't leave this beach until you've mastered at least two of the five jutsu; don't worry though, we'll have snack breaks." The latter gave Steven some relief. "Now let us start!" he exclaimed. The first jutsu Steven would work on would be one of the easiest in Naruto's opinion; Fire Style: Phoenix Rush while the second would be Earth Style: Ground Pillars. Both were right up Steven's alley according to Naruto. For hours on end the two would train even after Connie went home, and as Naruto suspected, Steven's main element of choice was earth and fire. The boy had mastered both C Ranked jutsu which in Naruto's eyes was a very good accomplishment, and his skill using his shield had increased to a good point where Naruto felt that he could up the training a bit. Now that he thought about it, he should really teach Steven wall and water walking; that should've been the first thing he taught the kid. 'Well tomorrow's a new day.' He said now laying down on the sand, but his thoughts went to the message he'd gotten from Lapis.

" _Naruto, listen to me; Home World has become so advanced that I can't keep up!" she was panicking "There's been whispering s about Earth, I don't know about what, but there's this Gem that's forcing me be her informant; her name is—"_

That was all Lapis was able to say before she was forcefully cut off, but for someone to be forcing her to be an informant; and the whispering s about Earth? This didn't bode well for any of them. For now he'd keep this to himself until he got more information to make a logical conclusion. 'I won't let history repeat itself.' He stated as his mind went back to his time as leader of the Shinju and his friends. "I miss them." he said aloud, but then there was still that one thing he couldn't tell the Crystal Gems lest he put them in danger.

"Miss who?" Garnet questioned from behind the blonde, but he wasn't surprised.

"My friends and my students, I actually had four students but all of them betrayed and killed by their own families; it's not something I like to think about." He said.

"Are you worried about Steven ending up like your other students?" she questioned. "If that's the case then I'll let you know now, none of us will ever betray Steven in any way." Naruto smiled.

"I know, and I'm not worried about Steven being betrayed or even being weak." Naruto looked to the Gem "What I truly fear is what'll happen if my secrets become known to him; I wasn't always a good guy Garnet." He stated. "At one point, I wasn't the nice Gem that you currently know, I was ruthless when I was with Home world." The brown skinned Gem perked up at his words. "There are secrets that I'll keep from everyone around me, and now you know one of them." he sighed.

"How bad were you?" the blonde laughed a bit.

"When I was alone I managed to become enemy number one to an entire planet; back then I thought that they were the ones responsible for the torture I went through during my early years of life I was eighty-six when I became their enemy." Garnet couldn't hold back her surprise. "But don't worry, I won't slip back into that way but if I do, can you promise me something?"

"Please don't—"

"I want you to shatter me without fail." Garnet twitched a bit upon hearing those dreaded words, she could feel herself splitting up because of this. A mix of emotions seemed to rage through her, through them.

"I- we can't make a promise that I- we can't keep." Garnet said trying to hold together, it was too much this request; to shatter an ally, she couldn't- no she wouldn't do it. Poof him yes, but to kill the blonde wasn't just emotionally difficult. Naruto had become a permanent part of the Crystal Gems and their lives; not to mention Steven looked up to the blonde like he was an older brother. Naruto could see that his request was too much for Garnet to take.

"Better yet you could bubble me—"

"Good that's a better solution, and lets never speak of this again." She didn't give Naruto a moment to respond as she sped away. That was indeed the worst request that he'd ever asked of someone, he couldn't help but silently berate himself; now things were going to be weird when he and Garnet talked or even interacted. It wasn't even nighttime yet, damnit.

Beach City – Nighttime

"So how is Steven's training going?" Pearl asked, she'd seen the various cuts and slight bruises on the boy's body. "I saw how he was when he came back inside." She stated.

"Well the training is going great actually, he managed to master two of the five jutsu I sent him; he's a fast learner when he wants to be." Naruto stated "The injuries however were a bit self-inflicted, Earth Style: Ground Pillar can sometimes backfire if the user doesn't send the technique far enough away; Steven learned that hands on." He explained. "His defensive use of that shield however if much better than I initially thought, he's rather impressive and tomorrow I'll be teaching him how to walk on water and up walls...wait he can already walk up walls so I'll jest teach him how to walk on water." Pearl's expression went to that of worry. "You believe that I'm pushing him to hard too fast?"

"It's just that he's never showed this kind of initiative or such intense determination until you started training him, I'm worried that you don't know Steven's limits." Pearl explained, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've watched him closely enough to know his limits, Steven's a strong kid stronger than you give him credit for." the blonde said much to Pearl's surprise "I won't needlessly hurt him just to get him to be strong, no he's found a reason to become stronger." He stated with a smirk.

"What's his reason?"

"He has people that he wants to protect just like me, in fact just like all of us; Steven can become someone amazing if given the chance." Pearl couldn't help but feel inspired by the blonde's words. Naruto wanted to bring out the greatness in Steven just like they'd tried to do but not as much as they should've. Sure they wanted to protect Steven, but even she knew that bringing the Half-Gem on missions was dangerous and that Steven wanted to be more useful on said missions. "Now, have I put your mind as ease?" Pearl slammed into Naruto, her arms enveloping him in a tight hug. Feeling Pearl's body press up against his own made him freeze in place, and for a few moments he did nothing before hesitantly returning said hug. This feeling wasn't foreign to him, no he'd felt it once before, but he couldn't remember who it was with. A single tear rolled down his cheek as their gems glowed in unison, neither realizing that six other Gems were glowing as well. What a night this had been.

Beach City – Universe Home - The next day

Naruto couldn't help but find the prospect of arranging a training regime for Steven rather easy, after all, the boy did have a lot of free time, and he was the one who agreed to be trained. Thankfully Steven had mastered water walking earlier this morning, it was just like walking on walls. To be honest it was basically the same thing. Currently the boy was upstairs with Connie, the two were hanging out as children their age normally do. 'Weight seals will help his speed and stamina, training his awareness and senses should be done using what illusion jutsu I can use that won't traumatize him, and some attack/defensive patters is something that I may need help teaching considering the fact that me going up against my own clone won't be such a good example.' He silently pondered 'I'm going to need to give that kid a healing factor of some kind, pretty sure that I taught Mito a seal like that; yeah I definitely did.' he stated now remembering the former Uzumaki matriarch, she and Kushina had gotten along so well like they were sisters. The sudden sound of Steven and Connie running down the stairs snapped him from his musings, the two kids came straight to him.

"Naruto quick you have to pretend to be my mom to Connie's mom." Steven said. For a moment Naruto felt like crushing the phone in Steven's hand and then just replacing it so that he wouldn't have to speak to Connie's mother, but sadly he couldn't do such a thing. Clearing his voice he took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice was now that of Lapis Lazuli.

"Is this Ms. Universe?" Connie's mother questioned.

"That is correct, I am Ms. Universe and I presume that you are Ms. Maheswaran?"

"T-That's right." She hadn't expected the woman to sound so young a pleasant "May I ask what exactly the children are doing?" to this Naruto glanced to the two and then back with a smile.

"Oh, they were just playing outside an hour ago before they came back inside for some relaxation, and don't worry I was watching them the whole time as to make sure that they didn't get hurt in the least bit." The two couldn't believe how convincing Naruto sounded, and he was using a perfect imitation of Lapis's voice. Even they were starting to believe the tale that Naruto was spinning to Ms. Maheswaran.

"Well thank you for looking after Connie while she's there."

"It's nothing really, she's such a smart child and she's always welcome here." And with that and a quick goodbye, Naruto hung up the phone and gave it back to the now astounded kids. "I've acted for over two-thousand years, so this was simply child's play, no pun intended." He explained while stretching out. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to plan out new ways to torture- I mean train Steven." He said as he left the house.

"Is there anything he can't do?" Connie questioned.

"At this point it's hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure that he can't play the- no wait he can." Steven said. "Hey, wait a second!" he ran outside with Connie. "Naruto do you have a Bond with Connie?" the blonde nodded.

"It's a low level 1 considering the fact that I only know her through you." he stated "Why?"

"Just wondering." Steven said, Naruto only shrugged.

Beach City – The Next Day

"You've got to be kidding; I already told the woman that you guys were fine." Naruto groaned "Why does she want us all to go out to dinner?" the blonde questioned.

"Connie said that her mom wants to meet my pleasant sounding mother." Steven stated much to everyone's surprise. "And they want to meet tonight." Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"Can't one of them go?" he questioned pointing to the others.

"Well, Connie's mom knows you by voice only and none of them sound like you, well Lapis." The young boy stated "She'll know figure out that we lied, and then Connie will never get to come over again!" he exclaimed looking straight at Naruto who only glared back. Steven held firm as did Naruto. "Pearl can't eat, Garnet isn't exactly the most conversationalist, and Amethyst is way too 'fun'." He stated. "You're the only one who could pass as a mother, not to mention you've had more acting experience with humans." Clever boy, using Naruto's own words against him; he'd taught him well. Naruto looked to Greg and then Steven; it was as if it was just the three of them in the room.

"Greg doesn't use any pet names, he doesn't touch me for more than two seconds, and he actually has to try and act." Naruto said cracking his neck. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must begrudgingly get ready." A sigh escaped his throat. 'Why am I doing this?'

'You care too much about Steven's happiness that you'd submit yourself to something like this, but look on the bright side at least he didn't ask the three of us to fuse; now that would have been a disaster.' Pearl silently said. 'Maybe it'll be fun.' She teased. When Naruto came out from the bathroom he would be clad in a sleeveless red dress with black shoes, his form was now that of his human female self, Naruko or Natsumi with long hair of gold that would shine in the sun and moonlight. "You look beautiful.' She said with a blush.

"Have you ever used this form before?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yeah, when I lived as a human it was used to hide or infiltrate places such as other villages, I got hit on a lot while I'm like this." he stated.

"I can see why." Garnet said with thumbs up.

"Alright Greg lets go over this story, I know what they're going to ask, I've dealt with parents exactly like them before." The blonde said before he, Greg, and Steven went over their story. Everyone could only hope that they could pull this off.

Beach City - Nighttime

After the dinner, Naruto found that his thoughts went to the people he hated the most, but with one Gem taking top on his list of five. She was the reason he'd lost everything, she was the reason he'd suffered for a thousand years, and she was the one who turned him into that thing. 'Naruto, are you there?' Lapis questioned sounding frantic.

'As always, what is it?' the blonde questioned

'There's a high ranking Gem that asked about you, she knows you by name!' Naruto's eyes widened in shock 'I told her that I didn't know who you were, and I didn't say much about the Crystal Gems, but she pressed on about you; she knows I'm lying.' She explained 'She sounded concerned, but that look on her face…it was terrifying.' It couldn't be her, it just couldn't be.

'Lapis, what was her name?' Naruto asked hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. It was upon hearing the name did Naruto pale in fear. 'She knows that I've become active again.' This shouldn't have been a surprise to the blonde, but it was. She was the Gem that he hated and feared so much, and in human terms she was his mother. 'Anything else?'

'Yeah, there's another high ranking Gem that comes around to talk to me, she's really nice and is extremely worried about your safety; do you know her?'

'What kind of Gem is she?'

'She's a Citrine, what does that mean?' Naruto was silent as his eyes widened. 'Naruto?'

'Next time she comes to talk you, tell her that 'the flowers still blossom'.' He said. 'She'll know what it means, after that just keep your head down and stay calm, trust me, it'll all become clear and you'll be fine.'

'What's going on?'

'Please, just trust me when I say that I'll explain everything when you come back.' she was obviously suspicious, but she would have to put her faith in the blonde.

Chapter 8 End

AN: Alright so, yes, I'll be skipping an episode or two as Naruto will be going on missions while said episodes are happening. Also who's ready for some Peridot?! So, who is Naruto's mother? Why does he fear and hate her so much? What'll happen to Lapis? What else will he teach Steven now that this news has come to light? Will he tell the other Crystal Gems? And who is that Citrine Gem?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto liked to sleep, it was relaxing and gave his mind a break from the daily worries; not to mention he wanted to forget about the watermelon incident that had occurred two days ago. Sometimes he just couldn't understand Steven's powers. At the moment however, it was nighttime and sleep wasn't exactly an option as he watched Lion going up to Steven's bed before promptly laying on top of the boy. "Well there goes my sleep for tonight." He said as he was about to get up and get the pink animal off of Steven.

"Steven!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed effectively scaring the blonde. Needless to say, she ran up to Lion as fast as she could with Naruto in tow, the blonde simply yawned. He'd trained Steven all day, and somehow he'd found himself tired. "Steven! Steven! Steven!" she grabbed the boy's legs and began to pull. Naruto looked to Lion who simply looked to Pearl and then back to him. "Lion let him go!" Naruto sighed before nodding. With that, Lion lifted up allowing the boy to breath and crash into Pearl.

"Looks like I'm not going to sleep tonight." Naruto said as he helped the two up.

"What-What happened?" the young Gem questioned.

"Lion was sleeping on top of you for god knows what reason." The blonde said "So, care to tell us why he was suffocating you?" he questioned.

"I don't know, he's being a little clingy today, but that's because I'm his favorite- whoa." Lion pulled Steven to his mane "See; wait why are you two here?" he questioned. Before Pearl could stumble around words as an attempt to justify why she was here, Naruto promptly answered.

"She likes to watch you sleep sometimes."

"A lot." She admitted.

"I'm here because I wanted to try and sleep tonight, but that's not going to happen now." He explained 'Granted sometimes I do the same, but that's really rare only because I get bored.' The blonde silently stated.

"Alright, it time for everybody to leave Steven alone, I'm a growing boy and I need some rest." The half Gem stated before falling onto his bed only to open his eyes a few seconds later to see Lion standing right next to him. "Lion that means you to." He stated before closing his eyes once again, and for a second time he opened them; this time Pearl had joined Lion in watching Steven sleep.

"That's enough of that." Naruto said as he ushered the two away from Steven. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to now that I won't be sleeping tonight; goodnight Steven." He said before turning into a hawk and flying out of the open window. 'Pearl really needs to find a hobby, this is the twelfth time I've needed to do this.' he sighed before going back to sleep.

Beach City – Two Days Later – Nighttime

The boy hadn't been sleeping very well since the little incident with the stream, Steven had seen something in the stream. The others had simply written it off but chose to travel to each and every location with a warp pad that they'd used, minus the Communication Hub warp pad after Sugilite had destroyed it. Then there was the argument between Steven and Pearl, and he hadn't taken sides for good reason. This brought up his current position; sitting in front of the warp pad with Steven. "Why are you even bothering to sit here with me when you think I'm wrong?" Steven questioned.

"I never said that I thought that you were wrong, in fact I believe that you saw something; that and no chances can be taken." Naruto stated "You're a Crystal Gem Steven, and your opinions matter to me as much as theirs." This seemed to cheer the young Gem up a bit. "That and I got a message from—" something crashed through the roof and onto the floor. The two looked to the object in shock, it was a solid light blue orb. Steven began to laugh as he got up. The unknown contraption stood with tiny legs that weren't really attached to its body.

"You were the thing in the warp stream!" he stated as he looked to the hole in the roof "You did come from space." The orb said nothing as it tried to maneuver around the boy.

"I think it wants to get to the warp pad." The blonde said as Steven picked it up only to be kicked in the gut by, it's small legs before a hatch of sorts opened up and promptly sprayed an unknown liquid at the boy. Thankfully it missed and Steven threw it onto the side of the Warp Pad right next to Naruto. Picking the thing up, he smirked. "Steven come on, we're gonna see where this thing is going." He said ushering the boy to him before putting the now damaged orb down. Though it had no eyes it saw that the warp pad was damaged, spraying it's liquid onto the crack, it was promptly fixed much to their surprise. With that, they warped with the small robot.

Warp Hub

As they flowed through the stream, Naruto held onto Steven very tightly as more and more of the small robots that were all around them. "They're heading to the Hub, but why?" Steven questioned though not getting an answer from Naruto. Suddenly the two were pushed outside the stream and into the cold abyss, Naruto silently berated himself for not paying attention. Seeing that there was a stream close to their right, he held the young Gem close as he tried his best to propel himself to said stream. Thankfully when he got close enough, two gauntlet clad hands grabbed both him and Steven. "Garnet!" he exclaimed in surprise as Naruto let the boy go whilst still holding the orb.

"What is that?" Pearl questioned upon seeing the orb that Naruto held onto in-between his feet.

"Proof that something out of our control is happening, and that Steven was correct."

"Steven, I'm sorry I should've listened to you, you're a Crystal Gem too." Garnet said rubbing under her visor "So that's what you saw." The boy nodded as the five of them continued through the stream upon they were onto of the warp pad only to see many more of the orb robots. Letting the one he held down, they watched as the many robots sprayed the Home World Warp Pad with liquid.

"What are they doing to the Home World Warp?"

"There's like a million of them!" Amethyst exclaimed. With the Warp completely covered, the liquid hardened before breaking into nothingness, revealing a completely fixed Warp Pad. "They fixed it?"

"What does that mean?" the young Gem questioned looking to Pearl; her distraught look said only one thing.

"I don't know." she stated. The warp pad suddenly activated; Garnet grabbed Steven and Amethyst while Naruto took Pearl. The two jumped to the edge with Garnet holding on via digging her gauntlet into the wall while Naruto used his transformed claws. From their vantage point they saw a Gem that they'd never seen before. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Don't know, don't care, but something tells me that we should get rid of her now." Naruto said looking to Garnet who nodded 'no' for Naruto not to take such an action. The Gem's fingers didn't seem to be attached to her hands. Lime-green skin, pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. She adorned a sleeveless green V-neck uniform which is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting together to form the diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped kneepads, and from what Naruto could make out, she was wearing a visor of sorts that hid her true eye color.

"Log date 312, this is Peridot, preforming Earth Hub maintenance check." The now named Peridot said while using her fingers as a screen of sorts.

"Peridot, now we have a name for our intruder." Naruto said only for Pearl to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't talk so loud.

"Repair seems to be a success, all 79 flask robonoids are accounted for; preparing to locate and manually repair Kintergar—" she paused upon seeing that one of the damaged robonoids was trying to climb up onto her, likely wanting help if it was even capable of asking. Peridot seemed to look down at the thing with a form of surprise.

"Aw the little ones are like her babies." Steven said only for Peridot to press her foot onto the small robot, she proceeded to apply pressure.

"No, they aren't." Naruto whispered upon seeing Peridot crush the damaged robonoids under her foot.

"Make that 78 flask robonoids." She said, her face now that of slight anger; it was obvious now that she was quite ruthless. To her, these robonoids were useless when damaged. "Now to access the domestic warp." She said. Naruto could sense her coming down those few stairs, he growled as he was ready to end the new Gem in an instant; he didn't want to take any chances. Pearl held tight, now trying to hold him back.

'Don't even try it.' Pearl warned much to Naruto's ire.

'She could become a threat if not dealt with right now, and her little robots just fixed the Home World Warp; if anything we should at least capture and interrogate her.' Naruto said 'Why are you so against it?'

'We don't know what'll happen if we do capture her, what if she sends out some kind of distress signal that brings other Gems here; I know you mean well, but engaging in a battle isn't an option right now.' She explained only for Naruto to sigh.

'Sometimes, I hate it when you're right.'

'So, basically all the time.' She smirked.

"This site may have been compromised." Peridot suddenly said much to their surprise, Naruto saw that Peridot was holding one of Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends stickers. Peridot quickly got onto the Warp Pad and warped away, but not before leaving an EMP device of sorts that detonated and shut down the flask robonoids. A few moments later they came up upon seeing that Peridot was gone. Naruto looked to Garnet who silently nodded as Amethyst and Pearl began to freak out.

"She's not coming back." Garnet stated

"Not if this thing is destroyed." Naruto said as he and Garnet summoned their weapons. Garnet's gauntlets were now much bigger while Naruto's saber glowed as he pointed it downward; they struck at the same time creating a devastating explosion that annihilated the Home World Warp Pad. 'I won't let history repeat itself.' He silently stated 'But…' he looked to the now deactivated robonoids "These could prove useful." He said before gathering them all up, there was much he could do with not only the robonoids, but the liquid they held as well.

Beach City – Nighttime

Naruto couldn't help but give an exhausted sigh. 'A Gem named Peridot came to the Warp Hub today and fixed the Home World Warp, and I take it that she's the one who's making you be her informant.' Naruto stated.

'Yes, that's her and she just got back with something from Earth.' Lapis said

'Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends sticker, we saw her take it.' the blonde answered 'Initially my first action was to capture and interrogate her, but Pearl wouldn't let me because the risk was too high.' He stated.

'It wouldn't have mattered either way, Peridot's going to continue trying to continue her mission no matter what; but if she finds out about The Crystal Gems then you'll have a problem; she believes that all the Gems on Earth were destroyed.' She explained. 'Things here aren't what I expected or what I hoped…now I think that I miss Earth.' Naruto perked up upon hearing Lapis's words. 'Stars, I wish we could talk face to face and not like this, but at least I have someone to talk to who isn't treating me like a criminal.'

'Criminal?'

'My sudden appearance back at Home World raised a question as to which planet I'd come from, and I did what you told me to do but then she came into the cell and started hugging me.' She said. 'She told me to tell you that 'the gardener awaits'."

'Good, it won't be long now, until you're here and I can explain as much as I can to you.' he said with a smile.

'I miss you.' both their eyes widened at her words 'And Steven of course!' she exclaimed in a panic but as someone who could also feel emotion, Naruto could sense a familiar feeling from Lapis. It was similar to the feeling that Pearl gave off whenever they activated their Bond, and that feeling was developing inside of Lapis every time they spoke. For the next twelve hours they would speak until it was time for Naruto to train Steven; for Lapis it would be what humans would call a 'Date'. Despite the danger still being present, this was an excellent rest from their worries. But in the back of his mind, Naruto was preparing himself for the event to come.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The beach was riddled with burn marks and various other damages, and in the middle of it was none other than Steven Universe. All day, Naruto had been attacking him non-stop in order to test the boy's endurance, reaction time, battle efficiency, durability, defense, attack proficiency, and adaptability. Judging by the various cuts and bruises along Steven's body, he'd done quite excellent. Better than Naruto's first student when he began training her. "That's enough for today." Naruto said with a smile. Steven fell to his back in exhaustion, after the day he'd just had, he deserved some rest. That and it was eleven o clock at night. "The kid is getting much better." He stated as he now stood at the edge of the beach "Making leaps and bounds really." Pearl sighed.

"Yes, but you must remember that Steven is still half human and he isn't as durable as we are." Pearl said with worry "I know that you said that you wouldn't do anything that would kill him, but today looked a bit more strenuous than usual." Her hand now lay upon the blonde's shoulder. "I know that the incident with that Gem really stirred you up, and you want to make Steven strong enough that he'll be able to defend himself if it came to it, but in human terms he's still just a child." Naruto looked down, Pearl was right and he knew it. "Please, just ease up a bit if not for Steven then at least me so I don't have to worry about him ending up in a hospital." Her hand caressed his cheeks "Please." The Gems knew exactly how to push each other's buttons, and for both of them it was slight physical interaction between them. In times like this it was a battle of will, and Naruto had just lost this battle. 'I was never like this with Rose.' She said as she walked back to the Temple, leaving Naruto to reshape his training regime for Steven. 'In fact, I never felt this way for anyone expect for…Naruto; I've only had these feelings for him.' she silently stated in surprise 'Never with Rose.' Flopping onto the couch she sat there in utter confusion; how was this possible? She'd been completely devoted to Rose for more than 5,000 years, but somehow these feeling never came up during all that time. From the Temple door, Garnet emerged instantly seeing her distressed friend.

"You talked to Naruto about Steven's training right?" Garnet asked though she already knew the answer.

"Yes I did." she paused. "Garnet is it possible that I wasn't fully devoted to Rose in a certain way?" Pearl questioned looking to Garnet, and though she couldn't see it, Garnet's eyes had just widened to the point where they looked like they could come out. "It's just that I—" she sighed "Never mind, but thanks Garnet you always know just what to say." She smiled as she went to her room. Garnet would stand there for a couple minutes debating on what she should do before she opted to do nothing.

"Their Gem warriors with battle experience, and this shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Garnet said.

"Oh, this is getting to good!" Amethyst exclaimed laughing "I'm not really into drama, but this is just too much to miss; oh man I think I'm gonna die laughing." She said before falling from the ceiling still laughing. "But for Pearl to question her devotion to Rose, isn't that a bit much?" she actually cringed at the thought. Even she'd noticed how much Pearl had changed in different way, but that was mostly around Naruto; aside from that, she was still the same Pearl that they knew for thousands of years. Whenever Naruto and Amethyst hung out, they were more laid back while eating mass amounts of food while having fun; sort of like brother and sister. That was it and that was all it would ever be thankfully, she'd seen Naruto and Pearl act whenever they were in private. It was mostly talking but sometimes Pearl would have Naruto rest his head on her lap or she'd lay on his shoulder. It was such a beautiful sight that made Amethyst want to puke, sadly she couldn't.

The Next Day – Beach City – Evening

He'd been watching them try to teach Steven the steps to fuse, however it had been clear that the boy couldn't do it; well not now maybe. "It isn't his body, it's the synchronization that's the problem." Naruto said after Steven was gone.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst questioned.

"Well, I guess you could say that for him it's more like how he feels in the moment that'll allow him to fuse with someone, remember, Steven is half human and thus his emotions take precedent more often than naught." He explained. "In fact the person he's most likely to fuse with is…" he paused. "Huh, that was quicker than I expected."

"What was?" Garnet questioned only for Naruto to smirk.

"3…2..1" immediately when Naruto got to one, someone ran into the house.

"Guys! I- we fused!" the unknown Gem stated "It's me Steven- Connie!" the three Gems stood there in shock, expect for Garnet who looked more than pleased. Average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to the thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. An attire consists of a cyan tank top over a pink T-shirt with a gold-yellow star on it, Steven's jeans as cutoff shorts, and bare feet.

"He fused with his friend Connie?" Pearl asked still dumbfounded.

"Pearl, look at Garnet." Amethyst laughed, the Gem leader looked extremely pleased with this.

"This is unprecedented, a Gem fusing with a human being, it's impossible or at the very least inappropriate." She said.

"Wow, you two look great together!" Amethyst exclaimed smiling "How does it feel Steve, Connie… Stevonnie?!" that was now the official name for this new fusion, Stevonnie; it sounded natural.

"It feels amazing." Stevonnie stated with a gleeful smile.

"That's how your first fusion feels kid, it feels like the ultimate connection to the person you're fusing with; am I right?" Naruto questioned getting a starry eyed Stevonnie.

"It felt way better, like exploding into a billion stars and becoming a galaxy!" Stevonnie exclaimed.

"Huh, that's way better than my first fusion." The blonde said.

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves but you need to un-fuse this instant." Pearl said, she didn't bother trying to hid the fact that she was extremely worried at the moment.

"Wait, What? Pearl you were so worried that Steven wouldn't be able to do this, aren't you proud of him?" Stevonnie asked catching the Gem off guard.

"Of course I am, but" she looked to Garnet "help me out here." Garnet walked up to Stevonnie.

"Stevonnie listen to me, you are not two people and you are not one person, you are an experience and make sure you're a good experience; now go have fun!" Garnet exclaimed. Instantly Stevonnie leapt from the house in utter excitement.

"An excellent experience Stevonnie will be for both Steven and Connie." Naruto said. For the rest of the night, Naruto would sit there waiting for the two kids to get back after assuring the others that he would get Connie home as fast as he could. After all, he was faster than Greg's van.

A couple Days Later – Beach City

Naruto knew that the others had rigged the so called 'test' in Steven's favor, and it wasn't something that he would condone; likely Steven knew this as well. The boy's perception was higher than ever and he wouldn't fall for something like that. In Naruto's eyes it was an insult, but Steven had given them the response that they wanted to hear, but the test wasn't over yet. Thus was why Steven and an all to realistic clone of Kushina was standing a couple feet away for each other. "Steven, this spar will test out all that all that I've taught you so far and she will be fighting hard enough that he'll be trying to get you to surrender; your objective is to defeat her." Naruto said much to the others shock.

"This is going too far—"

"No!" Steven exclaimed cutting Garnet off "I can do this, and if I lose then I'll keep training until I can; this is my chance to prove that Naruto's training wasn't a waste of time." The boy looked to the others with a look of determination that told them that he wasn't going to back down.

"Alright." Garnet said as they stepped back far enough that they wouldn't get in the way. Cracking his neck, Steven took a breath before exhaling; everything that he'd been taught was going to be put to the test here and now. The sign was given for the spar to start, and instantly the fake Kushina went on the offensive dashing straight at the boy with broadsword in hand; intent on finishing this as quickly as possible. Adjusting his sword to the flat side he struck overhead only for Steven to dodge to the left and react faster than Allen thought.

'Earth Style: Ground Spikes!' Steven silently exclaimed pointing at the older Gem. Spikes of earth raged toward Kushina with speed and precision that forced him to constantly jumped away and dodge each spike that emerged. The 'Gem' jumped high into the air giving Steven the opening that he needed. Summoning a hardened swirling bubble the size of his fist, he launched it; she saw it coming just in time enough to block it with her sword. Blocking it wasn't enough as the attack drilled into the weapon, she was forced to abandon his weapon and the bubble split it and dispersed. Landing on the ground she looked to the boy, but Steven wasn't there. Instinct kicked in as she was forced to jump away once again, but this time from Steven's rock covered fist; sadly the boy was facing someone with more tricks up her sleeve. Kushina hit the boy with a ball of chakra that sent him back a few feet. Garnet was about to intervene "Don't! I've got this." he said getting up from the ground like it was nothing, he was smirking. Kushina on the other hand was still intent on finishing this, her hand crackled with powerful chakra the barrage began.

Large or small, it didn't matter as Steven bubbled himself as the barrage hit his defense. 'I don't know how long he can keep this up.' He silently said as he watched Kushina launch attack after attack, but that's when Steven saw that she was charging at him once again with sword in hand. A plan formulated in his mind as the clone got closer and closer; hopefully it would work. Concentrating, Steven waited for a few seconds before yelling out a technique that made Kushina pause for a second. "Water Style: Water Dragon!" from the sea a massive dragon made of water launched itself at Kushina and hit her dead on. Quickly un-bubbling himself, Steven ran to the edge so that he was closer to the water. Breathing in, he waited for a few moments before summoning his shield just in time to block Kushina's chakra covered sword. The Clone was injured with a massive bruise to her arm and leg, but that didn't stop her from attacking the younger Half-Gem. However she did look pissed off, but Steven simply smirked before reflecting Kushina's attack; the result being Kushina being harshly launched into the air.

'Strong kid, but he's- wait what's he—'

"Dual Style: Water and Fire Dragons!" Kushina paled ass she'd forgotten about the other dragon, a dragon of flames exhaled from Steven's mouth; both dragons came at her in a scissor motion. Anger took over as his body glowed.

"Enough!" Kushina exclaimed letting out a shock wave of chakra, the dragons were dissipated. Faster than Steven could react he was sent into almost every direction before being sent downward, creating a crater that made the Crystal Gems minus Naruto gasped in horror. Nobody noticed what was truly in the crater, and when the dust cleared they were more than confused. A Crying Breakfast Friend plushy? "What the hell is that—" she paused upon feeling a sudden pain around her neck. Upon looking down he saw Seven shield.

"Back here!" the injured Steven exclaimed, he'd used the most low level technique that he knew; substitution. Kushina's neck wound glowed, indicating that Steven's shield had decapitated her. A second later she poofed leaving nothing behind. Steven was breathing heavily as he looked to the Crystal Gems with a smirk "Told ya, I could do it." he said before falling into unconsciousness. Upon taking Steven back into the house, Naruto would reveal that Steven's left arm was broken but easily repairable; though he'd need to take it easy for the next two weeks.

Beach City – Nighttime

'That was pretty intense.' Lapis said after seeing the fight via Naruto's memory 'And he can manipulate water like me is really cool, but you taught him all of this; you must really believe in him.' she said.

'Of course I do, and he's exceeded my expectations.' The blonde said happily 'But..'

'What?'

'This was just a spar, I'm sure that he could take on Gem monsters, but another Gem with intent to kill him, well I'm worried about what might happen if none of us are there to help or protect him.' he admitted.

'Don't dwell on it right now, besides from what I now know, Peridot won't be coming to Earth.' Lapis said trying to assure Naruto that Steven would be safe. 'Besides, you can protect Steven all alone with how powerful you are; makes me wish that I was back on Earth with you.' there was silence 'I mean that.' She said with as much courage as she could muster. Naruto smirked.

'Wish you were here too.' He said.

'Thanks.' With that the two were done talking for the night.

"Talking with Lapis again?" Pearl questioned coming from behind the blonde.

"Yeah, but things there aren't going as good as she hoped; there's some good news at least." Naruto said with a smile "Peridot isn't coming back to Earth."

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"It is, but Lapis is still being held in custody as a forced informant; there's something about Earth that apparently interests Home World enough that they need more info about this planet." Pearl's mood went to that of fear. "Lapis doesn't know what's exactly going on with one of the higher ups, but whoever this Gem is, has some interests about Earth; ruling out other Gems from Home World coming here would be a grave mistake." He sighed. "I've been to Home World only nine times in my entire life, and my last visit ended with me and a few Gems that were extremely close to me exchanging some very unkind words." Pearl lay his head down onto her. "Sometimes I really do wish that I could take back what I said and what I did; at least then some of them wouldn't be dead now." Tears streamed down his eyes. "I do hate and fear her, but despite that, I still feel some sort of love for my mother." Leaning up Gem glowed and created a hologram of his mother.

 _"You'd throw away everything for them?! A bunch of weaklings with no real place or purpose?!"_ Naruto exclaimed using her voice.

"You're damn right I would, they've become family to me—"

 _"I'm your family, we're your family not them..."_ she began to shake, whether out of anger or sadness, they couldn't tell _. "What will they think of you when they find out who you really are, what you really are?"_ Naruto cringed _"In human terms you're my child, and you're just like me; you know that and so do we."_

 _"I'm nothing like you!"_

 _"Your past actions with me says otherwise…"_ she clenched her fist for a few moments before a tear dripped downward from her eye _"Go if you must, but if you do, then don't come back…ever."_ Naruto nodded _"I love you son."_ Naruto stopped.

 _"Love you too mom."_ The hologram ended and Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sometimes, I look in the mirror and see her smiling face all those times when she was so proud of me." He chuckled. "She really did love me, but not enough in the way a mother loves her child; she never could and that's why…" he sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with my problems." Pearl didn't get to say anything as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Pearl to digest this new information about Naruto's past complicated past. Naruto hadn't showed this side of himself to anyone since he came to this planet. Their Bond didn't need to be activated for her to feel Naruto's emotional pain; over six thousand years of regret still lingered inside and so did the love he felt for the Gem that was his mother. But he knew that she loved him as only one thing. A weapon.

Chapter 10 End

AN: Next chapter starts with "On the Run" and goes through "Marble Madness" and finally "Rose's Scabbard"; skips a few episodes because Steven is still injured.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten; these were all the Flask Robonoids that he could fit inside of the bag that he'd brought with him. They'd been gather these things for about six days now without actually knowing what the things were doing, but Naruto wasn't complaining as he'd found some use for the liquid inside along with the robots themselves. Not surprisingly these things were easy to take apart piece by piece despite their semi-soft exterior, this is how he was able to see their inner workings with Pearl's help. This was advanced Home World tech that was obviously replaceable considering how many they either captured or destroyed, eighty-six in total. Currently however he was playing around with one, he'd found that there were certain ways to control the thing, injecting his chakra through it was one way; this method allowed him to control its movements and actions with his fingers or mind. Like a puppet. "That Gem, Peridot, she said something about manually repairing the Kintergarden; if that broken robot hadn't interrupted her then we'd know more." Naruto said as he filled the jar with the liquid "Man, this stuff is great for repairing stuff when it's altered just a smidge; shame that it's being used for Home World to try and fix that Warp Pad to Home World." he said as Garnet helped him to carefully crush the robots that he didn't need. "Lapis says that Peridot won't physically be coming back to Earth, but I figure that these robots are a substitute considering that she's likely afraid that something dangerous compromised the Warp Hub." Garnet then said something that made the blonde smirk.

"Something did compromise the Warp Hub, us." Garnet stated making Naruto chuckle a bit. "But we aren't out of the woods yet considering that Peridot is still sending these things down, she must be pretty mad that we're destroying her stuff." Naruto wouldn't argue against that, he'd be mad as well if someone started destroying his things.

"If I'd been able to talk to her for about five minutes then I could've created a low Level 1 Bond with her, I'd be reading her mind right now without her knowing." He stated, Garnet paused upon hearing this. "But it matters not, not now anyway; after all she isn't coming back." he said "Lapis would tell me if she was." She looked to Naruto.

"You trust Lapis that much?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she hasn't done wrong by me; in fact she's the one who's been feeding me information about what's going on at Home World." he stated. Evening had come quick and they were done "Eighteen jars of the stuff, and twenty more puppets for me to play with." The robonoids were now scattering around the house cleaning what was dirty. The sound of the Temple door opening caught their attention, it was Pearl. Now that Naruto noticed it, Steven and Amethyst hadn't been seen or heard from for all day. "Something's wrong." He said closing his eyes and activating Level 1 Bond with Amethyst, she wasn't far, but her emotions were all over the place. Pinpointing her location, he sighed and got up from her chair. "I'm going to get them, it's time Amethyst and I had a one on one talk anyway." Pearl was about to argue that she should go with him, but Garnet quickly stopped her. It was time for Naruto to help Amethyst with a personal problem. With no hesitation, he warped to a place he was all too familiar with.

Kintergarden

There they were, in front of the hole from which Amethyst came from, Naruto sighed as he jumped down. "Amethyst!" he exclaimed catching their attention. When Amethyst came out she was more than surprised to see that it was Naruto that'd come to retrieve them. "Steven, your arm still hasn't healed; warp back home." He commanded, the young Gem saw that there was no room for arguing. "Amethyst, why would you bring him to a Kintergarden?" she said nothing, only opting to look away. "I take it that Steven already knows that this is where a mass amount Gems were grown including yourself." Amethyst glared at him, but Naruto was affected in the least bit. Steven hadn't warped yet. 'I won't be able to talk you out of coming back will I?' he silently questioned, Amethyst's fist clenched as her gem glowed signaling that she was summoning her weapon. A fight was inevitable.

"Stay out of my head!" Amethyst exclaimed attacking Naruto with her whip; the blonde was thrown into a wall. "Why'd they have to send you of all people" Naruto was slammed into the ground "you don't know anything!" the blonde suddenly cut himself free and charged at the now emotional Gem, she was in pain just being here. Dodging a second whip, Naruto sighed as he got close enough to slash at Amethyst.

"You think you're the only one who was created in a Kintergarden?!" he exclaimed much to Amethyst's surprise, she was kicked back. "I was created and emerged alone and afraid!" Amethyst was forced to dodge a fireball "You don't know how lucky you had it." he jumped up high and slammed down, missing Amethyst by mere inches. She whipped him away only for him to stand up with his body cut and bruised. "You've never felt that suffering or that kind of sorrow—"

"I never asked to be made dammit!" Amethyst exclaimed as tears streamed down her eyes "And you know that! Gems like us aren't given a choice about what we want to do!" she collapsed onto the ground. "We're created as parasites that kill planets just by existing; if Steven knew about what really happened then he wouldn't look at me the same way."

"Amethyst, you didn't build this place and you're nothing like the Gems that did." he sat down next to her and pulled her in "You aren't anything like the Kintergarden operators, nothing like me." She looked to the blonde who smiled sadly.

"You operated a Kintergarden?" she asked

"Ten to be exact, it's just like I told Garnet, I wasn't always the good guy." He paused "I was cruel for a while before I finally grew a conscious and tried to change by betraying Home World and my allies/family, I envy you; you don't have the blood and shards of millions on your hand like I do." He stood up. "Out of everything in this place, you were the only good thing to have come out and I mean that." He extended his hand "Now, let's go home." Amethyst no longer had tears in her eyes as she no longer felt so horrible about how she came into being, Naruto was just like her in terms of birth. Both were created in a Kintergarden because of the goals of some really horrid Gems that cared not for a planet.

'I'm ok, I'm ok.' Amethyst silently said with a smirk as she took Naruto's hand; things were going to be okay.

A few weeks later

Naruto looked to the large robonoid that'd just crashed into the desert, he and Steven had been reading when it entered the atmosphere; it was the fifth one this week and after the third, he decided to let the others handle the marble-like robonoid. "Oh for the love of- guys how many of these things are you gonna have to fight?!" Steven questioned.

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure that these things are gonna keep coming no matter how many we destroy." Naruto said with a sigh.

"We have no idea because they just keep coming and coming, we don't even know what they are or why they're here; we don't know anything" Peal said in frustration.

"I bet it does." Steven said pointing to the large robonoid.

"These things are programmed to do something here on Earth." The blonde stated.

"So why don't we just follow it to see what it wants?" Steven suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Amethyst exclaimed

"We don't know what could go wrong—"

"We can't fight these things forever, well we can, but I don't want too." Garnet said "Let's do it Steven's way." The Gem had given into frustration with these things, and was tired of fighting them for no apparent reason. Turning into a snake and wrapping himself around Steven, they rode the Marble robot through the Warp Pad. Steven said something about a funky flow, but they had a feeling that this flow didn't lead anywhere good.

Kintergarden

Needless to say they were right as they were now at the Kintergarden. "Why here, this site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago; that's it this thing is up to no good!" she began to draw her weapon.

"Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here, can't we just see where it wants to go?" the young Gem questioned as Naruto slithered onto the ground before turning back into his normal form.

"Garnet" she looked to the Gem leader.

"Mmmm, Steven's way." She said much to Pearl's ire as her weapon went back into her Gem. "Naruto what kind of vibe are you getting from this thing?" she questioned as he followed them.

"Someone else is here, but not psychically, whoever they are they're waiting for this thing." The blonde stated.

"But what does it want here?" Pearl questioned.

"Maybe it just wants to see where Amethyst came from." Steven said.

"Maybe it needs to mind its own business."

"Not above ground" Naruto suddenly said as the robonoid stopped "Below us there's a chamber that's been uninterrupted for over 6,000 years." He said in a daze like state. The marble shifted into a large upside down triangle and zapped the ground causing a bright green opening to emerge.

"Yes" Steven whispered though it was because he was right. The triangle quickly and perfectly cut down into the ground, creating a hole. "See, I told you that we would find something cool." He said as he and Naruto slid downward into the unknown. The others quickly followed. The five of them only slid for a few moments before land in the upside down triangle "Oh, hey guys, going down?" he joked only to see the confused looks on their faces, but Naruto looked at the large green tubes

With a sense of familiarity that made him dread what they would soon see.

"What is all this?" Pearl questioned.

"It's leading us to a maintenance room; I've seen and operated this kind of stuff before, and pretty soon we'll see who was sending the robots." He explained much to their shock. "I'm going to have to ask you all not to interfere with what I'm going to do." He looked to Garnet "I need at least five minutes, and I'm gonna need you to trust me." The Gem nodded.

"Wait, what are you about to do?" Pearl questioned in worry.

"Something that'll give us an edge." He stated as the transport stopped. The room lit up revealing the large power core that sat in the wall. "We need to hide, now." Grabbing Steven, they jumped to cover that would conceal them. A smaller robonoid was spawned from the large transport, and immediately it went up to the small pillar that erected from the floor, it jumped onto it like it was a hand. Mere moments later, a holographic screen came into existence revealing Peridot; she looked to both sides before beginning.

"Establish Gem connection with control room, plugrobonoid has successfully landed on Earth and has entered Prime Kintergarden control room in sector five; will proceed to preform check of Kintergarden." She said as she turned around.

"Alright, so Peridot is basically tech support…easy enough." Naruto whispered before looking to the others "Five minutes, maybe more if I can get her to tell me some stuff to me; don't interfere until I say so no matter what."

"Be careful." Pearl said as the blonde nodded as he jumped up onto the platform.

"Now accounting for all operational injectors." She said bringing up the large floating hands from the floor. "Checking for aberrations in perimeter" the fingers went into the wall and turned "Ugh, this Gem tech is simply archaic." She said causing Naruto to smirk upon hearing this.

"True, but it's what you'll have to work with as long as you're operating here." The blonde said gaining Peridot's attention. Peridot stopped what she was doing and turned to Naruto in surprise. "I mean sure it's easier to operate, but it's kind of an eyesore; then again you've got to appreciate the classics." He could tell that Peridot was studying him; she was obviously surprised to see a Gem on the planet. "Well?" he questioned snapping her from her rapid thoughts.

"Y-Yeah it's a lot easier to operate, but it's what got us to where we are today." Peridot said "Tech these days look so seamless and so much better, perfect for uses such as scouting a planet so you don't have to waste time actually going onto the planet." She said.

"Especially on a backwater planet like this one." The blonde said with a slight chuckle.

"I know right? So glad I only needed to go to the Warp Hub on this planet." She stated.

"Last I checked the Home World Warp here was completely destroyed." Naruto said with fake confusion. "It's the reason I'm stuck here alone without any other Gems to at least talk to, you're the smartest Gem that I've met in over a thousand years." This caught Peridot off guard; she let her guard down upon hearing such flattery. The Gem stuttered for a moment before regaining her bearings.

"So, why're you on this planet anyway?" she questioned now curious about why the blonde was on Earth.

"Well, I was sent here a couple thousand years ago on some stupid scout mission, but my ship was destroyed by an unknown enemy and I've been stuck here ever since with a broken Home World warp pad and my ship which I now have no idea where that is." He explained. "But now that you've fixed the Home World Warp, I can come back!" he exclaimed in joy. Peridot laughed a bit while seeing the now happy blonde Gem, and it was because of her. "Tell me, are you going to be there?" Peridot nodded "Good, because when I get there, I want to do something special for you to show my thanks." She blushed a bit upon hearing this.

"Th-That's not really necessary." Peridot said trying to cover her face in order to hid her obvious blush.

"Please, I insist, my name's Naruto by the way." He said much to the others surprise, he'd just given Peridot his name.

"I'm Peridot." She said with a smile.

"Well then Peridot, I'm sure that you and I are going to be very good friends." He gave the Gem the sweetest smile that he could give.

"I'd really like that." She stated.

'Pearl, poof me now!'

'With pleasure!' Pearl made it obvious that she was extremely angry. Peridot's eyes suddenly widened.

"Naruto! Look out!" Peridot exclaimed as one of the hands came down to defend the blonde, but it was too late as the spear stabbed him through the chest, but missing his Gem. He could see it in her eyes, which contained shock and distress; he could feel that the Bond that he'd just created with her was actually kind of strong. But he needed to make this look real.

"Peridot—" he poofed and retreated into his gem with the last thing he heard being Peridot's angry threat being and I quote 'I shatter you into a million pieces!'. It was actually quite interesting because they'd actually been talking for half an hour.

Beach City – Universe Home – Three Days Later

Naruto knew one thing for sure. "I met your mother once." Naruto stated as he leaned back onto the couch. They'd just gotten back from the old Gem Battleground, they'd collected many weapons of the fallen Gems, but with Naruto sealing most into a scroll. It'd been a while since he used his sealing skills. "Anyway, I know for sure that she had the sword inside the scabbard when I met her." he took a bite of the orange that he was holding; he was trying to eat more healthy.

"That's strange, but where did you meet her?" Pearl asked.

"Can't remember, but it was either on a ship or Home World; either way it doesn't matter anymore." He said before taking another bite, but to Pearl this did matter. There was a question that needed to be answered.

"Were you an ally of hers?" she questioned.

"I only spoke to her a few times but…" Naruto's eyes went completely white as his body went still, and silent. A few moments later he came back to normal. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen seconds." She stated.

"Good, alright I know that she and someone else helped me and my people get off Home World, but that was way before she came back to Earth, she saved the life of me and my crew." He smiled. "I owe her a great deal of gratitude for her kindness." This surprised booth Pearl and Steven. "Thus, I will be upping your training by 30%." He stated though not telling them the whole story of how he and his crew escaped Home World without a single casualty.

"Wait why?!" the young Half-Gem exclaimed in confusion.

"I owe it to your mother to make you as strong as possible." Pearl couldn't help but snicker a bit; Rose's good deeds had just brought some positivity to this place and hopefully Steven's future. If he survived Naruto's training. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time I started spying on Peridot." With that he was left alone, with Lion who looked to him for a few seconds. "She really was one of the best Gems I had the pleasure of meeting." To this Lion nodded before lying down on Steven's bed. Closing his eyes he activated his bond with Peridot; instantly he was reading her mind.

'I swear that this, Lapis, is right about Earth otherwise she'll have much bigger problems aside from Jasper and myself; Yellow Diamond seems to have done something that nearly broke her mental state of mind.' She said while doing something on her screen 'And Jasper's a pain in the ass, I wonder if I can leave her on Earth and say that it was an accident.' She paused. 'Hopefully Naruto is still alive, he seemed very smart, smart enough that I was able to have a civil conversation with him despite the fact that he's been stuck on such a primitive planet for so long.' The blonde wasn't surprised by her words, but he could tell that Peridot had an ego. 'I swear, when I find the Gem who did that to him, I'll make sure to erase her from existence.' She was very vengeful as well and seemed to hold a grudge. 'Good thing I reported this to Yellow Diamond; and now we're headed to Earth and hopefully we can ditch Lapis there as well, Naruto please be alive.' The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, those last four words came from both Peridot and Lapis.

He calmed his nerves, two bonds at once wasn't a good idea unless it was an emergency. Anyway, it would seem that Peridot has taken a quick liking to him, maybe it was pity or general worry. Then again he did say that they'd be good friends; did Peridot not have any friends? Now that would actually be sad, and he knew what it was like to have no friends. But then there was the mention of Jasper coming here as well, likely as an escort; things had just gotten a lot more dangerous and complicated for him and the others. Jasper wasn't a Gem to be taken lightly; the others would have to work damn hard to beat her, he thought before opening his eyes only to find that he wasn't where he was originally was.

Strawberry battlefield

The now confused blonde stood up, and upon looking down and upon the night sky he sighed before looking to the crying Pearl. "Pearl!" Steven exclaimed as he climbed up much to Naruto's surprise. "Naruto, you're awake." The boy stated in surprise.

"I was only reading Peridot's mind for a few minutes." He said "There's also something I have to—"

"You were out for more than nine hours so I brought you here where Rose told her many secrets." Pearl said while clutching the grass "Everything I ever did, I did for her." she stated now letting the sword fall to the ground. Pearl's eyes went to Naruto and Steven, she smiled. "Steven, I'm sorry about that little display back there, and I just want you to know that it isn't anyone's fault because it's mine." Steven could only nod as Naruto wiped the tears from Pearl's eyes. "I'm a mess really."

"No, you're not." Naruto said with a smile "All I ever wanted to do was make my mother proud of me, and so everything I ever did, I did to make her proud, no matter how atrocious the action was." Naruto chuckled a bit. "When I left I was just like you, I missed her so much that it hurt and so I obsessed over the good things about her, just like you're doing with Rose, and thankfully you don't have anything to hate about Rose; from what I've heard, she was an amazing Gem." He helped Pearl.

"So, it's ok to remember the great things about the people that you miss and it's great that you give them the respect that they deserve even after they've left us, and I'm sure that mom would believe that you're pretty great with how you've been doing even without her." Steven said making Pearl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Steven's right, and I think that you're pretty great as well; we all do." The blonde said with a sweet smile. Pearl gently rubbed her hand against Naruto's cheek.

"May I?" Naruto nodded. Their lips connected and their gems glowed in unison, as did many others. Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst were hit with a wave of happiness that spread through their gems.

Home World

She'd been trying to forget about her current predicament, and it was only when this sudden feel of happiness washed over her did that happen. Lapis touched her lips and blushed, she could feel that phantom feel of someone kissing her; she could feel it even more as her gem glowed. The same thing was happening to a certain Gem Tech expert, but try as she might, Peridot couldn't ignore the feeling. Little did everyone know, danger and conflict would soon come, and nobody would come out unscathed. Elsewhere a certain diamond was smiling with glee. "He's ok, thank the stars you're ok, Naruto." she brought up the picture she had of him, her, and his friends; it'd been taken in secret of course.

Chapter 11 End


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Elemental World Arc Starts at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 12

Naruto looked to the sky, as did the others and there it was, plain as day; a Gem Ship. "Shaped like a giant hand no less." Naruto said. 'Lapis, we can see the ship coming straight at us, so be prepared.' He said. 'We've got a plan.' Lapis was nervous and he could feel it.

'What'll happen to me?' Lapis questioned 'If you guys fight, then what will I do?' she was beginning to panic.

'You'll stay away from the fighting.' The blonde said calming her down a bit before cutting the connection. "Game faces on people!" he exclaimed as he drew his weapons.

"Ready the light cannons!" Garnet ordered as Amethyst put them all into place. Steven held the trigger, the young Gem was ready to fight; this is what his training had prepared him for. Every bruise, every cracked bone, and all the learning had brought him to this day; the day when he would defend Earth, his home. "Fire" the trigger was pushed and the cannons fired in unison with their target being big enough that they wouldn't miss. They hit their target, but no damage had been done. Naruto put on his mask and glared at the ship. The citizens of Beach City had been evacuated including Greg, Steven had made the decision to stay behind much to his father's ire. But the man knew that he wouldn't be able to sway the boy's decision, but the man was only a few feet outside the city. "Get ready to fight!" she exclaimed as the ship got closer. "Naruto?"

"They won't fire, if I know Jasper, she won't let 'em; not as long as I'm down here." He stated as they watched the ship descend until it was only a few feet away from the ground, it opened up and from its 'palm' came a large ball that housed the Gems including Lapis. "We're all clear on the plan right?" they nodded. Thankfully Steven had mastered his shield. The orb opened up revealing Peridot and the Gem that Naruto knew all too well. Tangerine skin with darker orange markings on her face, arms, and chest. Amber-colored eyes, and her gem is where her nose should be. She has thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; as to be expected. She wears a sleeveless half-red, half-mahogany uniform with a yellow diamond insignia on the chest and heavy boots.

"That's them alright, they're the ones who keep destroying my equipment, and they murdered an innocent Gem." Peridot said glaring at them. "Though I don't remember seeing a masked one." Jasper looked to the Crystal Gems; specifically Naruto. Jasper smirked a bit before blowing out into full on laughter, this went on for a few seconds before she regained her composure. "What are you laughing at, they—"

"Helping the remnants of Rose Quartz's army, really?" Jasper smirked "Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display?" he gaze went to Steven "What is that?"

"It calls itself, the Steven." Peridot stated.

"He's just a normal human, he's no threat at all!" Lapis stated.

"I know what a human is and I'm not surprised that you'd defend their kind again, but then again; last time you were trying to—" Jasper blocked the kicked that would've take her head off, Naruto's legs would've crushed her Gem in an instant. Pushing Naruto back onto the ground, she smirked. "You always did go for the quick kills, you never did like to get your hands dirty." She stated before looking to Peridot "Blast them with the ship." Peridot smirked.

"With pleasure." She said as she used her screen to aim straight at the Crystal Gems. Naruto looked to Steven who nodded. "Fire." It fired, and Steven jumped in front of his fellow Gems. It hit its target, but when the smoke cleared, they were unharmed. Jasper's eyes widened at the sight of Steven's shield and the symbol that it adorned.

"That shield, that symbol, you have the power of Rose Quartz!" Jasper exclaimed in surprise. "You knew about this!" she glared at Lapis.

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!" she stated.

"Forget about the mission."

"What?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Yellow Diamond needs to hear about this thing along with her prodigal son." she started as Garnet suddenly launched herself forward, Jasper smirked. "Good." her very voice was full of cruel bloodlust. Her weapon was summoned; her crash helmet which collided with Garnet's gauntlets; the shockwave was immense enough that it nearly pushed everyone back. "Priming Gem Destabilizer." She said pulling it out from under her cloak. Naruto had seen this coming and so had Garnet; she was the one who'd accepted the act of taking one for the team, but she wouldn't be the only one. The weapon sliced upward effectively cutting her down the middle, she poofed a couple seconds later and her two gems fell onto the ground.

Steven gasped in shock as the sight was simply to disturbing for him. Drawing his sword, Naruto dashed straight at Jasper, his moves predictable to her as he slowed down. "You've gotten weaker!" she head-butted the blonde into the ground and kicked him back. "What's wrong with you; why are you so weak now?" Naruto got up holding his side, he would admit that kick hurt. "That shouldn't have hurt you at all!" sword clashed with helmet creating a shock wave that did send everyone backwards. That's when they saw it, Naruto's sword had been broken in half. The gem destabilizer was now stuck inside of his stomach. "Disgraceful, when we fought together you were the best of us and that's why we followed you into battle, and even when you betrayed us you managed to take us all down; now you're like this." she pushed it deeper, Naruto exclaimed in pain. "You aren't anything anymore, just another weakling!" Naruto poofed, and Jasper sighed and looked to the Gem. "She's gonna be really disappointed in you, just like I am." Her gaze went to Steven.

Gem Ship

Naruto leaned up against the wall of the cell that he was in, Jasper didn't bother to came and berate him, but someone else was mad at him; make that pissed off at him. "You're one of them." Peridot stated angrily. "You tricked and lied me!" she exclaimed in anger.

"True and true, I did both these things to you, and while you have all the right to be mad at me, just know that I was never going to try and shatter you like I did with Jasper." Naruto said, but Peridot merely scoffed.

"You lost to Jasper." She stated.

'Part of the plan.' He stated silently much to Peridot's shock.

"Are you reading my mind?!"

"No, I'm merely communicating with you telepathy via our friendship." He explained.

"We aren't friends, I hate you." she said. "Now stay out of my head!" she exclaimed as she stopped away in frustration.

"I love our talks!" he could hear her groan in frustration. That's when he heard it, her singing, in other words the signal. Sapphire was giving away her position for Steven and Ruby to find; as a half Gem, Steven would be able to escape to force fields that held them. "The second I get out of here, I'm finishing this." he stated with a smirk, the rematch would decide the victor of this little event. For about six minutes he waited until he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Steven, Ruby, and Lapis were all running together.

"Found him" Lapis said with relief as Steven used his body to interrupt the flow of the field, and thus allowing Naruto to get out.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived, I was starting to think that I was on my own." The blonde said "Now then." The four of them followed the sound of Sapphire's song until they arrived at her cell, and upon being freed, she and Sapphire immediately fused into Garnet once again. "That's some serious love that be." He stated with a small smile, he was a sucker for such romance. "Now all that's left is to free Pearl and Amethyst." He stated only to look down the hall to their left.

"You two go, me and Naruto will handle Jasper." Garnet said before using her future vision to show Steven the location of their fellow Crystal Gems. With that, Steven and Lapis were off to free the others. Naruto and Garnet walked down the hall together with Jasper being right there waiting for them. "This is really personal for you." she stated, Naruto simply nodded as they got closer; now they stood only a couple feet away.

"I knew that fight was too easy, you let me beat you." Jasper said. "Oh great you're both out, and you're fused again; why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger, quite embarrassing yourself because I've seen what you really are." Garnet simply chuckled as Naruto cracked his knuckles and drew his sword.

"No you haven't." she said as her confidence rose and her visor covered her eyes once more as Naruto prepared to fight his former comrade.

Garnet: _This is Garnet._

 _Back together._

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better._

 _And every part of me is saying "Go get her."_

Naruto: _The three of us ain't gonna follow your rules._

 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools._

 _Let's go, just me and you._

Garnet & Naruto: _Let's go, just us and you!_

Jasper charged with both her helmet and Gem Destabilizer in hand.

Garnet: _Go ahead and try and hit us if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle._

Naruto's saber cut through the Gem Destabilizer, and Garnet went in.

Naruto: _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single._

 _And you're not gonna stop what we made together._

 _We are gonna stay like this forever._

 _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer._

 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are._

Gauntlets smashed into the crash helmet creating a shockwave that sent Jasper sliding back a bit, but not knocking her down.

Garnet: _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

She charged at the two in a spinning ball of energy, jumping in front of Garnet, Naruto took the hit that sent them both through the floor and into the power core room. The two smirked at each other as the Level 2 Bond was activated and Naruto summoned the gauntlets.

Naruto & Garnet: _This is who we are._

 _This is who I am._

 _And if you think you can stop me,_

 _Then you need to think again._

 _'Cause I am a feeling,_

 _And I will never end,_

 _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends._

They charged at Jasper in unison, and the Gem paled.

 _Naruto: Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

Their unison in attack, she couldn't follow.

 _Garnet: I know you think we're not something you're afraid of,_

 _'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of._

 _Well I am even more than the two of them._

 _Everything they care about is what I am._

Two punches to both sides of head caused her weapon was shatter.

 _Naruto: I am their fury, I am their patience,_

 _I am a conversation._

Both pairs of gauntlets hurled Jasper into the power core with extreme prejudice; needless to say that the experience was extremely painful as the core exploded.

 _Naruto & Garnet: We are made O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _L-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _L-o-o-o-ove._

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

The ship was coming down to Earth at immense speed; the two arrived on the deck in less than a minute. "This ship is going down!" Garnet exclaimed. Steven and Naruto looked to each other and nodded.

Beach City

Being buried under the rubble of a ship that had crashed and then exploded immediately after, wasn't the ideal situation that the six of them wanted to be in, but thankfully Naruto and Steven had double bubbled them. Lion had arrived moments later and roared the rubble off of them. The bubbles were let down and the young Gem sighed in exhaustion. "That was intense." Amethyst stated as they stood up.

"It's not over." he drew his saber and walked forward, Jasper emerged from the rubble "Not yet." The injured Gem tried to walk forward only to fall to her knees, she looked to Naruto. "We were best friends once, but here we are now, over three thousand years later and as enemies no less." He said only for Jasper to growl. 'Why isn't she with Pink Diamond anyway?' he silently questioned.

"Don't try and act like a saint now when you've taken more lives than I have even the war on this pitiful rock, so don't you try and judge me." Jasper said still glaring at her former higher up, but she knew this situation all too well and how it would end. "Just get it over with." His saber rose into the air and came down with a force so powerful that made everyone flinch, but Jasper was still there much to her own surprise.

"Special Art: Gem Sealing." Black ethereal chains emerged from his hand and wrapped themselves around Jasper's body until she was poofed, the chain then encased her into a small pitch black bubble. "Go." With that order given, the ball was launched out deep into the sea where none of them would be able to find it, not even Naruto. "Peridot got away, I'll find her later." He said though he could feel it; their concern and slight pity.

A few Days Later – Warp Hub

Lapis had been very reluctant to stay with the Crystal Gems, but Naruto had easily convinced her to stay with the promise that she wasn't any sort of prisoner just a friend in need of somewhere to stay. Cleaning up the mess that the destroyed ship had made was easy enough with all of them working together; granted Naruto had to explain what happened to the white haired Gem. This didn't explain why Naruto, Lapis, and Allen were at the Warp Hub. "So how do you know that Peridot will be coming here?" Lapis questioned.

"I know because I've been reading her mind since eight hours ago, and ever since we found her escape pod she's been on the move since then; as we speak she's on her way here." The blonde explained before turning to the Warp Pad where Peridot was coming "Lapis, be ready to subdue her if—" the warp pad suddenly activated. Naruto and Lapis went into action upon seeing Peridot who paled almost instantly, she readied her blaster as Naruto and Lapis enhanced their speed with chakra. Everything seemed to go into slow motion when the two Gems collided with Peridot, but none of them saw that the Warp Pad had suddenly activated again. They would soon see that using chakra and a warp pad in the current situation would have some dire consequences. The Warp Pad activated and the three of them were gone, moments later said Warp Pad cracked to the point where it was broke once again.

?

The three Gems groaned in pain, it was like they'd just crashed onto the ground from space without any sort of padding or anything. "What happened?" Lapis groaned as she and the others tried to get up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the sky and then all around him, Peridot was having trouble getting up but she was okay. "You aren't going anywhere." She suddenly sitting on the Gem's back immobilizing her. Peridot responded by mostly calling her a clod and various other insults and threats. Standing up, Naruto held his head for a few moments before his eyes widened; he began to feel it.

"Chakra, this planet is coated with chakra." He stated.

"That's the same power you have, is that bad?"

"Yes, chakra originated from my body and this planet is where I won the rebellion against Home World, but it's also the world I fled from." He sighed. "We need to start moving, if we're found by shinobi then we'll have some real problems."

"I'm not—"

"Peridot, trust me when I say that you won't last a day here without us; I'm the only one who knows where the Warp pad is on this planet." He stated. "So it's either us or risk death by the very powerful humans of this planet; choose." The Home World Gem was silent for a full minute before speaking again.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Why don't just leave her?" Lapis questioned. "She's one of the ones who interrogated me!" she put more pressure on Peridot's back much to her ire, it was starting to hurt really bad.

"If she's caught by anyone the she'll likely be killed, and letting her die here isn't something I would wish on my worst enemy; unless I'm the one doing the killing." He stated. "Now let's get moving before someone senses us." With that said, the trio were off. Naruto's destination was none other than Suna. He had to see them, he had to see his family.

Chapter 12 End

AN: So I've decided not to include Peridot in the harem, so it'll be just Naruto x Pearl x Lapis.

But fear not for I will now give you a spoiler. Peridot will be loyal to Naruto like Pearl was to Rose; you'll see.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The trio had been traveling for a full day now, sadly Peridot couldn't tree hop or fly low like they could, so Naruto was forced to carry her on his back. Her limb enhancers made it very uncomfortable and she refused to abandon them. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Peridot questioned in annoyance.

"We're going to a place called Suna, I have some serious personal business, not to mention I'm friends with their leader so I can probably get him to help us." He said. "Suna is neutral and won't get involved in the Civil War, if it's still going on." A massive explosion in the distance caught their attention, the blonde could hear people fighting. "We need to go faster, like now!" they frantically sped up. 'Peridot, as your friend, I'm telling you that you need to abandon your limb enhancers; they're slowing us down.' He tried to reason with her.

"We aren't friends!" she exclaimed much to Lapis's confusion, yet Naruto let out a chuckle.

'You're so adorable when you look mad.' He teased only for the Gem to growl in annoyance

'Come on, lighten up the three of us are gonna be stuck together for a while so why not at least let me try and get on your good side?' to this Peridot sported a confused look. 'Or would you rather we go on without saying a word to each other?' Peridot found herself actually contemplating about to respond to such a question. If it was any other Gem then she would've happily invited complete silence, but she still had questions. Speaking to the blonde was the only way to acquire said answers.

"How is he able to read my mind?" Peridot questioned with a dead serious look. Naruto smiled and explained how The Bond worked; needless to say Peridot was intrigued by the way The Bond worked. It sounded so simple, and while it kind of was simple, it had some serious power behind it. And it wasn't like anything that she'd ever seen or heard of. Apparently it was unique only to him. "How can a Bond be broken—"

"Either you die or he does." Lapis stated. "The first most likely to happen."

"Nobody is going to die, not on my watch." He said. "Let's just try to get along and not try to murder each other, alright?" the two were silent. "I'll take that as a yes." For hours on end, the traveled while avoiding the fighting, they couldn't risk being seen. Peridot looked at her arm to see that it was flashing a certain color.

"We need to stop."

"We aren't stop—"

"I have an incoming message from…Yellow Diamond." Peridot stated. Immediately Naruto stopped and set Peridot down; Lapis however, was ready to take the Gem down if she tried anything. Cautiously she looked to Naruto awaiting a response from the blonde as this situation had just gotten really awkward. Naruto nodded much to Peridot's surprise, the holographic screen was brought up and there she was, simply sitting there with a smile that Naruto recognized all too well. Slender build and dove yellow skin with yellow irises with black pupils and black eyebrows. Her yellow-colored hair is styled into what appears to be a bob-cut with two spiked tips. That pointed, upturned nose and plump lips, shoulders large and pointed. And that black and olive outfit.

"Turn me around so that I can see him, I know he's there." Yellow Diamond said. Doing as she was told she turned the holographic screen to Naruto who simply glared at the Gem. "Ah, there you are my darling Naruto, my greatest creation, my son." Peridot and Lapis's eyes widened in shock.

"Hello mother." Naruto growled out in anger, but the Gem wasn't effected in the least bit. "What do you want?"

"What, a mother can't check up on her child once every thousand years?"

"The last time you 'checked up' on me, you and Jasper killed nearly all of my friends; so no, you can't check up on me." Yellow Diamond smirked.

"Speaking of Jasper, did you kill your former best friend?" she questioned only to get silence "You couldn't bear the thought of truly shattering her so you sealed her away." This wasn't a question, no, it was a statement. "I see that you spared that Lapis, not much of a surprise anymore." She said. "And then there's the fact that you've aligned yourself with what remains of Rose's army, such an interesting group of Gems you've befriended, but tell me; do they know?" still silence, but this time Yellow Diamond smiled gleefully; Peridot had never seen her higher up like this. "You should be honest with them, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are or how I made you; be proud like you were when you were so young."

"I'm not ashamed and I'll tell them soon." He stated. "What happens after that is none of your business." The two Gems couldn't believe that Naruto was talking to a Diamond that way, much less Yellow Diamond who was known for being the meanest and ruthless Diamond there was.

"Good for you, also you can keep the Peridot, she's outlived her usefulness." Their eyes widened upon hearing this. "Oh don't look so surprised, I remember at one time you threw away Gems who you saw as failures and sometimes you would shatter them in anger."

"I'm not that same Gem that you knew, I don't just kill to kill."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that there's still a little piece of me inside of you." the blonde clenched his fists. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to, bye." The screen closed. Naruto punched a nearby tree causing it to explode into a million pieces.

"Well, it isn't the way I wanted anyone to find out, but yeah, Yellow Diamond created." He stated.

"That would explain why you aren't like other Gems, and your Bond power, but how exactly—"

"Ah, get them off!" Peridot exclaimed, her limb enhancers were flashing red. Naruto and Lapis wasted no time in pulling the small Gem out and then throwing her artificial limbs far away. The explosion was enough to gain attention, but nobody was there to see it. The trio of Gems stood in silence, it wasn't exactly the right time to point out the without her limb enhancers, Peridot was now as tall as Steven. "I can't believe it, she just abandoned me and then tried to kill me; threw me away like I was garbage." The two Gems looked to each other.

'We aren't leaving her behind are we.' Lapis questioned, but of course she already knew the answer to that. 'Alright.'

"Peridot." The blonde picked her up. "You are not trash, my mother is a god damn clod, and you have my word that I'll never abandon or throw you away." He hugged her. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Home, my home, Earth." She held tight. Lapis could feel the Bod between the two rising up, she looked away. "Alright, now we can fly." Two pairs of water wings emerged and the three Gems headed to their destination.

Elemental Nations – Suna

"A desert, this place is in a desert, why is it in the desert?" Peridot questioned.

"This is Wind Country, and to be honest, I don't know why—"

"Stop right there!" a new female voice exclaimed. They were suddenly surrounded by Suna shinobi, the voice was one that Naruto recognized. "State your business—Naruto?!" her eyes widened. "Y-You're alive, but how we all thought that you were dead! The explosion and that crater; all we found was your bloody headband." She stated.

"Wow, you've lost all faith in me after everything you've seen me do, how long has it been?"

"A year." She stated. "It's been a single year and now you're back; with company I see."

"It's a long story but tell me something, are they—"

"Alive and well, but Sakura is—just come and see for yourself." Lapis and Peridot found themselves a bit confused, sure Lapis knew that he'd once lived the life using an advanced human disguise that his dead sister put him in, but something in the back of her mind told her that there was a more complex matter going on here and it had a lot to do with Naruto's past. Upon getting into the village, the two Gems could see that it was less than impressive; humans on Earth were more advanced than this and that was saying something. "She's in here." The Hospital, Naruto paled, he didn't want to see her in the hospital. Temari looked to him. "It happened a couple days after you disappeared, we still don't know what's wrong with her." coming into a single room, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Come in, Naruto, don't be shy." Sakura said, the Gem got closer until he was only a few inches away. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, pink hair, light green eyes, that blue diamond symbol on her forehead signifying that she was once Tsunade's apprentice but no longer, and this skin so soft.

"The years have been kind to you."

"You've only been gone a year so don't try that with me." She smiled. Weakly she graced his face with her hand. "I missed you." he held her hand as gently as he could.

"I missed you too." He truly did miss his wife, Sakura Haruno. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that—"

"Don't be, I don't regret a thing and neither should you." she smiled. "They're worth it and always will be, kids, look who's back." The blonde's eyes widened as he turned around to see the three of them. Two were nineteen years of age and the youngest was thirteen. The young man was a replica of his father but with no whisker marks, and he had light green eyes like his mother and on his forehead was the same blue diamond mark; one his left hand was a blue Topaz Gem that was a complete circle. The eldest daughter looked exactly like her mother but with the blue eyes of her father, her gem was on her stomach area, her gem being a Rose Quartz. And finally there was the youngest child of thirteen, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks like her father; her gem was where her father's was but her gem being something that Naruto always thought was odd. A Red Diamond.

"Nakura, Akahana, Sako." The blonde Gem said in amazement. "You three, haven't aged a day."

"You sound surprised to see us, did you forget about us?" Nakura asked though not truly knowing that for a while his father had forgotten about them, this snapped Naruto from his amazed dazed stated and he took a breath. He needed to calm down. "Dad?" Naruto began laughing a bit. "What're you—" the siblings found themselves enveloped in a single and very tight hug.

"Yeah, there's the dad we know." Akahana said with a smile. After managing to calm their father down enough to the point where he wouldn't crush them, the three were able to sit down. "An entire year's gone by and everyone thought you were dead but there were people who still thought that you were alive, but now you're back." she smiled. "You are here to stay with us, right?" Naruto sighed.

"Kind of, but first I have to ask how bad this civil war has gotten and whether or not it's gotten to any of the neutral villages." The three eldest cringed. "Oh god, how bad is it?"

"We're it, Suna is the last neutral village standing." Nakura stated. "Everyone else is gone, wiped out by the warring sides, even Mist is gone; we get the occasional pass by with shinobi trying to get here but we get rid of them pretty easily." He stated summoning his weapon. A pair of orange and red full armed gauntlets. "These babies combined with what you taught us are what's been keeping them away and out of the village." Naruto couldn't hide his anger. The woman who gave birth to his children was dying, the war had taken out their friends, Suna was the last neutral village standing, and his children had to defend said village with their lives. He wouldn't deny that he was extremely proud of them but this war had gone on long enough. "Dad?"

"Sakura, did you ever tell them what I was, what they are?"

"You told me not to, you said that you would do it when you got back." she said with a cough, Naruto knew why Sakura was dying and so did she. "It's time to tell them everything." Naruto nodded 'yes'.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that nobody else has gems on their bodies like the three of you do."

"We just assumed that it was some kind of blood line." Akahana stated, Naruto chuckled a bit.

"In a way it is but it also shows that the three of you aren't fully human, your mother is human, but I'm not." He stated. "I'm much older than I look in fact."

"How old are we talking? A hundred my three?"

"More than Nine Thousand to give you a rough estimate, I was here before the time of chakra and Kaguya Otsuki; so I'm way older than I look." he stated. "Now to explain what I am, Lapis, Peridot can the two of you please come here so this explanation can go a lot smoother." The two sat down in front of the children and their mother. "Alright, the three of us are a race called Gems, we're characterized by the gemstone on our bodies." He suddenly turned Lapis around. "Lapis Lazuli." Pointed to Peridot. "Peridot, it's simple and easy to remember but with myself being named Naruto because of my unusual birth so to say; in simple terms we're aliens and the three of you are Half-Gems which is why you are the way you are."

"So our weapons and abilities are because we're not fully human." Akahana stated. "There's one mystery solved, but I'm guessing that normal Gems aren't born like humans." Naruto nodded 'no', she was catching on quick.

"No we weren't, the three of us were made in facilities called Kindergartens that serve to create Gems by using injectors and in short we grow in the ground by literally sucking out the life of a planet and then emerging; when a Gem comes out they already know their purpose and what they're supposed to do." He explained.

"You were born in a Kintergarden with only a single injector, your memories showed that you were the only Gem on that barren planet." Lapis stated much to Peridot's confusion, a single Gem on a single planet.

"That's right, I sucked up the life of an entire planet because I'm not a normal Gem; I'm a Cluster." He stated, getting a shocked look from Peridot. "That's what's growing inside the Earth right? Yellow Diamond is trying to create another Cluster because her first one rebelled."

"But you're supposed to be—"

"Bigger than the Earth? Oh believe me when I say that I'm way bigger than that, the form you see now is simple my normal form, I could transform right here and now if you—"

"No!" they all exclaimed.

"Alright, but to say what I am is simple, I'm made of millions upon millions of gem shards that have perfectly formed into a single Gem." He pointed to his own gem. "I have the abilities of every Gem that's been created including the two of you, best part is that I can consume other Gems."

"S-So when Yellow Diamond said that you threw Gems away and shattered them, did you—"

"Consume them…yes." He held regret in his voice.

"Wait a second, what did she mean when she said that there was a little piece of her inside of you?" Lapis asked, she had a feeling that she shouldn't have asked.

"Well, one of my best features in Yellow Diamond's opinion is my ability to restore shattered Gems, especially a Diamond." He stated, what he just said should be impossible. "If, I were to take a small bite out of a Diamond's gem then it'll give them the ability to have a bit of hold over me." He smirked. "She doesn't know it, but I only took an extremely tiny bite before restoring her; it's the reason she has no hold over me and why I've been—you'll find out later!" he said with a smile much to everyone's annoyance. Peridot and Lapis proceeded to explain the fundamental of what full Gems were able to do. It was simple to Akahana, but still a bit hard for Nakura and Sako to understand. It would come to them over time.

Suna – Hospital – Nighttime

Neither of them had seen it coming. Giving birth to three Half-Gem children had drained her dry, she was like a human Kintergarden and Sako was the one who was draining the life force that she needed in order to fully 'develop'. "Cutting her off isn't an option." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded as she stroked the blonde's hair, she couldn't help but smile.

"That Lapis girl, you don't notice it, do you?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Of course I do, back on Earth, Pearl gives me the same look but we—"

"Gotten physical." She chuckled. "Two girls, at least they're you age, you know I had to actually fight off a couple girls who tried to go after you." the blonde laughed a bit.

"Any death threats?"

"Every time, I had to make them learn." Naruto couldn't hold in his laugh; that did sound like something that she would do. "Don't forget about me again, alright?"

"I won't forget you, I promise." He stated. "It was my fault you know."

"Naruto—"

"Trained them, Kaguya, Madara, Harashima, and Mito; I allowed her to eat that fruit from the tree that I'd grown with my power." He stated. "Chakra was my curse to the world and now my curse has—"

"You didn't tell them to go to war with each other, they did that on their own." Sakura said.

"I want them to be safe, but I know that won't happen as long as this war is going on; that's why I will end it tomorrow." He could feel her grip tighten. "My Cluster form can do it easily—"

"I know that I can't stop you, but make sure that this is the road that you want to take; this will affect everyone including them." she stated. "Please don't make them suffer, they may be foolish human to you, but I get the feeling that someone made you the way you are; someone taught you mercy." Naruto's eyes widened. "She saw you as a person and not as a weapon, she was the one you truly called mother." In the moon light Sakura could see them coming out. Tears and all six of his eyes; all bearing blue rinne-sharingans. "Aw, you have six eyes, it's cute." His eyes widened, he didn't mean for them to come out. "Earth, is it a nice planet?"

"It's beautiful and you can see it if you let me—"

"Naruto, stop." She smiled. "I'll die here, it's inevitable and we all know it; Sako come out." The girl came in from the hallway. "Come now, we need to talk." she was hesitant, but she did as she was told. Sakura held her daughter's hand and then put Naruto hand on hers. "Sako—"

"Don't go." She began to cry. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere alright? Your gem, I'm going inside so you can live and when I do, I'll always be with you seeing the world through your eyes." she said trying to reassure the girl. "So don't worry, I'll always be with you." she began pushing what she had left into her daughter's gem. "Don't forget your siblings and daddy." Her vision began to blur. "Naruto, take care of our little." She closed her eyes. "Diamond." Sako jumped into her father's chest with tears in her eyes. Once again, he felt this kind of loss and he hated it so much. Nobody else close to him would die, not if he had anything to say about it. The war would end very soon.

Chapter 13 End

AN: Naruto telling them that he's a Cluster is nothing compared to what's coming up; trust me!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto's Family:

Sako (Youngest Daughter) (Red Diamond)

Akahana (Oldest Daughter) (Rose Quartz)

Nakura (Oldest Son) (Topaz Gem)

Sakura (Wife/Deceased)

Yellow Diamond (Creator/'Mother')

? (True 'Mother')

Chapter 14

Their father had just put it so bluntly that nobody bothered to dare lay a hand on him. He was going to partially use his Cluster form to end the war once and for all. "Dad, let's think about this for a second alright? You're talking about killing thousands without any warning, we don't even know how many are innocent." Nakura said hoping to try and talk his father down. "You're sad that mom died and we just buried her, I get it, but you're talking about mass genocide." He received no answer. "Dad, please just-"

"They won't be talked down." The Cluster Gem stated. "You know, they know it, and I know it all too well; your mother understood that and it's why she didn't try and argue with me." He sighed. "If she had, then we wouldn't be having this conversation and here we are, you against me; with you truly not understanding why I'm about to do." All of his eyes opened. "Nakura you must understand that something like this is going to help this world, when they're gone then the humans of this world will finally be able to live fully on this planet without having to fight each other over things that start wars like this one." He said but with something standing out.

"Live fully on this planet, what are you talking about?" the younger blonde questioned.

"You never thought that it was odd how everyone only knows the Elemental Nations ad nothing else around the world? Why the western, east, and southern parts of this world aren't talked about? That's because this is it, the Elemental Nations houses what's left of humanity on this planet, and right now war is decreasing the number of humans left by the hundreds." He explained. "Do you understand now why what I'm about to do is what's best for this version of humanity?" the blonde Half Gem began to rack his brain as what his father said, the man was right, nobody ever spoke of the rest of the world; it was like nobody ever explored it. they were so caught up in this place that nobody ever bothered to try and expand, and whoever did think about it or try to talk about it were likely ignored or laughed at like it was some kind of joke. But if he let his father have his way then they wouldn't just rebuild, they would expand with his help. But there was something else, his dad had a personal reason as well.

"What's out there that's important to you? What are you hiding?" the young man questioned. "I know you dad, you were great at hiding birthday presents from us and I get the feeling that this is so much more that you're hiding from us; what is it?" Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Let me tell you about Kaguya and my three other students The First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, and Madara Uchiha; and how we were so close to bringing peace to this place enough to where we would've been able to expand." And so he told his son everything. From him and his group landing here, his encounter with a young Kaguya and letting her eat the fruit from his tree, his training her, and her using her powers bring peace until it happened. Hamura Ōtsutsuki and Hagoromo, her owns sons betrayed her but all due to a single thing. "A misunderstanding, they thought that she was going to try and put the world into some kind of eternal dream-like state, and rest is history." His sighed. "When that happened, we all receded back to our main base and laid low for over a hundred years until I came across three little brats that annoyed me to no end; Mito, Hashirama, and Madara." He held the bridge of his nose. "If you think for a second that they were able to use their abilities because they were natural prodigies then you deserve to hit with an extremely blunt, ah, I found them while I was roaming in order to see how the humans were faring" he sighed as if he was annoyed, were the three of them that much of a hassle? "They were an odd trio of brats who I decided to show off too, and the end result was me training them before they were forced to create Konoha; before that…the three of them got involved in a rebellion here with me against Home World." He gave the boy a dark look. "Sixty Gem and three Humans taking on a larger than average Gem armada led by Yellow Diamond, and in some miracle we won with a heavy loss; flighty eight of my friends were with what was left of Kushina dying a while back." he explained. "The rest once again is history, so tell me something, what would you do I this very moment?" he questioned.

'Dad's got over six thousand years of experience and knowledge over me, but I…' he sighed. "I know that I can't stop you or talk you down, so I'll-I'll come with you." Naruto was taken back upon hearing this. Why would he want to see it? To see with his own eyes the death and destruction that would soon befall thousands-maybe even a million humans, but it's his choice. The boy would soon learn the power that his father held.

"Careful what you wish for." he bubbled the young man and summoned water wings via activating his Bond with Lapis, she and Peridot had taken to exploring the village. Well more like Akahana Sako was forcefully taking them on a tour, the girls was trying her best to keep their spirits up after what had happened. To silently mourn was their goal. "Alright, here we go." The bubble followed Naruto as he headed into space, needless to say, Nakura began to freak out a bit. "Don't look down—"

"Holy shit!" of course he would look down anyway. "Dad, we're going pretty high!" he exclaimed. "Where are we—"

"Space, we're going into space, we're going in just enough so I can get a clean shot; one shot no pain." He stated while Nakura tried his best to calm down. "You fight shinobi who want to kill you pretty easily, but this is what scares you?" he scoffed. Nakura could feel himself hyperventilating and getting tired. "You can calm down now, we've stopped." The young man opened his eyes. The moon, he was looking at the moon where Kaguya was sealed. Looking down, his eyes widened upon see the bright blue planet that was their planet, he could see the Elemental Nations and continents. Places where they hadn't gone yet or even discovered. "Look to that one right there. "That's where the rebellion too place, it may look small, but believe me when I say that it's so much bigger." He stated. "I'm going to show you all today, believe me when I say that you and your siblings are going to love it." he smirked. "Now then, I'm actually much bigger than the planet, but I don't need to go that big." His body began to crystalize and glow. Nakura covered his eyes until the light died down. His body was now made of flattened Gem shards so that none stuck out and he could retain his humanoid appearance from the waist up. His 'hair' was now dozens of gem shards that went backwards. With three arms on each side, five eyes in total, and his whisker marks in tact; the latter let him know that this was still his dad. The man's mouth was as expected thousands of Gem shards as teeth. Then there was the were his legs, he didn't have any, instead he had an unknown amount of tails/tentacles that no doubt had the ability to cause massive damage. The bubble floated into Naruto's mouth and up into what Nakura could assume was behind his father's top eye.

"Did mom ever see you when you were like this?"

"No, I never needed to show her." the now massive Gem stated. "Now" a single arm was raised. "Bubble the warring parts." It was done. "Open a small hole in comparison to what I need." it was done. "Now to finish it." a small blast began to charge into one of his fingers, until it was done. "Fire." The ball of energy went faster than Nakura could follow. To them it looked like a rather small 'poof' that was barely noticeable by them.

"Is that it? It's over?" the young man questioned in confusion.

"Yes, what expecting so kind of massive explosion that split the sky and sea? I bubbled it, nobody else should've felt it or heard it, besides it was a weak blast." He said. "Well to me it was, I don't know about you."

"That was underwhelming." He stated.

"Too bad, now let's go, there's still much to do." He was back to his normal form in another flash of light. The two were back down on the roof of the hotel that they'd been staying at. What Naruto said was right, the explosion hadn't affected them in the least bit. Un-bubbling his son, he stretched out. "Now that woke me up!" he exclaimed. "Now about what I wanted to show you, go get the others and tell them to meet me at the gates." His oldest son was off. "Now, let's see if I can get in contact." Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, the Bond was established. 'Garnet?'

'Naruto, where are you?' the fusion Gem questioned. 'We can't find you or Lapis.'

'It's kind of complicated so I'll just fill you in on the important parts.' The blonde the proceeded to tell her everything, from Yellow Diamond to his kids, and then his status as a Cluster. 'Also Yellow Diamond is trying to grow a Cluster inside the Earth.' He said finishing up.

'We'll discuss this when you get back, but there's something else isn't there?' she caught on much faster than he wanted, he always forgot about her intuition. 'Everyone is entitled to their secrets so I won't pry, remember that we trust you' Steven trusts you.'

'Thank you, and I promise that I won't come back and affect any of you; thank you for trusting me.' He smiled.

'No problem, just hurry home.'

'I will.' The Bond ended. "Now then." He went to the village gates to see that they were waiting for him. "Alright, we need to get to our destination today; that why I'm bubbling you guys." His kids and Peridot were put into a single bubble.

"It's too cramped in here." Akahana stated.

"Don't worry won't be in there for long." He activated his Level 2 Bond with Lapis. "We'll be flying over the trees, so enhanced flying shouldn't be a problem; just follow me and we should be there in twenty minutes at best." The two flew into the air, the bubble followed. "You guys may want to hold onto each other, you'll be going as fast as us."

"Wait how—" Peridot was cut as they were suddenly pulled with the two flying Gems. Their destination would surprise them more than anything.

Elemental Earth (Couldn't come up with a better name) – Crystal Battlefield

It all covered in floral life with most of it being flowers and one or two trees. But the most noticeable thing were the massive things protruding from the ground with all being various colors. Lapis rubbed her hand against one. "Are these crystals?" she questioned.

"That's right, the result of my rebellion on this planet." Naruto stated.

"Sixty Gems and three Humans taking on a larger than average Gem armada led by Yellow Diamond herself." Nakura said. "I'm going to take a guess and say that these crystals are the aftermath of the war." Naruto nodded 'yes'. "Are these—"

"No, these were forced out of the ground because of the damage, I guess they're simply larger the normal because of the left over chakra. That would explain why they're so big." He said.

"They feel really high quality, like they came out perfectly from a Kintergarden." Peridot stated. "Did you have one on this planet?" she questioned.

"Well, we did have specialized incubators, but we kept them stored after the incident involving Kaguya's sons and we couldn't risk losing any of them; they're the only one of their kind." He explained catching Peridot's attention.

"Only one of their kind, how special are we talking?"

"Special enough that I maybe once or five times had to consume a Gem in order to keep the quiet; these things would've change the way Home World made colonies." He explained. "You'll see." He stepped in front of where the sand on the island started. "Now then." He channeled massive amounts of chakra into his hand slamming them into the ground. From it emerged an old Gem console, it glowed and the screen came up.

"That thing looks…really old." She said.

"Well, replacing for a new one isn't something that I was able to do, and she definitely couldn't have done it." he said before pressing a green button. The result was immediate. The sea began to shift and shake, massive amounts of it began to rise into massive pillars, exposing the sea floor and the miles upon miles of lands that began to uncloak. "Our home base was this massive continent, inside of it sleeps the Gems who fled Home World with me."

"That must've been a lot of Gems." Akahana said. Nearly every mile was mostly made up of what was Gem architecture. "How many Gems are sleeping exactly?"

"Enough to colonize this entire planet if I gave the order, usage of the Kintergarden would be needed of course so at the moment just enough to keep this continent running smoothly." He stated, after twenty minutes it was done and all the water splashed down. Naruto began walking to the massive door. "You guys coming? The Warp Pad is inside." They quickly followed, but just as Naruto was about to open the door, he stopped and turned. "So, I put a single Gem in charge of keeping watch over the city and taking of any anomalies that may come up, now I told her that I'd be back in two years and I've been gone way longer so I'm not sure how she's doing." He said before opening the door. The six of them walked inside, the lights turned on immediately. The inside looked like a normal Gem building, but with a much bigger interior.

"This place is huge." Sako stated.

"Bigger than what I've seen." Peridot stated.

"Naruto, what were you trying to compensate for?" Lapis asked with a smirk.

"Did you just—"

"That human, Temari taught me some human jokes." She stated. "They're kind of—"

"My diamond!" someone talked Naruto to the ground in a hug. A Pearl to be specific, she possesses a thin, tall build, a pointed nose, and pixie haircut. She has pale-gray and skin and flowing hair that went upward in the fashion of her owner. Her outfit consists of a light gray bodysuit with a knee-length, white, sheer skirt. Her gemstone is a pure white and is on her forehead. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as Naruto pulled her up so that the two of them could stand up.

"Everyone this is Pearl, say hi." Said Pearl looked to the new people that she was meeting.

"Hi, I'm Lapis and this is Peridot." She nudged the Gem who growled.

"Hello Pearl." She begrudgingly greeted.

"I'm Sako Haruno Uzumaki."

"Akahana Haruno Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Nakura Haruno Uzumaki." Pearl was immediately on the young man, inspecting him before noticing his Gem. She lifted up his hand and touched his gem.

"Pearl, the three humans are Half Gems, they're my children." He stated snapping her from her stupor, her eyes went to Sako and then to Naruto.

"She has a Red Diamond." She stated. "Is she—"

"No, she was just born with the gem, it's just random." He said. "Now, I need to contact her."

"Oh! Yes, I'll have it ready ." she was off.

"She hasn't changed at all." He said with a sigh.

"She called you 'her diamond', what was that? Is she defective?" Peridot questioned.

"Pearl was a, um how should I say this without sounding bad, um—just ask her alright; I can't put it in words without sounding like a—"

"Hypocrite." Lapis finished. "You can't say anything without sounding offensive to Pearl, back home." Naruto nodded 'yes'. "How—"

"It's ready!" Pearl exclaimed prompting Naruto to hurry and the others to follow. They went into what seemed to be a communications room, and the screen that was up looked ready to be activated. Naruto took a deep breath before calming himself.

"What you see here, does not and I'll repeat it, neither of you are going to tell the Crystal Gems about this; I'll tell them myself." He looked to the screen and activated it; stepping back he and Pearl stood a good few inches away. The screen shifted into a combined double diamond. Peridot immediately hid behind Akahana, she was the nearest one. The Gem that they were contacting was now on the screen. She had pale skin, delicate features, white grey eyes, and white hair that did go upward but backward a bit. They could only see a little bit of it, but it was enough to know that she was wearing her normal attire. The light grey and white robe, it had smaller shoulder pads than Yellow Diamond. On her forehead was a diamond. Naruto and Pearl saluted.

"Naruto, Pearl, I'm so happy to see you finally."

"It's good to finally see you again as well, my diamond." The two said in unison.

"So formal, there's no need for that, Naruto you know better." She said with a smile. The two relaxed and let their arms down.

"Sorry, force of habit when it comes to you." he stated. "White Diamond…mother." She smiled.

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here we get a depth look into Naruto's consumption power and the major reason it's so useful.

Chapter 15

Lapis and Peridot couldn't believe what they'd just heard or seen. Naruto had just saluted White Diamond and called her 'his Diamond'; not to mention he called her 'mother'. Whatever was going on was much bigger than a simple rebellion, this brought up some implications that they didn't want to think about, but they had to. "And who might they be?" White Diamond asked, her eyes now on the Half Gems and Lapis. "I can see that she's the Lazuli that was being interrogated, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Her eyes then went to the Half Gems. "That Gem looks exactly you, creating Gems in your image now?" she chuckled.

"He's a Half Gem, as are they; they're my children." The Diamond gave a surprised and curious look.

"Half Gem Half Human, now this is new and I thought it impossible to happen considering how Gems are made, but you impregnated a human female and somehow she gave birth to your children; human anatomy is such a complex thing." She said with a smirk. "How are the three of you?" she questioned.

"Well, Nakura and I are both nineteen years old, and Sako is thirteen." Akahana said.

"Do the three of you have Gems like your father?"

"Yes mam." Nakura show his Topaz, Akahana only slightly showed her Rose Quartz, but it was when Sako showed her Red Diamond did White Diamond's widened in shock.

"Well, isn't this a odd surprise, a Half Gem with a red diamond." He smirk turned into a serious look. "You know what Yellow Diamond would do if she ever found out about this girl, she would shatter her without hesitation." She looked to Naruto. "You already have a plan don't you?"

"Came up with it the second I saw her gem." He stated.

"Why would Yellow Diamond want to kill our sister?"

"She doesn't want five diamonds in the galaxy."

"Um excuse me, but counting Sako aren't there only four diamonds."

"Naruto you did tell them about your consuming a piece of Yellow Diamond right?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell them about you and how much you made me consume." He nodded 'no'. "Well as you know, Naruto has the ability to being back Gems, but that feature is reserved for us diamonds; well I had him consume half my gem before bringing me back." she stated.

"A not so useful feature that I have, is to have multiple shards of a certain gem converge in my body in order to create a whole gem let's say Peridot for instance, I could make a whole one and replace my own gem with it; the ability is useless when it comes to normal Gems no offense." It didn't help. "But I keep my own gem as it stays intact so I can switch back, but a diamond on the other hand; since I obviously can't consume a whole one for obvious reasons, I can keep it in my body and grow it using my body as a Kintergarden per say and using the matter and remnant life force of my shards in order to grow it to perfection." He explained. "Once that happens, well that where things get a little more complex, when I replace my gem with the diamond, it's a one way street or irreversible in simple terms so the natural nature of a diamond is to take control and dominate; it'll absorb my own gem and become me permanent gem so I'll lose the gem changing ability all together." To Pearl, White Diamond, and himself it was rather simple but one question remained.

"Why are you trying to become a diamond?" Lapis questioned.

"Home World is still barely recovering after losing Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond isn't making it any easier, Home World needs four Diamonds in order to function properly; we have a lot more problems that the two of you might've seen and this resource problem getting out of hand." A look of ager took over.

"We'd go to war with her just so I could kill and consume her but as said before, Home World needs four diamonds to work properly, so I would be taking Pink Diamonds place; still don't know what happened to her." he stated. "This place would've been my first colony and it's still going to be my first colony if I have anything to say about it; managed from Earth."

"Well this has be an excellent reunion, but sadly I must depart; goodbye." With that the call ended.

"Now then, this is where things get kind of complicated; you five are being sent to Earth, I'm going to be staying for a little bit so I can establish a sort of order to get things running so that I can maintain things from Earth, but this basically means that I'll be coming back and forth when needed." He explained. "Now let's see; my training regime for Steven is with Garnet, his weight seals are on auto activation, and that's about it; I told Garnet about Peridot so hopefully she isn't murdered; alright Pearl please show them to the Warp Pad." With that the Cluster Gem disappeared.

Shinju Colony Base – Main Chamber

It was all active once again, touched rather large chair that allowed him to maintain watch and order over the colony; soon it would require his attention once more. Just until it could go on auto pilot with his only having to watch over it and give direct order when needed; or coming when they needed them. When they began the Kintergarden process then he would stay I contact to make sure things went smoothly. Sitting on his chair, he brought up the screens. "Alright put in the coordinates to Earth, done." easy enough for him, up seeing that they were gone he smiled; they were going to be safe. He brought up another screen and input various codes, the other consoles glowed as doors opened up and various bubbles floated out; all lining up into neat rows with all containing a Gem. The bubbles kept them safe over the years. There were over a thousand. "Time to wake up, my friends." The bubbles began to open and they began to wake up and take their forms once again. So many Gems of every shape, size, and type; all having their own purpose with more than half who'd branched out more than their original purpose; that was where he and Rose were most alike.

They wanted their friends to choose, to expand more than their original purpose. Ever seen a Peridot design weapons? It could be a scary thing when said weapons were built. They had certain weapons that could tear through the hull of a new Gem Warship; they had weapons unheard or thought of. The blonde waited until they were all awake and calm enough. "Can everyone hear me?" he received various confirmations that they could all hear them. "Good, if you all remember you were bubbled for your own safety and for good reason, we won the rebellion." There were cheers all around. "Sadly the other fifty nine didn't survive, and it's been more than a thousand years, in that time things have gotten complicated to a point where our interaction with human population will now be very limited to a point where only I and a few individuals with handle them; the reason for this is because their civil war has only just ended a few hours ago." Confusion went around. "Recent contact with White Diamond has assured me that Yellow Diamond won't attack here again, she believes this colony to have failed because of her 'interference' and she won't be allowed to waste resources by coming here." Needless to say everyone was relieved, they weren't prepared for something like that again. "So we're all going to take the time that we need to calm ourselves to the point where we can resume where we once were and finish this colony; try to remember who we were before the tragedy. That is all." He cut it off; looking out the window he quickly stepped away.

It was now hitting him in waves, he feel onto his knees and for once in years. Tears streamed down his face. "Why did I survive and not them, why the hell am I still alive and not them, why didn't I do it?" he clawed at his face. "Why didn't I go into my Cluster form and slaughter them? Why didn't I kill Yellow Diamond then and there? Why was I so scared—"

"You know that if you went into Cluster form while things were the way they were, you would've lost all control." White Pearl said sitting down next to Naruto, she put her hand on his head. "They followed you because they believed in you and so do we, giving up now would be saying that Yellow Diamond won; then their sacrifice would be in vain." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "Remember when White Diamond gave me to you as a gift?" she asked getting a nod 'yes' from Naruto. "I begged her to do it because I believed in you and I still do; you know that she does too." The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"Thanks, I needed that." He helped her up. "Now, let's get to work." He smirked. There was the Gem she believed in.

Earth – Beach City – Temple

It was awkward to say the least, granted Steven was more than excited to have someone his own age here, and she was a Half Gem like him made it even better. Then there was Peridot, the former Home World Gem was going to be a bit difficult to handle. Akahana and Nakura were old enough to actually do things normal young adults did, minus drinking. Then again they weren't normal and were new residents of the planet. Adding to how none of them had actual IDs, they were illegal aliens, literal in both terms; technically they were aliens like the Crystal Gems. Either way, it was awkward for Sako and Akahana. Garnet knew about both issues. A Red Diamond and a Rose Quartz; plus Akahana's hair was natural pink only made it weirder. Then again, she was Naruto's kid and now that they knew about what Naruto was, and about the mother of the kids, it served to show that all four Half Gems had lost their mothers. Not a very good comparison but it was something. Then there was Naruto, who was staying at the other planet for personal business that none of them would divulge in; simply saying that Naruto said that he would come back and tell them himself. Garnet had accidentally let them know that she knew. "It's to get really cramped in the…house." Saying it out loud, Steven just realized how bad the living quarters were going to get. His Bond suddenly activated.

'Tell them to hold on for a week, that's when I'll be back to fix the living arrangements.' the blonde Gem said before cutting of the Bond. Relaying the message, they went into the house.

"Endure this for a week, easy." Steven said the boy didn't know how hard it would actually be. "It'll be like a sleepover a very…cramped sleepover." Now he realized that this wasn't going to be easy.

A Week Later – Elemental World – Shinju Colony Base

It was amazing how they could continue right where they left off. At the moment however, he was sorting through all the data that he needed to look through, there wasn't much but there were orders that needed to be given. Then there was the white Peridot that was standing on his top left hand. Like everyone who's ever been in charge of anything, they would stroke their own ego just a bit; Naruto was no different. The blonde had manually made his chair bigger so that it was now it was the size that Diamond would sit in if only a bit bigger. The reason for this was simple; he wanted to use a bigger form. The looked the same but with his three arms out but not in their crystalized form, just simple arm that were of course clothed. "Now then, what is your report?"

"Progression of the Base is nearing 100% completion as it was when we were forced to halt building." the White Peridot stated. "We set scouts to examine previous locations of building sites and construction of the Sky Arena is beginning, as are the six spires, location specific Galaxy Warps which are still constricted to this planet—oh no."

"I don't like to hear 'oh no', what's happened?"

"A Warp Pad just activated, someone used It." she said. Quickly pulling up a screen, Naruto paled upon seeing who it was, Steven and Connie; the blonde paled upon seeing this. "That's the only other Warp Pad here aside from the one in here, how did those two humans get here…what're they doing?" the two had just fused into Stevonnie. "They fused?! Dot worry my Diamond, I'll—"

"No." he said. "And will you all please stop calling me that?"

"Why don't you want me to put out an alert on them?"

"I want to see what they'll do before I send them back, I was going to Earth anyway, but I'd like to see some…entertainment before I go." He put the Peridot down. "Don't interfere, just let things go about their course." She nodded before leaving. White Pearl found herself wondering just how the two humans fused. 'Stevonnie, what will you do?' he smiled. Down at the Warp Pad, Stevonnie couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of it all. A Gem Colony, and there were so many Gems.

"This is amazing." They said walking forward. "Is this what they were trying to build on Earth?" the two still didn't know that this wasn't a normal Gem Colony or what a normal Gem Colony was and looked like; it was best that they didn't know. Not unless they needed to.

"Hey, you there!" Stevonnie froze in place; a rather strong feeling hand grabbed their shoulder. Slowly they turned around to find themselves face to face with a Gem that was a few inches taller than them. Taller and wider than Garnet, she had plump lips and in terms of physique she was the archetype of a Quartz Gem warrior. Her skin was a greenish color with white markings going under her eyes; on the palm of her hand was an oval green gem; a Green Quartz to be specific. Her pale hair had been tied into a high ponytail, enough so that it wouldn't obstruct her vision. Her eyes went down to Stevonnie's gem and stayed there for a few moments before her serious look calmed down. "You a new kind of Quartz?"

"Um, yeah." They said. "I'm Stevonnie."

"Green Quartz." The now named Green Quartz, she said in a bit of confusion; she wasn't exactly one to question a Gems name but whatever. "You headed to the training arena with the other warriors?" the Gem asked. "Our Diamond's been urging us to get our skills back up considering how we've been sleeping for over a thousand years, after the rebellion and the other 59 gone; we can't rely on them for main fighting anymore." She stated with Stevonnie following. "Now we have to be vigilant and ready to take on anything, especially Home World, Yellow Diamond caught us off guard last time but she won't be able to do that again; once this Colony is fully finished and in proper working order, it'll become a sort of Home World for us." She pointed to the symbol on one of the buildings.

"An Orange Diamond."

"That's right; he's who we're putting our faith in."

"Does he have another name that he goes by?"

"Yeah, Naruto." she stated. Stevonnie's eyes widened, Naruto was the leader of this colony, and he was Orange Diamond. She patted Stevonnie on the back. "Alright solider, enough stalling; lets go."

"Where are we headed exactly? Sorry, I'm still new and I'm not familiar with the layout of this place yet." They said.

"The training arena of course, where most the other Gems who choose to fight are."

"So just other Quartzes like us?"

"Quartz, Rubies, Peridots, and even some Amber."

"How about Pearls?"

"Only six of them, don't underestimate them though in fact don't underestimate anyone here who chooses to fight." she stated. "If they did then they likely have some kind of affinity for it." she explained before stopping. "Our Diamond gave us the power to choose beyond our original purpose and even go higher in our purpose, that's what makes this Colony so dangerous; diversity." That conviction and belief in what they were doing, they were just like the Crystal Gems. Naruto and Rose were alike in so many ways. It was scary and uplifting. They came to the Training Arena and paled; this was going to be a bit more complicated than they thought.

Chapter 15 End

AN: Let's see how Stevonnie faces off against Gems who have as much conviction as the Crystal Gems! Also the next chapter takes place in the episode 'Love Letters'. Now because of how this story is, certain chapters won't happen or they'll be altered because this is AU, I wasn't going to mention this, but I felt that I had to. There are of course some very important chapters that'll happen no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sworn to the Sword with a small twist, Nightmare Hospital is next chapter. Also, we now have the official pairing. And we finally meet our new Diamond; a bit soon I know.

Chapter 16

Stevonnie found that Green Quartz wasn't kidding when she said that there were diverse Gems who'd chosen to fight. 'Alright, Steven trained for this and Connie is the brains.' They said trying to hype themselves up. 'I can't let Naruto's training go to waste, if I do, then it'd all be for nothing.' They clenched their fists. 'Don't worry about a thing, we've got this!' they were in unison, just like Sapphire and Ruby. A few Gems looked to Stevonnie causing the fusion Gem to freeze. Obviously they were strange looking in the eyes of other Gems. After a few more moments of staring, the other Gems went back to what they were doing.

"Hey, how new are you?"

"A couple months, four, I think." They said much to Green Quartz's surprise.

"Fighting experience?"

"Not much, but Orange Diamond did personally train me for combat but aside from that I've only ever fought one of his clones; that's about it." they stated, now the entire room was silent and all eyes were on Stevonnie. "Uh, what's wrong?" Green Quartz smirked.

"You must be some special kind of Gem for our Diamond to train you." she chuckled. "I want to see what you've got, Stevonnie." The fusion paled. Nobody knew it but Naruto was laughing his ass off, he was going to love watching this. After finding a place to sit that wasn't awkward, Stevonnie sighed. Why did they have to mention Naruto training them, training Steven to be more precise; Connie didn't have any training whatsoever, and now Stevonnie was about to take on other Gems. The fusion gulped as nervousness took over, they didn't know if they could do it; they began to shake a little. This wasn't what they had in mind, they didn't know that this would happen.

"Nervous?" a new Gem asked.

"Yeah, this wasn't supposed to happen, all we—I wanted to do was explore a bit before going back to Earth." They stated. "Now this is happening." They said looking to the Gem. The Gem had light blue skin with the same color hair that went neatly downward with her bangs covering her eyes, she wore a sleeveless dark blue one piece suite; the design was simple with a diamond symbol on the chest, outside it were light blue lines. On her right shoulder was a blue Zircon gem.

"You're new with no battle experience so being nervous is fine, just take a deep breath and calm yourself." Stevonnie did so and began to feel their nerves calm. "There ya go."

"Thanks, uh what should I call you?"

"Blue Zircon." She pointed to her gem. "So, you go by a different name, our Diamond gave it to you?" she got closer.

"Actually, it's just name I had when I came out, Naru—Our Diamond liked it so he didn't bother changing it." they were lying knowing that Amethyst was the one who gave them the name. Blue Zircon smiled and got closer, Stevonnie couldn't hide their blush.

"You really are special." she lifted up her bangs to reveal her single blue eye. "So—"

"Stevonnie, you're up!" Green Quartz exclaimed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." They said now standing in front of their opponent. A Green Emerald with her gem being where her right eye would be, she had light green and wavy hair that went down to her waist. She had brown skin like Garnet, she was looking at them with a smirk. Stevonnie knew that this Gem had years of experience over them, but that didn't mean that they were going to up and lose.

"And…fight!" the pink shield deflected the double edged sword only for it to come back down multiple times in motions that Stevonnie had to follow. The Gem was fast, but not very perceptive, Stevonnie's left hand glowed with chakra and with one last deflect, Stevonnie came up with a punch was dodged. They were kicked back but recovered like it hadn't happened, but they had to admit that the Green Emerald hit hard. Upon standing up, they were forced to lean back in order to dodge a leg that would've hurt like hell. Balancing themselves for a moment was enough, as they were able to sweep kick the Gem. The pink shield hit Green Emerald hard enough that she stabbed her sword into the floor in order to keep from going back anymore; managing to a shield bash that crushed the ground, she sported a look of confusion when Stevonnie began to make hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame Spears!" from Stevonnie's mouth came six literal spears made of flames. Getting rid of them was easy with her blades, but said blade was kicked out of her hand much to her surprise.

'Gotcha!' they silently exclaimed bringing their leg down for an axe kick, the Gem grabbed Stevonnie's leg in an attempt to avoid being poofed and defeated. Chakra was added and Green Emerald was able to move to the left fast enough so that she wasn't poofed only to be poofed by Stevonnie's shield; she'd forgotten all about it. When the dust cleared, Stevonnie stood, their breathing was calming down thankfully.

"Looks like the new Gem has some…" one of the Quartz Gems trailed off as everyone's eyes went to the figure behind Stevonnie. They saw the shadow looming over them, internally they began to scream.

"Nice fight Stevonnie, but can you tell me something?" the turned around to see Naruto otherwise known as Orange Diamond, he was smiling but Steven knew that smile all too well. "What are you doing here and why aren't you on Earth?" Stevonnie didn't get a chance to speak before they were snatched up by one of Naruto's hands. The blonde walked away with them in hand. Now in Naruto's control room, they found themselves standing on one of Naruto's hands.

"So, how much trouble are we in?" Naruto was silent for a few moments. "Naruto…Orange Diamond?"

"Please don't call me—"

"My Diamond?" The blonde couldn't help but blush upon hearing this, to hear a Crystal Gem call him 'their Diamond'. Wait, that wasn't good at all.

"Stevonnie, just call me Naruto, don't ever use those other names/titles when addressing me and don't ever use it around the other Crystal Gems; pretty sure that would get me in some serious trouble." He sighed. "Please just un-fuse." The two separated revealing the kids. "How did you two get to the Warp Pad that led here?" he questioned.

"The Warp Pad emits chakra so finding it wasn't hard." The Gems were silent upon hearing this, he would have to do something about that. Taking the 'computer' that would allow him to manage the Colony, he looked to White Pearl.

"You know where my personal Diamond Line is, and you know when and why to use it correct?" the loyal Gem nodded 'yes', she understood her job all too well. "Good, but know that I'll be checking up when needed." She nodded 'yes' once again. "Good, now make me proud." She saluted him.

"I will, my Diamond!" the blonde didn't even bother to complain.

Earth – Universe Home/Temple – Nighttime

A drill, they were going to build a drill in order to get to the imperfect Cluster that slept in the Earth. Naruto could feel his fellow Cluster and was only slightly saddened upon feeling its condition. It was imperfect and it's minds were in chaos, if it took form, it would destroy the Earth and everything around without discrimination. There would be no controlling or reasoning with it if it got out, but right now it was still dormant ; stopping it would require some creative thinking. In truth he couldn't consume it, he could, but if he did then the madness would get to him. But his thoughts went to someone who could stop it, Steven, the boy could do it. "We can build it perfectly, but it won't be much use if we don't know where the Cluster is." Naruto said as his hand moved slightly so that she could stand on his shoulders, Peridot like Steven could stand on his shoulders while he was in his 'Diamond' form.

"You can't sense where it is? You're a Cluster too." She said.

"Yes, but it lets out a chaotic energy so I can only know that it's in the Earth, I can't pinpoint where it is exactly; that's why I called you here." He stood up. "There's a Diamond Base on this planet's moon and I don't want to go alone, besides, I wanna spend some time with you." he wanted the location before they started building.

"W-Why?"

"We barely know each other and I want our Bond to become stronger." He stated as water wings came into existence; he put Peridot into a bubble and launched into the air. They were out of the Earth's atmosphere and into open space in seconds. "So, how are you getting along with everyone?"

"Lazuli tried to shatter me while no one was looking, but Steven managed to stop her; I'm sure that she'll try again." She said. "Your…children and Steven are nice." That was good to hear. "The fusion and Amethyst are nice for some reason, obviously the fusion—Garnet wanted to keep an eye on me, but Pearl seems to be rather relentless in doing that." She explained. "Every time she looks at me, it gets rather, uncomfortable." It sounded like Pearl was being very overprotective of everyone; she obviously didn't trust Peridot at all.

"I'll talk with her, we all have to work together in order to stop the Cluster and fighting amongst each other is going to become a serious detriment." He stated. The two Gems were silent until they got into the Moon Base. The place was obviously old, but they couldn't tell how old. Using his gem as a flash light, he lit the room up to reveal the stairs and the wall. There they were, mural of the four Diamonds, including the shattered Pink Diamond. How she was shattered was a mystery to him. "You know, I respect Blue Diamond more than Yellow Diamond." He said.

"What's she like?" Peridot asked as they began to walk up the stairs. Naruto rubbed his chin a bit.

"Blue is more of an aristocratic ruler than anything and doesn't lose her cool so easily unlike Yellow Diamond, Blue rarely ever gets upset to the point where she'll have a Gem shattered for a simple mistake; but she has no tolerance for fusion so she'll have you shattered if it's with someone of her court." He explained. "My time with her was unique." Looking back on it now, he did notice something odd.

"Unique? Did she want you to renounce Yellow Diamond?"

"That's what it felt like considering what she put me in charge of whenever I was 'loaned' to her, she gave me rule over the most important positions to make sure that it all went perfectly, and to be honest I think I knew her better than Yellow Diamond did; Blue told me everything and I mean everything."

"Sounds like she wanted you, but who wouldn't want you?" she asked. "It sounds like you can do everything they can, and more; obviously you're going to make a great Diamond." She as they reached the top. Going over to the console and sitting down, she went to work not bothering to note how she was sitting in a seat where a Diamond was supposed to sit. Naruto looked to the out of the window with his arms crossed; he held a neutral expression as he stared at the void of space. So much was still unexplored, he would explore beyond what Home World currently knew. As he stood there contemplating his plans for the future, Peridot now had the coordinates. "I have the location." She said getting a smile from the blonde.

"Nice job." He complimented. And there it was that blush on her face and the wave of emotion that flooded her body; their Bond was now stronger.

Three Galaxies Away – Diamond Fleet

Five battle ships protected a single advanced ship that carried a single Gem. Said Gem has a dark navy blue complexion. She has plump lips and a straight nose. Her gemstone is located on her chest. She wears a long, blue cloak of a slightly lighter shade and more vibrant than her skin, and a dark blue bodysuit with a cut-out for her gemstone. She is also noticeably tall. Clearly taller than her Pearl who currently stood next to her: the Pearl only comes up to her knee, even when the Gem is seated. The extremely important Gem was a Diamond she was Blue Diamond, and one of the matriarchs of the Diamond Authority and ruler of the Gem race. Her current destination was unknown even to her crew, she gave the orders and they followed just as it was and should be. White and Yellow Diamond knew that she was leaving on business, but she never told them what kind of business. They all had their own personal business and half the time it was best not to pry, she also wanted to get away from Yellow Diamond for as long as she could; she could easily handle her duties as a Diamond from where she was. It would take her a while to reach her destination, she put her hands together in a way where one would think that she was praying; after a few moments she laid both hands down. She had all the time in the universe, and patience was a virtue that she held very close; it was the reason she got things done so effectively.

Earth – Temple – Sky Arena

It'd been three weeks since they found the location of the Cluster, three weeks since they began building, and three weeks since Connie became Pearl's apprentice. The girl wanted to be there to help and fight alongside Steven, she wouldn't accept sitting in the background anymore. Pearl hadn't seen such tenacity and determination in a normal human; this instantly made the Gem take Connie as her apprentice. Of course Naruto had warned her about what she was getting herself into, but she stayed determined and stuck to her decision. Combined with having an apprentice, Pearl's duties were split between helping with the drill and training Connie to become a proper worrier so that she could fight alongside Steven. In those three weeks she received almost the same training regime as Steven, but in Pearl's way combined with Naruto's own with weight seals that increased every time she was able to get used to the current weight that she had on her; thankfully Naruto reminded Pearl that Connie was a normal human and not a Half-Gem like Steven. So the girl was dulled down a bit, but even so, she was a quick learner and much more durable than she initially looked. There was however an important fact that was addressed, Naruto never watched the training, this was Pearl's apprentice and he wouldn't interfere. The blonde allowed Sako and Steven to watch but nothing more, Nakura and Akahana had their own personal training regime which included both shinobi techniques, and learning about the Earth. It saddened Naruto to know this, but since they'd gotten everything a normal human on this planet got including a valid ID and even drivers licenses; they would eventually want to go out into the world to explore and live on their own. When they turn twenty, then it would happen and he knew it, Garnet told him to prepare and make the most of this time to prepare them even more for when they left. But now let's get back to Connie; she'd just arrived to find Steven and Sako looking at her with nervous expressions. "What? What's going on?" she questioned.

"It's time for the final test." Steven whispered. "You're going to fight Pearl." Sako looked around to make sure that nobody was listening; they were alone. "It's gonna be like—"

"Boo!" instinct kicked in and Steven had Amethyst pinned to the ground. "Calm down, it's just me!" the Half-Gem quickly let her go. "Is that all muscle or something? You almost broke my arm." Said arm was now twisted at an extremely odd angle, immediately Steven began panicking. "Yo, calm down there; just kidding." She laughed, Steven may have been strong now, but he was still Steven Universe the Half-Gem that they all knew and loved. "So, you're fighting Pearl?"

"Yeah, is it going to be that bad?"

"She's trying to train you like Naruto trains Steven…you've written your last will and testament right?" Connie paled, was Pearl going to go all out on her? "Kidding!" she chuckled. They wasted no time in heading to the Sky Arena. There she was, standing there near the edge, looking at the clouds.

"Connie, there will be no holograms today, just the two of us fighting." Pearl stated. "If you feel that you aren't ready for this then say so now, and we'll go back to training until you are ready; there's no shame." She wasn't even looking at the human girl, but she could hear Connie's heart beating madly. The girl was scared, no, she was terrified of this; Pearl sighed only to hear Connie's heart to slow to a normal and calm beat. 'Steven, the thought of fighting alongside him must be giving her the some strength; the rest must be her determination.' She smiled. 'Good.' Connie stepped forward.

"I'm ready." Connie said seeing Pearl turn around and step forward, going into stance, Connie watched as Pearl brought out her own sword, the Gem looked dead serious but at least she wasn't using the Bond. Pearl was gone in an instant, in response Connie turned to the right and blocked the attack only to quickly and swiftly swipe at the woman's leg. Pearl simply avoided the attack with movements that gave Connie an opening; moving she clashed with her teacher. Each attack each dodge and deflect gave her a perspective on what Pearl was doing; she was trying to tire her out. Bluffing a sweep kick, she got the result she wanted; she launched herself forward right past her teacher. She stopped mere inches away, a single slice that would've poofed Pearl was easily avoided, and Connie felt a stinging pain on her shoulder. Pearl had cut her, it was small, but it still hurt. 'Alright, she's serious.' She turned around and managed to avoid the blade that would've pierced her face. She avoided another and another until she saw an opening, avoiding another strike; she was only slightly able to move Pearl's hand away. Connie's blade was able to cut Pearl's side, but Pearl responded in kind by scratching Connie's cheek. It was only a tiny bit but it was able to combine all of her training and survival instinct to come out at the same time.

A palm strike to the chest sent Pearl back though it didn't send her onto the ground; Connie was on her with an impressive amount of speed. Now Pearl was forced to go on the defensive as the human girl's attacks were now more than precise, she was attacking everywhere minus her gem, everything else was a target. 'Impressive, survival instinct finally kicked in.' she noted as Connie got faster and faster; suddenly she deflected Pearl's attack and separated her and her sword. Pearl now found that Connie's sword was at her throat, one push and it was over. Seconds that felt like hours passed until Connie pulled back and gave Pearl a serious look. "Looks like you passed the test."

"You did it!" Steven said bringing his friend into a bone breaking hug, she let go of her serious expression. Pearl silently left.

Beach City – Universe Home

Pearl sighed and cracked her neck. "She did much better than I thought." She stated.

"I don't doubt that, but it isn't good for us to be doing what we're doing." Naruto said. "Connie especially, she probably knows that you didn't go all out on her, if you had then she wouldn't be alive right now." Things had just gotten a bit more dark. "I've never gone all out on Steven for obvious reasons, hell, I haven't even fought him." indeed he hadn't fought his student one on one. "I never told you, but Stevonnie took down an Emerald." Pearl's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You let them fight another Gem? An experienced Gem with battle experience no less, whose aim was to poof them; how could you—"

"I allowed it because I knew that they would win and I wanted them to experience what it was like to fight a Gem who really was going all out on them, Stevonnie is strong, but they need to be strong separated when not fused." He explained. "Stevonnie is strong and could definitely match three of my second set of students combined, that may be a bold claim but it's all to true; an unknown future for this planet and you all is what scares me the most." He explained. "It's why I brought my colony back up and continuing where I left off." he stated.

"Steven mentioned something about a Diamond, and not Yellow Diamond." Pearl said, she'd waited too long to address this. "Naruto, be honest with me, please." Naruto touched his gem and looked to Pearl, he smiled.

"Can I start with something small?" She nodded 'yes' "Yellow Diamond may have made me but I ever considered her my 'mother'." He stated. "My true mother my Diamond is White Diamond." he stated. From then on, he told her everything; from the original plan to now and how he was waiting to finally evolve. "It's close, I can feel it about to burst out any minute now." He stated. "I become a Diamond and Earth is protected forever, any fear you have of Home World coming here and causing trouble will disappear." He held his gem tight. "I can understand if you're upset or even—" he fell only to be caught by the Gem he'd just admitted everything too. "It's coming." Cracks began to form all over his body.

"Wait, right now?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" he grabbed his gem.

"C—Can you hold it back?!" she looked around to see nobody around. "Alright" she laid the pained Gem on his back. All his arms were out as were his eyes, they were looking around rapidly. "Oh, why me?!" the only thing she could do was try and hold him down, his gem began to crack and reshape itself into a diamond shape; she could see it becoming a literal Diamond. Naruto was becoming a Diamond right here and now. His body glowed and began to change shape, and reform to the point where she could no longer hold anything down. A sudden light blinded her, and for what seemed like hours, it continued to shine until it died down. Revealing a tall figure that was obviously taller and bigger than her, walking up to the face she saw that all six blue eyes were open; three looked to her. Blinking a bit, Naruto used his six arms to lean up. Blinking a bit more he stood up though stumbling a bit. Backing up a bit, Pearl could now see Naruto's full body. He was now clad in attire similar to White Diamond (though Pearl didn't know what White Diamond looked like). His dark orange cloak that only went to his ankles had semi-long single sleeves that allowed his to use all of his arms or use only two if he felt like it, his shoulder pads were fitted to his shoulders, his hood didn't cover his head at the moment, it looked like it could cover his top two eyes. His gem was covered so she couldn't see it unless he showed it or she looked under his robe. Closing his top and bottom eyes, his gaze went to Pearl, carefully taking a knee; he put down a hand to her level. It was obvious what he wanted.

Getting onto the new Diamond's hand, she was lifted up so that she and Naruto were now face to face. The blonde whose hair now went beyond his shoulders smiled. "So, how to do you like the new look?" he asked. Despite the current situations she found herself chuckling a bit, only Naruto would ask such a question in this situation. She kissed his cheek, which was going to be a bit difficult unless he turned back into his shorter form.

"You're a Diamond now, you aren't going to start lording this over us are you?" she joked.

"Maybe." A few finger rubbed against Pearl's back. "Will follow any orders I give, any order that I give?" Pearl blushed as the implication wasn't missed, they may be gender-less but Naruto was extremely good at using the human male form and all of its uses. "Maybe Lapis would." He whispered much to Pearl surprise. Lapis and Naruto were actually pretty close; anyone could tell that their Bond was strong.

"What the…" Amethyst trailed off, she and the kids were now looking to the now Diamond sized Naruto; he was actually a bit bigger though.

"Dad, why are you so big?" Sako asked.

"Naruto?" the two said in unison. The blonde knew that this was going to be a bit complicated for a child and Amethyst to understand. So he'd explain it as simple as he could. After the simplest explanation he could give, the four were able to understand.

'Can we even fuse now?' the blonde silently asked.

'We'll have to try and see.' Pearl said they'd been waiting a long time to show off their fusion and they really wanted everyone to see it; hopefully they would be able too.

Three Galaxies Away – Diamond Fleet

She wasn't exactly familiar with human anatomy but she knew that if a human lost too much of the red liquid in their body then they would die. Such disgusting organic beings, but from what she knew, Naruto used humans during his rebellion on that planet he and the other traitors fled too. At the moment however, she was more than perplexed by the human who fell from some kind of white light. Said had appeared above her head and out popped the human, well more like the human fell right on her head and then in her hands; literally. Her Pearl and every other Gem went silent when she looked down at the bleeding human; they thought for sure that she was going to crush the human then and there. She'd considered it, but then a thought came to mind. Naruto had used humans and had human apprentices, his humans managed to take down a good deal of Yellow Diamond's Gems and Warships. And this human had just fallen onto her head and into her hands; good fortune had come to her. The was why she was currently sitting over and watching the human whose wounds they'd closed up as best they could. This human was odd and it wasn't the white hair or the symbol over its left eye, no, it was the left arm. It was the left arm it was darker and more scale-like than the rest of the body, the fingernails were black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along the shoulder blade. There was power in that arm and in the human's body as well. "Hm." Lifting up the human's pants a bit she saw what was down there. "A human male." She said. The boy's silver eyes opened to the woman who he would soon call, His Diamond. Blue Diamond now had a human of her own, and she had lots of plans for him. Blue Pearl looked at the boy with a sad and worried expression, his fate was in the hands of her Diamond.

Chapter 16 End

AN: If any of you read the previous version of this story then you'll know who this is, BUT do not fret! He's here, as a minor character who's purpose serves Blue Diamond when she's given screen time. He may have his own separate story that takes place after Precious Gems, so look out for it if you want.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Starts with the twist ending of Nightmare Hospital, but the rest is mostly focused on Nakura, Akahana, Kiki, and Sako.

Chapter 17

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the mutant Gem monsters weren't supposed to be here, and she wasn't supposed to get hurt. Connie had taken a hit for her mom, poofing the Gem mutant and getting hurt at the same time. Thus was why there was blood on the floor and walls, the claw had ripped into Connie's chest and now Steven and Ms. Maheswaran were freaking out and in tears. "Connie, no, no, no, no, no!" Ms. Maheswaran exclaimed in horror as her daughter struggled to stay in the land of the living.

"Naruto!" Steven exclaimed much to the woman's confusion, but mere seconds later; the blonde was next to them in a yellow flash. "Please you have to save her." his eyes widened upon seeing Connie's condition, she was about to die because she defended her own mother; that was true heroism. To protect your precious people no matter what, even if it costs you your life. Kneeling down, he examined the wound.

"Ms. Maheswaran, what I'm about to do will save your daughter but—"

"Just do it! Save her!" she cried. Naruto both his top hands together. They began to glow with an intense light, his hands was now inches away from Connie's wound ad he began to speak.

"To calm her emotions, encourages clarity of thought, and assist in attaining wisdom. Make her a stone of the mind which will bring calmness and clarity; to attune her with intuition, feelings and her values." The gem that began to come out of his hands and form was becoming one with her, healing her, and changing her forever. The light died down revealing her now healed body and the gem that was now made up fifty percent of her being. A familiar gem with a different shape; that of a triangle. An amethyst gem; Connie was now a Half Gem. Her body suddenly poofed much to her mother's shock and horror. "Hold on a few seconds." An entire minute passed before the gem rose into the air and the girl began to reform in a flash of light.

"Thank you." the woman hugged her sleeping daughter close.

"It was no problem, but now there are certain things that we must discuss." He stated glancing at the gem that now rested where her heart was. It was going to be a long talk, and future events for the girl would be very interesting and odd; thankfully she'd be there for Steven's birthday on her own insistence.

Two Weeks Later – Beach City

Let it be known that while Nakura was a good looking young man that was very intelligent like his siblings, but he could be pretty dense at times; such as when a girl liked him. At the moment he was at Fish Stew Pizza picking up the four pizzas that he'd ordered; two plain and two all meat. At the moment he was simply waiting, he looked to the sky. "This planet is so peaceful." He said to himself.

"Hi." A female voice squeaked out greeted gaining his attention. The young woman had dark eyes and curly, dark brown hair. She currently wore a white apron, light cyan shirt, dark gray leggings with a lighter gray rolled-up cuffs, and black shoes. She was keeping her hair worn back in a beige scarf to protect it. Nakura wouldn't deny that she was cute, and he didn't usually pay attention to anyone; males or females.

"Hello." The young man greeted.

"I'm Kiki Pizza." The now named Kiki said with a visible blush. "What's, uh, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Nakura Haruno Uzumaki." The young man stated. "You work here?"

"Yeah, this is my family's shop." She stated. "You ordered those four pizzas right?"

"Yeah, but they're for my sister Akahana." He pointed out the window to the agitated looking pink haired young woman. "She's the one with the pink hair and looks like she's about to throw a tantrum." He said, Kiki hadn't exactly seen them before, but she had seen Nakura around from time to time. "The little blonde one is our younger sister." Said little girl was watching her sister with a calm face, it didn't really phase her anymore.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Akahana can get really agitated when she doesn't eat when she wants or needs to, and she eats a lot." He stated, it was amazing how his sister never got fat. "Anyway, I better get these to her." he quickly paid for the food and was about to leave the shop.

"Wait!" He turned to her. "I was wondering if you were doing anything later?" the young man was silent for a few moments before smiling.

"I don't have anything planed, you want to hang out?" he questioned.

"Yes!—I mean if you want to."

"I'd love to, when do you get off." a sudden yet small explosion came from the kitchen, instinct kicked in as Nakura and Kiki jumped over the counter to see what'd happened. The equipment was completely ruined and Kiki's sister and dad had bad burns on them. Malfunctioning equipment.

"What happened?!"

"We don't know, it all just started freaking out and then it just exploded." Jenny stated flinching, her left leg was badly burned, maybe even broken.

"Your right leg is broken and so are, I'd say two of your ribs." He looked to the father. "Left leg is broken pretty bad, dislocated right wrist, and minor burns." He listed off their injuries. "Grab you sister and I'll get your dad." she didn't bother arguing with him. Putting both on separate tables, Nakura's hands began to glow with greenish blue chakra. "I've reattached limbs before, these injuries are minor so they'll heal easily." He went to the father first, thankfully the man was only knocked out. The healing only took a minute, and the man was fully healed. They didn't have chakra so he didn't have to worry about it getting in the way. "Now for you." he sighed. "Since you're still awake you'll feel the sting of the healing, but it'll only last for a few seconds, alright?"

"You're sure that it'll only sting for a few seconds?" Jenny asked, she was scared.

"Of course, I healed myself like this and I had internal bleeding so trust me, you're lucky." The chakra began to coat her. "Here it comes." Almost instantly Jenny flinched, the 'sting' did hurt and while it did only last for a few seconds it still hurt. A minute passed and the healing was done. "There you go." The young woman took a chance and stood up, it was like she never got injured in the first.

"That's amazing." Kiki stated.

"It's nothing really, mom helped me perfect it." he said. "Anyway" he looked to the ruined kitchen. "your equipment is gone for good, but I'd suggest having someone take a look at it; it may not have even been the equipment breaking down." He stated. The door opened up, there were a bunch of people who came to investigate what happened. Nakura explained it as detailed as he could, even assuring that he would personally call someone to come investigate the cause of the accident. Needless to say that when the father, Kofi Pizza, woke up he was more than devastated by the accident. His crying was the worst thing, but he was happy that his daughters were alive.

"Thank you for healing us." He said thanking the Half-Gem.

"I only did what was right." He looked to Akahana, she'd already finished all four pizzas . "Anyway, I'll call someone to find out what happened."

"You don't know?"

"No idea." He stated. "Anyway." He pulled out his cell phone, and called someone just as he said he would. "There, they should be here tomorrow at 11:00AM." He stated only to clutch his head. "We have to go, our dad is calling us back; Akahana, Sako lets go."

"But I'm still hungry!" Akahana groaned.

"Really? Is now really the time to say that after what just happened?" Sako asked in annoyance. "God, you're such a pig." Before the older sister could retort, Sako was already gone with Akahana chasing after her. Nakura only clutched the bridge of his nose, he always had to be the calm one.

"Wait!" Kiki ran to him. "Not the best time but here." She gave him a slip of paper. "Guess, I'll be free for a while." There was only silence among everyone who'd just heard that, Nakura put the number in his phone before waving goodbye. As he dashed to the Temple, he couldn't help but wonder why she gave him her number right then and there. A question for another day. Upon reaching the Temple, he was greeted to the sight of his father and siblings who'd waited for him. Then there was the large, long box that was in front of them.

"Hey, what's with the box?" he questioned.

"Well the three of you have been stuck in Beach City for a while now and I figured that the three of you could have something special so you can go somewhere else you know." he sounded really nervous but the three of them knew where this was going, and they were more than excited about it. The box disappeared in a poof revealing the vehicle. "Look I—"

"It's amazing!" Akahana exclaimed, she had stars in her eyes.

"How much did you spend on this?" Nakura questioned with a smirk.

"Wait, I won't be able to drive." Sako stated though still excited. It was big and long enough to fit four people, yet smooth and sexy to make it appealing. On the roof was the Orange Diamond symbol, and on the hood was a yellow star, the Crystal Gem symbol. Carefully opening it up, they saw that it looked extremely comfortable and safe. Speaking of safe, Nakura felt the door and hood a bit.

"Dad, is this material that the Gems back at the colony use?" the blonde young man asked. This specific material is harder than steel and could survive almost anything that might hit it. "How much Gem tech is in this thing?"

"Just enough to keep you all safe and in contact if you're in an emergency."

"Define safe."

"Four mini laser light cannon on the hood, holographic screen on the passenger side, emergency eject pods and flight capabilities." His son took a long breath.

"How fast can it get to Neptune?"

"An hour, why?"

"What powers it?"

"An highly protected gem with a two hundred year charge, oh, and the truck has a seal installed so you can store stuff in." he explained. "Look long story short, I want you three to go on a road trip for a while, explore the world a bit without having to worry about the Cluster or anything Gem related." His son only sighed. "Come on, please; for daddy?" the siblings looked to each other.

"Fine, we'll go." Their father was all smiles. Nakura looked to the empty fourth seat, it would be vacant for a good few weeks; they would be gone for a good while. Maybe for two maybe three weeks; someone else could come with them. Someone who was human and not a Gem.

"Hm." Nakura pulled out his phone. "Maybe, just maybe."

Kiki couldn't believe this was happening right now, she was going on her first three week road trip with the Gem Siblings of all people. Somehow she'd gotten her father's permission, though it did take some assurance from their dad; speaking of dad. She was currently looking up at the massive man. "You must be Kiki Pizza, correct?"

"Y-yes Mr. Uzumaki." she gulped. "They said that you were big, but I didn't expect this." Naruto simply chuckled.

"Yes, well you're the second human to see me like this." he opened up his other eyes, Kiki's eyes went wide. "But you're the first human to see all my eyes." he couldn't help but smile. "Now then, have fun out there." Standing up fully, he flew away. Kiki had to now wonder if the others had multiple eyes and arms.

"Kiki, come on!" Sako exclaimed.

"Coming!" getting in the car, she couldn't help but admit that it was extremely uncomfortable. "So where're we headed first?" she questioned.

"Empire City." Akahana stated getting behind the wheel, Nakura pulled up the holographic screen and wet to the map. "There are a lot of places to go." She stated. "Some of these places we can just fly there." Now Kiki was confused.

"Fly, this car can fly?"

"Our father made this car, it can get us to another planet in like Neptune in like thirty minutes, our dad is part of a technological race that's years beyond what this planet has." Sako stated.

"Oh." With that said and done, the car started and they were off without any one aside from Kiki's family knowing that she'd be gone for a good while. Driving had become a natural skill once learned, for the two older siblings anyway. As they drove along the road that was taking them out of Beach City, Kiki found herself staring out of the window; the fields of green and trees were a sight to behold. "This is the first time I'm leaving Beach City, its actually kind of—there's a woman flying out there!" she exclaimed getting their attention. Taking a glance, Nakura saw that it was Lapis; she hadn't noticed them as she went faster and faster.

"Lapis Lazuli, she's a Gem just like dad, and I'm guessing that she's heading back to the drill." Nakura said.

"Drill?"

"There's a massive Gem monster called the Cluster inside the Earth, if it forms then it'll destroy the Earth near instantly." Sako stated. "They're trying to get to it in order to stop that from happening." She explained; the pizza delivery young woman paled.

"So we'll all die if they fail?" the siblings nodded 'yes'. "And they didn't bother telling anyone about the world ending monster that's inside the Earth?"

"Nope, it's under control and apparently we have the perfect someone to stop it."

"Your dad?"

"No, it's Steven apparently." She said. "Dad seems so sure that he can save the world, and I feel like he can as well." Kiki knew that Steven had powers but this sounded beyond him, but then again she didn't know the extent of his powers. In fact, she didn't know anything aside from that; well that and Steven was a good kid who could and would down an entire pizza on his own. And the three of them were Half-Gems like Steven? It was funny really, there was so much excitement ad strange stuff going on and it'd been so close to her this whole time. Gems, Half-Gems, magic stuff, traveling to other planets, and now this; a car that was custom made with the ability to travel through space and it could fly. And it had magic cannons on it. And she was going on a road trip in it with three siblings who were more than special, her thoughts went to the brother; Nakura. The blonde had been approachable back at Beach City, and she'd been a mess when trying to talk to him; the accident however showed that he that he was someone who definitely someone who cared about the well-being of others. He'd even called someone for her family's Pizzeria and he had nothing to gain from doing so, and so far she had the impression that he was a nice. The rest of the drive would be in silence as the radio was turned on.

Empire City – Hotel – Nighttime

The three siblings somehow had money to burn considering how they'd were currently staying in the best apartment in the five star hotel. All three had their own credit cards, and all have ing the same amount on them. "65,000,000! How do you each have that much money?!" Kiki questioned in complete surprise.

"We don't know, but I have a feeling that our dad has something to do with it; he doesn't even have a job—let's not question it any further." Akahana said. "Wondering about it would ruin this trip so let's just go with flow." Nobody wanted to think about where Naruto got the money; they could only hope that it wasn't through illegal means. Deciding that it was time for sleep, the four stripped down into their pajamas. Thankfully there were two beds to fit two people, and two people only. This meant that they would have to share a bed. Thus was why Kiki and Nakura were currently awake. Akahana and Sako decided to share a bed, and so the Half-Gem and the Human were forced to share a bed tonight. They just knew that the girls were doing this on purpose.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

"That's a good idea." She stated but upon seeing Naruto get out of the bed, she blushed upon seeing that he wore no shirt. 'He sleeps topless?' she had to keep herself from staring at the very fit Half-Gem, he looked perfect in her opinion. Kiki wouldn't deny that she now found Nakura's body to be more than attractive now, and she wouldn't deny that there was a certain something that drew her in. This road trip was going to be very fun.

Two Galaxies Away – Diamond Fleet

Blue Diamond sat in silence with the newest addition to her court standing next to her Blue Pearl. The human male wasn't a malleable as she thought he'd be, and that was expected; his wounds were now fully healed and he was in perfect health for now. As it turned out, humans needed to eat in order to stay alive and there wasn't anything on the ship for him to eat. They had water for him to drink, but that was only because of a Lazuli she'd brought with her. Her water wings provided for the human, granted he was reluctant to drink the wings. He preferred that the Lazuli not look at him while he did so. From what the human had told her, he'd been part of an organization called the Black Order but he was being hunted down as a traitor. He'd told her the exact details of his being branded as a traitor, she could hear the subtle anger in his voice; like he hated them and hated his friends who didn't bother trying to defend him. Believing him was debatable for now, but for now as a member of her court, she'd be giving him certain duties.

He didn't like standing still like this, so still, it was uncomfortable. 'How does Blue Pearl do this for hours and hours?' he closed his eyes and did his best to calm his mind and ignore the mind breaking silence, but the feel of a certain someone watching him caught his attention. Silver eyes went to the Gem to his right; she was looking straight at him. He couldn't see her eye because of her hair, but he could see the blush on her face. "Something wrong?" she quickly looked away much to his confusion. The former exorcist couldn't help but sigh. 'Why does she do that?' he didn't know what she was thinking, but he could only guess that it had something to do with either his being human or something else entirely; either way what she did was getting a bit ridiculous; he would have to talk to her when he could get her alone. He was still wondering where the ship was going, but something told him that it was going to get rather interesting.

Chapter 17 End


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Naruto does indeed have Jasper, Amethyst, and Sapphire Gems within the colony.

Chapter 18

The ground had been shaking furiously for what seemed like forever until Steven and Peridot came back up, Steven had managed to bubble the Cluster just as Naruto had expected. This had been a couple weeks ago, and the blonde was on the beach, resting his mind. The colony was going smoothly but keeping up with the current problems was a confusing strain on his mind. They needed transportation to set up warp pads, and get around. Not to mention the Kindergartens, he'd given them the go ahead to start the Prime Kintergarden and he was now awaiting a status report. Then there was the current building problem that was currently being solved via salvaging what was left of the communicator and broken down ships that were on Earth. Of course he'd gotten the others permission to do so, it was discreet and they wouldn't even know what was going on. "It's been so long since I've just sat out here and enjoyed the peaceful outside." With everything that had been going on, none of them had any time to relax; so this little respite was very much welcomed. On his shoulder was Lapis, the Gem hadn't been able to relax at the moment considering how the house was so cramped. Naruto had promised to create a much larger extension of the house where they could stay without being cramped.

"They're supposed to get back today?" Lapis asked referring to Naruto's kids and Kiki; they were gone longer than everyone thought.

"Yeah, they're only a couple miles away though, an hour or two a best." The blonde was so calm about the whole thing even though he didn't know how the four of them were doing; he had serious faith in them. "I'm loving this peace and all, but—" the house door suddenly slammed open.

"Bismuth wait!" Garnet exclaimed. Naruto and Lapis looked behind them to see a Gem that they'd never see before. She had a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders similar to that of Jasper. Her head outlined the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She had a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She wore a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots.

"No" Bismuth looked more than shocked upon seeing Naruto; the others were right behind her with panicked expression. "Please, please tell me that's not what I think it is." They were silent. "A Diamond, that's a Diamond!" she exclaimed.

"Bismuth listen, he isn't like the other Diamonds, he's—"

"A Diamond nonetheless, don't you remember who we were fighting against?! The ones who shattered all of our friends and here one is just sitting there, and you're allowing this; why?!" she exclaimed wanting answers, she'd just woken up and things were different than what she remembered.

"We're allowing this because he's a Crystal Gem like us." Pearl stated. "It's complicated but you have to trust us when we say that he's as much a Crystal Gem you and I." Bismuth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We weren't the only ones who rebelled for the same reason and he wasn't even a Diamond when he rebelled, he only just became one; I was there I saw the process with my own eyes." a silence overcame them.

"Um, I'm Orange Diamond but just call me Naruto it's my original name, it's nice to meet you?" the situation was making everyone tense. 'I get the feeling that she wants to shatter me right here and now.' Naruto silently said.

'She does.' Pearl stated. 'We'll try to keep her calm enough to avoid a fight.' She didn't want either of them to fight, the outcome would be tragic and none of them wanted to see Bismuth get shattered. They had faith in her skills, but everyone knew that Naruto was on a whole other level; defeating a planet destroyer like Naruto was impossible. Naruto sighed and stood up, revealing how big he was.

"I think that it's best if I went back to the Elemental Planet for now." Nobody saw Naruto turn smaller and go into the house until he used the warp pad. Lapis saw fit to fly up to the lighthouse where Peridot was; the smaller Gem had been binge watching seasons of a human T.V show. It was addicting to say the least.

"What's going on, what's changed while I was bubbled?" Bismuth asked desperate for answers.

"It complicated, really, really complicated." Garnet stated. "You may want to sit down, this is going to take while." Getting as comfortable as they could, thy told Bismuth the story of how Naruto crashed landed on Earth, his becoming their friend, to becoming an official Crystal Gem, his fighting alongside him, his training Steven, his being a Cluster, his time as 'being' a human and the children that he had, until they finally came to the present.

"Bismuth, if you'd been able to spend as much time with him as we have and went through the same things then you'd understand how we feel." Pearl said hoping to get Bismuth to understand.

"But he's making a colony—continuing a colony, that's what a Diamond does, even if he wasn't a Diamond back then; it still shows that he's following the same path as a Diamond even though he rebelled." She stated. "And how is this colony supposed to be different from the others, how is it supposed to be different?" she wanted answers, she needed answers just to know how to feel about the situation. The door opened revealing Nakura, Sako, and Akahana.

"What happened to you guy?" Amethyst asked. The three looked like they just gotten out of a fight.

"I think we destroyed Mount Fuji." Sako said before Turing on the TV.

"And in other new, Mount Fuji suffered terribly as a hail of glowing meteors rained from the sky; here's the video." The camera was shaky but they could see it clear as day, those were shots from the mini laser light cannons that were on the car. "Thankfully nobody was killed or harmed." She turned the TV off. The Crystal Gems minus Bismuth sat there with shocked faces; they really did it.

"Dude, Naruto's gonna kill you guys when he finds out." Amethyst said. They'd just destroyed an entire mountain that the people in Asia held in high regard, and was a big tourist attraction. There was no way that Naruto wouldn't find out about this. Hopefully he would show mercy.

2 Weeks Later - Elemental Planet – Colony

Naruto watched as they worked, things were going at a good enough pace to where he could watch the more important operations. The Prime Kintergarden, it was such a delicate operation because of how important it was keeping the specially made equipment intact. He hadn't made contact with the others; he knew that the situation was delicate and very volatile. But, he couldn't blame Bismuth for how she felt about Home World and his fellow Diamonds. None of them were saints that was for sure. "The warp pad to Earth was just used." White Pearl said prompting Naruto to pull up the holographic screen. "It's Stevonnie and a Bismuth, she looks nervous and very uncomfortable; my Diamond?" this was unexpected. He never thought that Bismuth would come here willingly, Stevonnie, sure but Bismuth was a complicated issue. "Your orders my Diamond?" the blonde was silent for a few moments, considering his options.

"Have two of the Green Quartz Gems follow them discretely to make sure that they don't get into any trouble." With the order given, the Gem and the Half-Gem were being followed without their knowledge. Stevonnie was trying their best to show Bismuth that the Shinju Colony wasn't as bad as she thought. So far they weren't exactly making any headway aside from the diversity, but there were still Gems who were doing what they were made to do; their purpose. They were all working really hard.

"I don't get it; I thought that you said that they rebelled just like the Crystal Gems did."

"They did and this entire colony that they're building is their home, a place to call their own." Stevonnie said hoping that Bismuth was getting the point. "I guess you could call this their Home World." Bismuth wanted to retort that this was the same as Home World, but she'd never actually been to the Gem Home World so she couldn't actually compare the two. That's when she caught sight of it, a Pearl, a Gold Pearl wielding a left arm limb enhancer that looked to be fashioned into custom made blaster. It was gold with dark orange strips, and looked damn powerful. "Apparently they have weapon makers as well, chakra metal is the most powerful and malleable stuff known; the metal itself holds the ability to harness elements of nature, and can be made into some seriously power gem weapons." They explained.

"Alright, I'll admit that sounds pretty useful, but what about the other planets in this solar system; what'll happen to them?" she questioned.

"Well, Naruto says that they need to establish at least three more colonies to show the other Diamonds that he has power and that they have to respect that, he says that it'll make sure that they respect his territory and that interference won't be tolerated unless special circumstances and actions are taken; he says that he'd rather avoid fighting."

"Pearl told about what happened, I guess it makes sense that he wouldn't want to fight." Bismuth could actually agree with the Diamond's reasoning. Back in the control room, Naruto was getting some strange readings.

"What's going on?" the blonde questioned.

"My Diamond, I have urgent news." White Peridot said gaining his attention, she looked extremely nervous

"Four words."

"Blue Diamond is coming." She said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock. "She'll be here in two hours—" the sudden sight of a massive blue hand shaped ship in the sky stopped her; the ship was over the landing pad where their future ships would be. Naruto could sense Blue Diamond inside the ship, it really was her.

"Get Stevonnie and Bismuth back to Earth, and cover up that warp pad; now!" he exclaimed, now was the time to hurry and get things done fast. He pulled up a screen to contact the nearest squad of Quartz soldiers. "Escort, Blue Diamond here without incident."

"Yes, my Diamond." the screen closed and Naruto took a breath before putting something down where his fellow Diamond could sit.

"How did she even know to come here?" White Pearl questioned,

"Yellow must've told her that I was active again, and Blue's first response was to come here." He explained, watching as Blue got closer and closer to the building via her obviously new palanquin with her Blue Pearl and human. "Wait, what?" he looked closer. "Why does she have a human with her? She definitely hasn't been to Earth otherwise I would've know about it, so where did she get him?" he could sense something powerful coming from the boy, it wasn't anything he'd felt before. "A unique kid with some kind of power; alright." He cracked his neck. Blue was in the building and out of her palanquin. It didn't take long for Blue to come into the control room. The two were now face to face. "I wasn't expecting you to come here." The blonde stated.

"When Yellow told me that you'd become active again, I figured that this was where you'd be, and I was right." Blue Diamond explained confirming just what Naruto thought, Blue sat down. "Your continuing where you left off I see, I saw that you've gotten much done including setting up a Prime Kintergarden." She smiled and took off her hood to reveal that she had a turquoise complexion and off-white hair. Plump lips and a straight nose. She has black eyebrows and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes, which are turquoise with diamond shaped pupils. This was the beautiful face of Blue Diamond. Allen looked away to hide his own blush, he'd never actually seen her with her hood off. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"There's the beauty that I missed so much." He said causing her to laugh a bit. "Now, let me show you something." He pulled his cloak's collar down to reveal his gem in all its glory; Blue Diamond sported a shocked look. "That's right; I finally evolved into a Diamond just as I was supposed to."

"Orange Diamond." she said still in shock.

"That's right, my final evolution, this is what it has all been coming to; my becoming this." he opened all his eyes and brought out all his arms to show the woman. "So, what do you think?" the Gem had no words to describe what she was seeing. There were 4 Diamonds now, with Naruto replacing the deceased Pink Diamond.

"It's amazing really, I didn't think that this would ever happen, I didn't think that it was even possible." She touched his gem. "Yet here you are, proof that perfection can be created; it just takes time and patience." She smiled. "Pink Diamond would be so happy if she could see you like this." Naruto couldn't help but smile, he was proud to hear that but he still didn't know exactly what happened to Pink. "Tell me, what are you going to do with the humans on this planet?" she was interested on how Naruto would use the humans. The blonde proceeded to explain how he was going to set up an alliance that would help them both, and how the humans on this planet were near extinction. The Diamond wanted to lift them up and integrate them into his version of Gem lifestyle; he wanted peace. For the next few days, Naruto would show Blue Diamond how he made a colony and how it was different from the others. He wanted to show her that there were other ways to do things, but he could only hope that she would consider implementing at least one or two ways of what he did while creating a new colony or managing things on her own; hopefully.

Chapter 18 End


End file.
